Sonic 25: A Sonic the hedgehog anniversary project
by dancingmadrb3
Summary: Project is cancelled! (for now)
1. The Green Hill incident Act one

Sonic 25: A fan fiction project

Authors note

I know I am a little late for sonics 25 but as they say better late then never, plus I want to time this out for the release of Sonic Mania plus I found it funny to start this on my own Sonic anniversary as I got Sonic 1 and a genesis for my Birthday when I was 10 and when this fiction is posted will be on my birthday its even more interesting (yes I am 35 years old, but nostalgia is cool to do these days)

This fan fiction project is HUGE and I mean huge, 25 weeks of sonic fanfics with each chapter consisting of 20 pages in Microsoft office worth of material divided into two acts (much like the games there). Barring severe illness I will dedicate myself fully to this project for the next few months.

Note about this fanfiction: This takes place in its own universe and time line so is not going to be cannon in any way. This fanfiction takes the best of sonic and just puts it into a blender from the classic cartoons of the 90's to around sonic adventure 2 with some characters mixed in from all over the Sonic verse.

So yes characters like Princess Sally (dodges tomatoes) to Shadow the hedgehog (endless cheers) are welcome here. Just don't 100% expect game accuracy and you will be fine.

So without delay here is Sonic 25:

Level 1: The Green Hill incident

Act one: Maurice the Hedgehog and the emerald

South island was an island the size of the big Island of Hawaii, this island is one the homes of the peaceful Mobia a race of human like animals.

For centuries, they have lived isolated from the rest of the world but live quietly in peaceful villages and towns.

One of these towns was green hill and it was the home to Maurice Hedgehog who had a special skill that made him unique… he was slow.

In fact, he was the slowest Mobian, he was brown and just blended into the background.

He lived with his uncle Charles Hedgehog who treated his nephew with kindness and love.

He lost his parents some time ago but could not remember why.

"Hello Sonny!" Maurice's uncle cried out seeing his nephew in one of his moods.

Maurice was very hard on himself for not being fast, he was often teased for it as well.

"Hey unc" Said Maurice "have some chili dogs as usual?"

His uncle smiled "well only the best for my nephew, your parents would have done the same for you if they were alive"

"Yeah but something tells me they would lay off giving me so many chili dogs"

His uncle laughed "yes but its not chili dogs I want to share with you, it's actually something I found in the mines the other day"

"You went prospecting again I see" said Maurice

"Well its been a while say six years but if anything is like this is down there I will be back for sure" Uncle Chuck pulled out a blue gem and said "this I think is a chaos emerald"

"A what now?" asked Maurice

"A chaos emerald, don't tell me you have not heard of them in history class"

Maurice shrugged "I usually fall asleep"

Uncle chuck giggled "yes I bet but these babies are very important, it is said who has all of these emeralds shall bring an era of endless peace on the planet and save it from war and destruction"

"How many are there then?" Maurice asked

"Six… though some say there are seven. The records are a little vague, then there is the story of the master emerald who holds the key to freedom."

"Yeah the one that will liberate all if freed., I heard that one" said Maurice

"Bet you have, well why not take this one. My gift to you Maurice for being such a great nephew"

"But isn't that very valuable?" Maurice asked

"Could be, but its safe here right. I don't think anyone's going to take it anytime soon."

Up above the island a large craft began to descend, inside of its cold hard exterior was a large mobile city.

Doctor Robotnik looked down at South island, he knew this is where his destiny would take him.

He was not Mobia to be sure, he was a large round human with a long red mustache and bald head

From behind a robotic hedgehog approached and said with a monotone voice "we are in range my master, target will be reached in two hours"

"Excellent Worker-bot 0190, right on time. After bringing the cure to North island its only fair to bring that gift to others"

The robotic hedgehog nodded "your rule is supreme my master, the disease of freedom must be cleansed"

"Soon Worker-bot 0190 there will be no more need for me to give this cure as all shall have it, no more wars, no more death, no more resisting my supreme order."

"Speaking of those who resist you Master I have one of those who wish to disturb your great order with me."

Worker-bot 0190 signaled and two large robots brought in a lone male Mobian wolf.

"So who is this who dares to destroy the great order I have made?"

The wolf growled "the last survivor of North Island you monster"

Robotnik grinned "you mispronounced that… it is pronounced Master. Swat-bots please show him some manners"

"Yes Master" said the Swat-bots as they put the wolf inside of a large pod nearby, it quickly closed around him as he banged on its glass front.

The wolf cried out "you will pay for this Eggman"

"The name is Robotnik" the large man bellowed "give him the cure please Worker-bot 0190"

"Yes Master" the robotic hedgehog pressed a button and soon a large cry came from the pod.

The wolf looked down in horror as he saw his body become robotic, every last bit of him turned from flesh and blood into metal and circuitry.

The process ended and the newly robotic wolf saluted him

"Worker-bot 19906 reporting for duty"

"Now that you learned some manners what do you call me?"

"Master Robotnik supreme master of all"

"Good Worker-bot 19906, for your resistance you shall be assigned to cleaning duty until called for"  
"as you wish master" the robotic wolf marched off as Robotnik nodded

He looked at the ever nearing island below and said "soon all will call me that"

Maurice looked at the blue emerald in his gloved hand, he just kept on staring at it in wonder.

"How can a stupid rock be anything so powerful, I just don't get it"

Maurice then took off his glove and held it once more

But the emerald seemed to do nothing

He sighed as he put his glove back on and put the emerald on his table.

"I just don't get it, I guess legends are just made there to make you laugh huh?"

Maurice then stared at his feet "if I had such power I would not be so slow"

"So shall it be" said a voice

Maurice looked around, the voice sounded female but distant

"Hello?" Maurice asked looking around

But there was nothing

Maurice then laughed as he saw the sky slowly turn black.

Maurice grew curious, night was not for many hours away

He looked outside and saw something… big

No wait it wasn't big… it was gigantic!

It was a large flying fortress of some kind, larger than anything Maurice had seen.

He came outside and saw his uncle.

His uncle stood there looking grim, more grim than Maurice ever saw him.

"So he is back" Uncle Chuck said with a tone of anger "10 years and he has not changed a bit I see"

"Who?" Sonic asked

Uncle Chuck just stared at Maurice and said "that is the command ship of one Doctor Ivo Robotnik"

"Who?" Maurice inquired

"He is bad news, your father fought him. I guess you don't remember that much from when you were five"

"No, I remember mom giving me to you though, but wait did this Robotnik kill my parents or something?"

"Trust me there are worse fates than death"

Maurice was a bit scared off "uh are you alright Uncle Chuck?"

"I am fine but soon none of us will be alright. Say Sonny where is that emerald of yours?"

"On my table, why do you ask?"

"Grab it and run as fast as you can from here"

"But I am so slow Uncle Chuck, if this Robotnik is anywhere near as bad as you say he is then I won't even be able to leave the village before he comes"

"It's okay Sonny, if that emerald really is a chaos emerald then it will be what you need. But keep that emerald hidden and keep it safe because trust me Robotnik is going to want it."

"What about you?"

Uncle Chuck sighed and said "I will stay here, what happens to me doesn't matter just remember I love you very much. Now go before he comes!"  
Maurice nodded, he walked back into the house as fast as he could and grabbed the emerald.

Maurice knew that running would not work, he ran at a snails pace plus he knew it wasn't far from the ocean.

Maurice hated water, he was actually terrified of it but he did not know why.

But there was the old tunnel, Maurice walked there from his house and as soon as he reached it down from the sky came many mechanical creatures.

Maurice knew the name for these: robots and lots of them.

There were many of various shapes and sizes, he put the emerald in a satchel as he came in closer.

From above there were pod like machines coming down, as the other robots began to attack the village some came down and captured some of the nearby denizens at least thee or four.

Maurice saw one of them chasing his uncle, his uncle seemed to know Maurice was looking his way as he gave him what seemed to be a wave goodbye, the whatever it was grabbed him and in a few minutes he heard a loud scream.

The odd thing opened and from within emerged his Uncle… but it wasn't his uncle.

The robot that used to be Uncle Chuck spotted him and cried "You shall be cured of your sickness of freedom!"

It came closer, Maurice wanted to run but his slow feet barely moved.

The robot grabbed him as Maurice cried "there is no way you can be my Uncle, you can't be!"

The robot said "you don't believe my masters brilliance, observe"

Before him another pod came down and grabbed another denizen, Large male cat.

It grabbed him and Maurice could see him, he watched in utter shock as the cat became a robot before his very eyes.

"Soon you shall join us" said the robot coldly as one of the pods came down and grabbed him next.

Maurice pulled the emerald out of the satchel and cried "what good you are you hunk of rock!"  
As the pod began to energize the emerald glowed, it surrounded Maurice in a protective bubble of some kind and soon the pod exploded.

Maurice felt the emerald pulse in his hand, it started to fill his body with a strange energy and he cried "what is happening to me?"

Maurice's fur slowly became blue, as he landed on the ground the former uncle Chuck stated "this is illogical, all must be cured"

Maurice looked down at his new blue fur and cried "what did the emerald do to me?"

The robotic Uncle chuck then tried to grab him once more

But Maurice actually dodged him, Maurice then started to run… and he did.

Maurice was no longer so slow! He could not believe it but the emerald did something!

Sure his fur was blue now but he was fast.

He then looked at the emerald and said "if this can do this to me it can help my uncle!"

He then started to run back to his uncle but soon he was met by something else.

A large mallet, it hit him in the gut hard as he reared backward.

Before him stood a pink hedgehog, she was dressed in a red outfit with a pair of red and white boots on her feet and two gold armbands on her wrists, she stared at him and said "and where do you think you are going with that emerald blue boy?"

Maurice got up and cried "out of my way!"  
The Pink hedgehog laughed "you are not the only one who has seen chaos energy first hand"

She pulled out a pink emerald and said "these are two of a kind my friend but to give it to the enemy is not a bright idea now is it"

The robots soon came in on them, the pink hedgehog laughed and said "oh isn't that cute I am the love of all the guys here"

A female robotic dog came near and the pink hedgehog quipped "okay I guess the girls can have fun too"

The pink hedgehog slammed the hammer into the ground and all the robots nearby including Sonics former uncle were sent back.

"Hey you are hurting my uncle!" Maurice cried

"Sorry but as they say you always hurt the ones you love. Now come blue boy we have to get out of here, I have a hideout nearby."

"But with these powers we can save some people!" Maurice cried out

"We are outnumbered and you know it, Robotnik has an ever growing army of robotic slaves and fighting them directly is no good"

"Well who are you anyway to boss me around then?"

The pink hedgehog smiled and said "I am Amy Rose, the guardian of Princess Acorn and by her Majesty's decree I order you to come"  
"no way" said Maurice

"Figured you would say that" said Amy as she quickly knocked him out with the side of her mallet.

Amy stared down at Maurice and said "Oh Amy Rose you have your way with boys don't you"

Maurice woke up, he was in some sort of room with little light and he was quite dizzy.

He didn't know how long he was out but he was very annoyed.

He fumbled to find a light switch but soon light flooded the room anyhow.

"Good morning" said a voice

Maurice never heard this voice before, it was definitely not that of the annoying pink hedgehog who clobbered him.

Into the room walked a Mobia female chipmunk, she was light brown with a large tuft of dark brown hair on her head. She wore a light blue jacket, a white shirt and wore a pair of blue boots on her feet.

"Who the heck are you?" Maurice asked

"Guess you don't pay much attention in school. I am Princess Sally Acorn."

"Whoa, the princess" Maurice was shocked "sorry I didn't know what you looked like"

Sally nodded "that's fine I understand, I will not take it personally."

"But if you are the princess where is the king and his army? Why are they not fighting that Robotnik guy?"

"They are but our army is very small, that is why we are here at Knothole base."

"Never heard of it" Maurice quipped

"That's because it's a secret base"

Maurice knew this voice, it was her that annoying pink hedgehog

"Nice to see you awake again blue boy"

"The name is Maurice!"

Amy began to laugh "oh my goodness, Maurice! What a name!"

"Now don't be rude Amy" Sally chimed "he is our guest"

"More like our moron, he used chaos energy like a fool"

Sally looked on at him "so he did, we will have to get that in our records. With him being the second known being to be braced by the chaos energy this is very big news."

"And let me guess pinkie over there is the first" Maurice teased

"Yes, I used to be gray you know!" Amy cried

"Calm down you kids" said Sally teasingly "this is not an everyday event that someone gets dosed with the power of chaos. This means something, something big. But for now I need your emerald."

"Why?" Maurice asked

"Its safer down here, same with you Amy"

Amy nodded and the two handed their emeralds to her.

"So what are you going to do with these emeralds?" asked Maurice

"Keep them hidden from Robotnik you lunkhead" said Amy

Maurice sighed and asked the big question "so just who is this Robotnik guy anyhow?"

Sally nodded "figured you would ask that. Ten years ago he attacked North island and at least a few others you see and many there were either lost or roboticized"

"Roboticized?" Maurice asked

"Yes you have seen it already, the means of turning someone into a robot."

"Like my Uncle" Maurice said with sadness in his voice

"Indeed, ten years ago we were able to fight him off but he has returned here. We don't know why after ten years he has come off his island but its not good. We suspect that he does know that we have the emeralds and we know what he will do with them."

"Use them for his machine" Maurice spat

"Yes but on a far larger scale, perhaps the whole world"

"But can it be reversed this roboticization thing?"

"We don't know" said Amy "that's why I save you back there, I didn't want to be rude but it was needed to have that Eggman take two more emeralds would be bad"  
"Eggman?"

"Our nickname for Robotnik, he hates it" said Sally

Maurice laughed "I can see why but why is this Robotnik doing this anyhow?"

"We don't know be there is one thing we know about him. He is a human" said Amy

"A what now?" Maurice asked

"A human, they live in the outer continents. But not all of them are bad just mislead or unknowing, to them they don't know of Robotnik. He is much threat to them as he is to us."

Maurice nodded "I understand, well whatever this guy is planning I want in on stopping it."

"Well we have a possible plan on stopping him" said Sally "but it won't work without your help"

"Wait your Majesty you want him on this, the guy isn't combat material!" Amy cried

"I know how you feel but these are not good times Amy, we need his help"

"But what about doing anything now, can't we start by saving the people who are left on this island?"

"Yes I was getting to that" Sally walked off and grabbed what looked to be a golden ring

"You see this, we call these power rings"

She handed it to Maurice

Maurice stared at it and said 'what is this for?"

"Think of them as a power source" said Sally you used chaos energy the first time but now your body will need these. You can still eat food and sleep but you would lose your powers if you don't have one nearby."

"Well how come you didn't have these rings?" Maurice asked

"Hello?" Amy pointed at the gold armbands on her wrists

"I see" Maurice "well can these rings take other shapes?"

"Yes they can, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just asking. But how do the rings give you power?"

"We don't know" said Sally "but they are tied to chaos energy for some reason."

"Well at least its something. For now let me take as many of these rings as you can give me so I can help people"

"No problem" said Sally "but Amy is coming with you"

Maurice sighed "fine, you are the princess I guess"  
"but your majesty this guy has not proven he is reliable yet" Amy protested

"Well better see that he is proven reliable" said Sally

She pulled out at least three more rings " take these four rings and move out"

"Yes mam!" said Amy, she took tow of the rings and took off the golden bracelets she had.

The bracelets turned gray as she put on the new ones.

Maurice started to walk off as Sally said "don't worry about her she is always tough around new people"

"I am sure she is" said Maurice holding one ring in hand and the other in his satchel.

He than ran off to catch up to Amy as they prepared to head out.

Maurice followed Amy into an elevator some distance away, they seemed to go down as the elevator came to a stop.

"Bottom floor, menswear, socks and cargo pants" Amy mused

"How far down are we?" asked Maurice

"Several hundred feet, come we have to start hurrying up now"

Amy moved forward to what seemed to be some sort of tunnel.

Maurice followed her and saw that all around them was water, lots of it too.

Maurice seemed to get sick a little and Amy spat "come on slowpoke!"

Maurice grew angry, he hated that name. He began to run closing his eyes, he nearly collided with Amy

"Hey watch it speedy!" she cried

"Sorry I hate water!"

Amy sighed "the things I do for duty." she slowly caught up with him as they soon reached the outside.

"Now keep sharp blue boy the areas around the village are going to be dangerous!"

"You got to stop calling me that, if you are going to call me a nickname call me something else" Maurice spat

"Well then Speedy"

"Fine whatever we will sort it out later just tell me what to look out for."

A couple of robots came out, robots that looked like bugs with wheels at their ends.

"Well how about those, we call those Motobugs" said Amy "they are actually not that dangerous"

She threw her hammer at them and they both were destroyed, the hammer came back to her and she caught it with no effort.

"How did you do that?"

"Chaos energy, but watch out as with Motobugs there come the Buzzbombers" said Amy as she pointed up

Before them came down two robotic looking bee things.

"Time to go into action!" said Amy, she threw her hammer and it launched out of her hands like a rocket, it flew up and destroyed the two robots.

Two more of the "Buzzbombers" came down, Maurice jumped up and hitting one destroying it

"Don't feel bad for these kinds of robots they are mass produced" said Amy "but don't take them lightly!"

Then a robotic caterpillar came out before them

"Yup as a thought a Caterkiller, you have to aim for the head or they will go over the place if you hit the other parts!" she said as she smashed one on its head destroying it.

"You seem to know a lot" said Maurice

"You bet, we had done some homework on ol Eggman." said Amy as she smashed another Motobug.

Maurice wasn't faring too badly, he hit a few more Buzzbombers and Motobugs before colliding into a Caterkiller the wrong way making it fly apart in all directions.

"Oops" said Maurice as he hit its head while trying to avoid the other parts.

Of course, he was new at this sort of thing, but Amy seemed like a seasoned pro.

Maurice pondered why she was like this but figured it was not the time to ask.

After fighting a few more bots Amy said "Green Hill is just over there, we are mainly trying to save stragglers like yourself"

"Did Robotnik already take it over yet?"

"Not fully, but you can bet those left hiding won't be that way for long"

"So when Robotnik is done what will he do to the village?"

"Probably turn it into a factory for slaves" she said "the home you once knew is gone, and this is only the start. He will probably hit Marble Town next"

"That's only a few miles away" Maurice sighed

"Yes but we have to worry about that later" she said the two soon reached the outer reaches of the village as she said "were here"

Maurice could barely believe it, most of the town was gone.

The place he called home was before him being stripped away.

The outer parts of the town near his old home were being demolished, he could see many of the roboticized slaves be responsible for this tearing their old homes down.

Maurice felt the need to go back home but for now stuck with Amy

From house to house they looked in whispering "is anyone in there?"

The two peeked inside each house, carefully opening doors to creep inside.

In one house Amy found a family of two rabbits, a mother and daughter and in another Maurice found a family of six birds.

Quietly they must have gathered at least 20 or so denizens out of hundreds but the speed of Robotniks conquest was fast.

While Amy was escorting others to safety Maurice went to his former home.

He went inside its door, perhaps to collect a memento.

From the kitchen he heard a noise, quietly he peered in the door and saw the robot who used to be his uncle open up cupboards and closets.

Up until now he did not fully see what Robotnik did to him so he looked carefully at his robotic uncle.

Before he was a robot he had blueish grayish fur, now all that fur was gray colored metal.

His shoes were once dark red and white, now they were just all gray with squared off ends. His joints were now gears and his body segmented, as if he was machine all his life made out of a factory.

His uncles gloved hands were the same all gray color as his body, his chest was armored and segmented and as Maurice looked on the worst thing about this was the face.

All of his uncles features were there, his mustache, his eyebrows, his quills but there was no mouth. It too was all gray metal with what seemed to be a speaker replacing what used to be the mouth.

But the one thing that stood out were the black sclera which used to be white and the red glowing irises.

It was those that Maurice took a fearing to, the eyes had no life to them just mindless empty red glowing stare.

Those eyes were illuminating the whole room Maurice saw, as if his former Uncle was scanning for something.

The robot pulled up its right arm and a compartment opened and a face came up from a screen within it that projected outward.

"The former home of this Worker-bot unit is cleared of the sick master and ready for demolition"

"Excellent Worker-bot 20007, rid yourself of your past and usher in your future"

"It shall be done Master" said Worker-bot 20007, the robot began to smash the kitchen apart with its bare hands.

The home they shared for ten years was quickly being wrecked apart by this robot, this thing…

Maurice wanted to try to reason with it, he quietly grabbed a photo of him and his uncle and came in front of the robot.

"Uncle Chuck its me Maurice, please stop!"

The robot stopped its rampage to turn to him

"Infected unit detected, you must be cured!"

That voice, it was definitely not his uncles, it was electronic and almost monotone.

"No I am your nephew, please remember!" he took the photo out and said "look its me, my fur is different but its me your nephew!"

"Sonny..." said the robot, it almost seemed like the robot was going to go back.

The voice seemed a little less monotone, more emotional and the eyes were a little less red now.

"Please Uncle Chuck, remember. You said you loved me, please remember that!"

The robot grabbed the picture, it stared at it for a brief moment and then threw it on the floor and smashed it with its feet.

The eyes were glowing very bright now "Unit Uncle Chuck was obsolete, he had the sickness of freedom but now he is cured."

The robot once more tried to attack Maurice

"No!" Maurice cried

"I must purify you!"

Maurice dodged him but he noticed he was slowing down.

He looked at the ring in his hand and it faded to gray, he quickly got the other ring out as Maurice ran, tears rolled down his eyes as from above a craft began to land.

It landed in the center of the village, Maurice stared on as a large rotund man stepped out.

Many of the enslaved citizens gathered and all chanted in a monotone robotic voice "Long live Robotniks Eternal empire!"

Maurice ran up to the figure, he was livid with anger

"So you are the one who did this, who made everyone your slave?"

Robotnik stared down "yes I am, Doctor Robotnik at your service and who are you?"

"You don't know it yet but today Eggman you have made a very bad enemy, I will do anything I can to stop you. You will pay for what you did to my village and to my Uncle"

"Oh so Worker-bot 20007 is your uncle no wonder why he malfunctioned"

"Malfunctioned you jerk he was fighting to be free again!"

"Freedom is just another word for anarchy, but I am sure your uncle is feeling better now that I cured him of his sickness."

Behind Robotnik Uncle Chuck came up "freedom is a sickness, emotions are a sickness."

"That's right Worker-bot 20007"

"His name is Uncle Chuck!" Maurice had enough and ran to attack Robotnik but his uncle jumped in front of him.

Maurice tried in vain but his Uncle kept on stopping him

"This is why emotions must be purged" said Robotnik "and all must feel the cure to all suffering. And I am the one to provide it!"

"You loon!"

"Such words coming from someone without a name"

Maurice looked around him, his village was nearly gone, his uncle a robot, and his old life shattered by this big fat jerk. Maurice thought if he was going to fight this "Eggman" he needed a new name for himself. He thought for a second as he said "No wrong I do have a name…"

A name soon came up, one he heard long ago but could not remember where.

"My name is Sonic" he said at last, as if that name sounded normal now and as if it was his actual name

"Well that's an interesting name, why call yourself that?"

"Because my uncle called me Sonny, because he loved me like his own son! And I am fast like a sonic boom, just watch Eggman I will bring you down!"

Maurice now calling himself Sonic then started to run, his feet pedaled forward as he quickly ran towards the outer rims of the forest.

Sonic found himself at Knothole base, Amy was there waiting for him.

"So did you have fun back there, I saw and heard everything."

Sonic was not in the mood for her "oh be quiet I don't need to hear from you right now, I put up with you long enough now and I am tired of being teased by you."

"Well good about time you spoke up for yourself." Amy mused " So you call yourself Sonic now nice name by the way."

"Just take me to the princess already its time we had a chat"

Amy nodded and soon they went inside.

Sally awaited the two and asked "well how did your first mission go Maurice?"

"Not good, here have your rings back along with the emerald" said Sonic

"He's calling himself Sonic now" Amy chimed

"Yes nice name" said Sally "but I guess you are giving up now?"

Sonic turned to her

"No" he said with a bit of anger in his voice "but I want to ask something"

"Name it" said Sally

"If I join you will you do your best in helping me free my uncle, Robotniks made this personal for me and I want to take him down"

"We will do our best Sonic, but we'd know very little about the roboticization process it could take years to research it."

"I understand, so got a place for me to sleep I am joining your army now after all"

"Sure, Amy Show him a room please"

"Fine enough" Amy said with a huff

The two walked down a large corridor as Sonic asked "so what is your problem anyhow, did the chaos energy make you into a jerk or something?"  
"Very funny, so happens I was always like this. When I was a kid Sally used to tease me about it."

"So you are friends then huh?"

"Yes we are almost like sisters in a way, but obviously we have different parents" she then pointed at a door and said "this room here is you"

Sonic walked inside, it was just a plain barracks with only a few things in it like a bed and a desk.

"Sure it's not Casino Night but you get used to it."

"So tell me how long you have been here?" asked Sonic

"Two years, its kind of my home."

"No wonder why you are cranky"

"Okay fine you got me there blue boy, but I got my eye on you so you know" Amy then left Sonic on his own as he laid back "Uncle Chuck" he said as he slowly fell into a restless sleep.

Above in the former town of Green Hill Worker-bot 20007 was nearing the end of his duty, to gut and strip his former home for material.

He had smashed apart lots of furniture and non needed items, the only thing that was good for was for fuel for the ever growing factory.

He had destroyed every room except one, his former nephews.

He came inside ripping posters and pictures apart, they mattered not in the new order.

He quickly got rid of the entire room except for one item, A photo album.

Inside were pictures of Uncle Chuck and Maurice.

He tore up every last one of them, except for one.

The photo of him and Maurice hugging each other, the same one his nephew shown him earlier.

"It is irrelevant" said Worker-bot 20007, he tore that up and then left the house.

He then jumped into a wrecking machine and smashed it apart.

He then marched to the factory where Robotnik stood before him]

"You were once Charles hedgehog weren't you Worker-bot 20007?" he asked

Worker-bot 20007 nodded

"Thought you looked familiar, well welcome home"

"Thank you Master" said Worker-bot 20007 as he marched inside the large factory which was growing by the minute.

"Soon everyone will live in homes like this" Robotnik chimed as he went back to his landing craft to his command ship.

End of act 1


	2. The Green Hill incident Act Two

Sonic 25

Authors note:

I am sure you may ask questions about this series but I assure you I will answer them in a Q and A bonus I plan to make.

I also have plans for character profiles which will appear after each "Level" almost like the ending score or the bonus levels from the games.

You can see right away what parts of the Sonic verse I am pulling from but I plan on keeping it that way.

And don't worry if your favorite characters ore Badniks has not appeared yet they will and I will go over that in the Q and A as well.

With that said lets start with Act 2:

Level 1: The Green Hill incident

Act 2: The story of the Mystics

Sonic was having a dream, a very bad dream.

Visions of what happened the previous day filled his nightmares.

He saw his uncle become a robot again and behind him the laughing face of Robotnik.

He then dreamed he was elsewhere and a female Hedgehogs face appeared before him one he had not seen in a while.

"Mom!" he cried in his dream

He saw her bring him to his Uncle on a small rowboat

"Please be a good boy for your Uncle Chuck Maurice!"

"Mom don't go!"

She faded as he saw something, a wave of water.

It came around him and he was carried away by it, he began dipping under the water and... he saw something else, a figure he did not know.

An orange female echidna dressed in some sort of old priestess garb.

She seemed to be sleeping here, whoever she was.

"So you are one of the blessed by the power of the Sol, we knew this day would come"

"Who are you?" asked Sonic wondering what this was about, the voice sounded familiar somehow but he could not place why.

"The question is who are you. Are you Maurice Hedgehog or is it Sonic now?"

"What do you mean, my real name is Maurice right?"

"Are you sure, or were you always destined to change your name and change your fate?"

"Is that the only thing you do is ask questions?" Sonic was a little annoyed by now "and what do you mean by all that?"

"Seems like I am not the only one asking questions" the echidna spoke "you are quite an interesting being"

"Just who are you anyway?" Sonic asked

"My name is Tikal, or at least it used to be… its hard to tell"

He then came out of the water as dream went blank...

Sonic woke from his sleep in shock

"What in the world was that?" Sonic asked, now awoken fully he put on his shoes and walked out of his room.

He went up the hallway and saw someone, it was Amy with a smile on here face.

"You are up early, daylight is only just a few minutes away."  
"Oh great its you again" Sonic sighed

"Yes me again, by the way didn't you see your shoes recently?"

"Huh, what kind of question is that?"

"Because your shoes are falling apart"

Sonic looked down at his feet and he could not help but to see one of his blue toes peering out of a hole.

"Must have been from yesterday"

"The chaos power, it has odd effects. That's why I use my special hammer."

"I see" Sonic sighed

He looked down at his shoes once more in sadness, just the other day a still relatively new pair of bright red and white converse type shoes.

They were just fine for the slow walking Sonic did when he was still Maurice but they were not for running especially at the kinds of speeds he was now able to run.

"You seem sad now" said Amy "let me guess they were a gift from your uncle"

"Why do you care?" Sonic groaned

"Hey I am not that insensitive, besides these are my off hours. Look give them to me and I will fix them good as new."

"You can fix shoes?" Sonic inquired

"In a way yes, come there is something I want to show you."

Sonic nodded and followed her to the elevator

"We are not going underwater again are we?"

"Yes but don't worry its safe."

"If you say so" said Sonic with a sigh.

The two went down in the elevator and this time instead of the tunnel they went earlier they went the other direction which lead to a large cave.

"These are the mystic caves, at least one of the mystic caves."

"There are more like this?" Sonic asked

"All over the world, they were made by the ancient mystics."

"Never heard of them"

"You did badly in school didn't you?" Amy sighed "the mystics are an old race of Mobia, they had a vast empire spanning the planet creating what they thought was the era of eternal peace."

"Let me guess tit didn't last"

Amy nodded "war broke out as soon as the emeralds were discovered. Between the mystics, the Babylons and the humans."

"The Babylons?"

Amy sighed "a rival to the Mystics, anyhow together they had a huge war which nearly killed our world."

"Who first discovered the Emeralds?" Sonic asked

"We think it was the Mystics, they called the emeralds the Sol"

Sonic stared at Amy "that name it appeared in a dream of mine"

"The one with Tikal no doubt"

"You had the dream too didn't you?" Sonic inquired

Amy sighed "not a dream, a vision. Of a lost era and of a lost people. These caves are the only thing remaining of them really except for a ruin or two. Then there are the rings and the emeralds"

She then walked farther into the cave and below her a large body of water stood.

Sonic was taken aback as she seemed to walk right on it.

"This water is over a thousand feet deep" Amy stated "I tested it but I don't seem to be able to sink into it"

"But how"

"Because of Chaos energy, it once ran in here. And there is one other thing that comes from here"

The pool began to glow as something emerged from it, a small golden ring.

"Every day just around daybreak these rings appear, plus the pool seems to recharge old rings"

She dropped the rings she had into the pool, they were gray but as soon as they touched the water they became gold again.

"This is why we call the old ones the mystics, we have no idea how they do it but its here"

"This is amazing" said Sonic "but how does this relate to my shoes?"

"I was getting to that" said Amy "take off your shoes and socks"

Sonic didn't know why she was asking this but since he just saw a magic ring pop out of a thousand foot pool that somehow she was standing on Sonic figured this was worth a shot.

He gave them to her as she laughed "and I thought you had blob feet without toes because you wore your shoes so much" as she looked at his bare feet.

She then dropped the shoes and socks into the pool and they fell into it.

Soon the pool glowed once more than a fresh pair of socks and shoes came out of the pool.

Amy handed him the shoes and socks, Sonic stared at the shoes as they did not look anything like his old ones.

No they were now running shoes and well built ones with a gold buckle on them.

"You will find they are dry" said Amy "chaos energy at its finest"

"But if it can do this it can do anything right?"

"" the mystics had power but not without limitations, the era of great chaos proved that thus why we call the Sol these days the chaos emeralds."

"Funny something so wonderful can bring such sadness" Sonic remarked

"Very poetic, didn't know you had it in you"

"There isn't much I know of you either"

"Too true, anyhow come we have to go upstairs Sally is probably awake now and I like to be early for her"

Sonic nodded wondering why now this Amy Rose was being nice.

The two came to the command center, a large room in the center of Knothole base

There Sally stood with a tablet computer in her hand.

"Hello you two good morning" Sally said pleasantly "Its briefing time"

The two stood before as Sally said "Nicole please give me up the North island file"

"Yes Sally" said an electronic voice

"Who is Nicole?" Sonic asked

"A supercomputer" said Amy "don't worry its on our side"

Before them soon came the image of North Island with a date blow it reading "North Island 10 years ago"

Sally spoke "this is North Island, population nearly 20000 inhabitants, at headcount we would say there were 19906 people in total. Both humans and Mobia lived there in peaceful communities"

Another photo came up, this one said "North Island, day one of Robotnik"

Sonic immediately saw the difference between the photos, the one before looked very tropical with a few villages about but now there was a large factory consuming the east end of the island.

"That factory used to be a town called Summit reach" Sally said "he began his invasion there."

Another photo came up, about half the island was consumed by factories now and it said "North Island, day five of Robotnik."

"Only five days in and half of the Island is enslaved" Sally stated "within a week the island looked like this"

Another photo came up and the whole island was now a massive set of factories.

"Robotnik won't be that fast here as South island is bigger but it will fall within at least two weeks"

"We can't let that happen" said Sonic "we have to do something"

"Indeed but it may be too late for our island, it may be bigger but our population is smaller." Said Amy

"This is why the army isn't faring so good" Sally said with a sigh "but there is hope… the six emeralds we know where most of them are now"

Sonic was surprised "You do?"

"Well not exactly where but we have some last known locations"

A world map came up and there were at least five energy readings on it.

"We know two emeralds are here on this Island, three are on West Island makes five, only one of the six known emeralds is missing so far"

"When do we go to West Island?" Sonic asked

"In a few days, we have to help a few places on this island before we go, I want to save as many as we can on this island before we move on."

A Map pulled up showing six locations appeared

The town of Green Hill was highlighted in gray but the others were highlighted in blue.

"Green Hill has fallen that leaves Marble Town, Spring Yard and the largest town we have Starlight city. The other two Locations are the Labyrinth and the outer reaches and that is currently being turned into some sort of large factory for Robotnik."

"He is invading both ends of the Island at once" Said Amy

"The safest place to go is the Labyrinth, but it's a little tricky to get inside it." Sally stated "that labyrinth was built by the Mystics as a base for their war long ago so if they used it so can we"

"So what do we do now then?" Sonic asked

"Right now we must go to the outskirts of Green Hill" Said Sally "my sources say that some refugees are hiding near the outskirts of the town in the forests. We can't have them there so we must get them"

"How many people can this base take?"

Sally sighed "that's the problem, we have the other refugees in the barracks right now but we can't take everyone, there are other shelters nearby but we have to fight for them."

Another map of South island appeared showing locations around the former town of Green Hill

"There are two forests near Green Hill, Knothole forest which is above us"

"Thus, the name of this base" said Amy

"There is the leaf forest which we are going to" Said Sally "this time I am coming along as I want to see the enemy first hand."

"But your majesty I can't allow that" Said Amy "what if you are roboticized?"

"I don't care, if my people suffer I suffer. I may be of noble blood but its still the same as yours in the end." Sally then pulled out a small laser pistol from her jacket "besides I got this, its good against robots."

"But you don't have chaos power do you?" Sonic asked

"Wish I did but no" Sally chimed "but I can keep up trust me I am not as weak as I look, now come we got some work ahead of us."

The three headed to the elevator and soon outside, Amy and Sonic grabbed a few of the power rings and they put them in Sonics satchel.

"I will carry that" said Sally

Sonic nodded and soon the three made their way outside

Sonic looked around, this was not the same location they went out of the day before as he noticed that the area was different.

"Did we go through another tunnel?" Sonic asked

"No it's the same one" said Sally "that underwater tunnel is Mystic technology."

"" amazing, how many places it can go?"

"Almost anywhere on the island" said Amy

Sally pulled out a tablet computer from here vest and said "Nicole any information on the location of the refugees?"

"Yes Sally there are several ahead but they seem to be under attack, I detect Robotniks forces."

"Thanks Nicole" said Sally as she put the tablet back in her vest

"Well lets do this then" said Amy

The other two nodded as they all rushed ahead.

Sonic and Amy almost ran at the same speeds and even though Sally was a bit behind shew was pretty quick herself.

They saw in the distance at least 10 Mobia under attack, Sonic and Amy ran forward to help save them.

Sonic jumped up and smashed a Motobug and Amy smashed one with her hammer.

Sonic got a few more in performing some sort of spinning dash, he was of course improvising as he didn't have the sort of fighting ability Amy did.

"Look out above us!" said Sally as she fired her pistol at some roboticization pods "they are sending in air support!"

Several Buzzbombers came down and then from the sides several crablike robots came on.

"Crabmeats!" Amy cried "look out they can shoot fireballs from their claws!"

Sonic nodded as he dealt with them, the other two fought off the Buzzbombers as more robots came out.

There were now over two dozen robots around them ranging from Caterkillers to Buzzbombers to Motobugs and Crabmeats

"The party is all here" said Amy "how is that pistol holding out Sally?"

"I got some power packs in my jacket I will be fine, this pistol has enough shots left right now don't worry about me" Sally said

"Lets beat this lot and clear a path for the other refugees" Said Sonic

"Good idea, didn't know you had it in you" said Amy

"Hey can you stop that, I was beginning to start liking you" Sonic replied

"Sorry" said Amy "come on back to work!"

The three started to fight, taking down each robot one at a time. Even outnumbered they seemed to do quite well, as they cleared the path more refugees came out of hiding seeing the heroes do so well.

"How many refugees are out here?" Sally asked Nicole

"I detect at least twelve more near Green Hill."

"Very well" said Sally "Sonic get these refugees to the tunnel Amy and I will go find the others"

"But am I not better suited for that?" asked Amy

"Sonic is faster so he can meet up with us" said Sally "it's okay he will do fine on his own I am sure"

"I won't fail you" said Sonic

Sally nodded as Sonic waved his hand at the refugees "follow me everyone!"

The refugees all gathered, Sonic started to run but kept his speeds low so that the others could catch up.

Before him some robots appeared so Sonic did his spin attack.

As Sonic fought it was almost like he did this sort of thing before, he guessed that the emerald did something else to him so he could fight.

Sonic seemed like a natural at this, as he smashed apart the robots it felt so liberating.

Maurice could never do this, the emerald had given Maurice this new life.

But Maurice now Sonic did have the feeling of sadness for his Uncle, fighting like this seemed to make it go away.

After destroying a few more robots Sonic finally was able to get the refugees to the tunnel, he then felt something however…

A vision appeared of Tikal before him

"Your friends are in danger" she said

Sonic could feel it, he actually thought about Amy now and felt her fighting herself.

"I'm coming" he said as he tried to run back but all this running did drain him of chaos energy

"Oh drat" he cried, he also noticed some of his quills were going brown again

Amy and Sally were in quite a fix, a few roboticizer pods and loads of robots were around them.

"How is your ammo now Sally?" asked Amy

"Getting low" said Sally "is your power fading?"

"A little" said Amy, she threw her hammer at a nearby robot but it didn't come back.

"I will give you a ring" Sally said

"Thanks but without my hammer I am not any good, I may be super strong but these robots can seriously hurt me."

"I understand and I won't have much time to reload my pistol."

"For what its worth your Majesty I am proud of you, your abilities with a laser pistol are amazing"

"I just wonder what happened to Sonic"

"I'm right here!" cried Sonic, he was almost brown again but still willing to fight "sorry I began to lose my powers, give me a ring!"

"You got it!" Sally cried

Sonic caught it and his fur became blue one more

"Get your hammer Amy and we will send these bots to the scrapheap!" he shouted

Amy nodded, her fur was becoming gray again as she dashed to get her hammer as Sonic cleared a path for her.

The two fought off the robots as Sally put another power pack in her pistol and the three once more stood triumphant.

They quickly got the rest of the refugees back to the base but Sally turned around back after they reached the cave.

Sonic cried "where are you going?"

"I have to see it, the slave factory" she replied "I want to see it with my own eyes"

"Your majesty are you sure?" Amy asked

Sally nodded "Sonic come with me Amy you head back to base"

"As you wish your majesty, by the way blue boy you keep her safe. And yourself safe, I think I am starting to like you"

"Good to hear" said Sonic, then he and Sally walked off to Green Hill while keeping low.

The two reached the outskirts of the town on top of a hill, from her jacket Sally pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"You look first, it was your home village and I know its painful but I want to hear what you say." she said

Sonic nodded, he then peered through the binoculars and then gave out a large gasp.

"What is it?" Sally asked

"Its bigger, far bigger than yesterday. The factory has consumed all but the area of where I used to live." he said with a sad tone.

"What else?"

"I see them… the workers, they are making the factory bigger putting up panels and steel girders probably more additions to the factory. I also see some others marching off to the mines luckily they don't seem to be anywhere the other entrance to the base"

Sally took a deep breath and said "please give the binoculars to me"

Sonic put them down and asked "are you sure, its quite horrible"

Sally nodded "yes, please I wish to see it"

Sonic handed the binoculars to her and she looked at it.

Sally put them down and said "I have seen enough, lets get out of here to the tunnels we have done enough for now"

Sonic nodded and the two walked to the tunnel.

Once inside Sally spoke "so Amy has taken a liking to you, that's good to hear"

"Yeah but I am unsure if I like her yet she seems to be very standoffish"

Sally laughed "yeah she kind of is but she does it to see what you are made of, she's actually very kind once you know her"

"She doesn't seem like it" Sonic shrugged "well tell me about her since you know her so well, that is if you don't mind"

"Not at all, Amy came from North Island one of the many orphans from there."

Sonic stopped "but I am from North Island"

Sally turned to him and said "then you were there, weren't you? There the day Robotnik started conquering it"

Sonic shrugged again "I really don't remember much of that time, guess Robotniks conquest of it wiped my memory of it"

"Trauma does many strange things" Sally said with a sigh "for some it makes them block out memories for others it makes them even more driven. Amy is the second one, she remembers everything as she saw here parents become roboticized. Its why she keeps her distance as she doesn't want to be hurt again"

"But how did she escape?" Sonic asked

"My late father King Acorn sent a rescue party, I know your Uncle was there. I actually have records of it."

Sally pulled out her tablet and said "Nicole please give me North Island refugee data"

"Of course Sally" said Nicole

"Here look at this" she said pointing at Amy Rose "Parents were David and Maria hedgehog"

"My Uncle knew them" said Sonic

"Yeah anyhow my father took Amy in and raised her alongside of me until he died about a year ago."

"I am sorry for your loss" said Sonic "but why are you not queen?"  
"I didn't take up my royal line plus I didn't want to do it until I came of age. Not like it matters as South island up until now was mostly a constitutional monarchy and is really governed by Parliament. I only have a small say in things really. And if Robotnik does wind up running things I might as well not be queen."

"But you seem so gentile I don't see why anyone would object to your rule if you were queened"

"Thank you Sonic, do you want to see your record?"

"Yes please"

Sally pulled it up as it read "Maurice Hedgehog refugee data:

Parents: Maurice Sr and Sonya Hedgehog

Birthplace: North Island

Status of parents: Unknown

Other relatives: Adopted by Sir Charles Hedgehog of Green hill, non biological relation to subject"

"So Uncle Chuck wasn't my real Uncle" Said Sonic "him treating me the way he did I don't care about that. But my parents are listed as unknown so they can still be alive somewhere as people not robots"

"Yes but it can go either way" Said Sally

"Still my Uncle was a knight huh, even if I am not related to him by blood that is still very cool"

"Yes he was the bravest of the Knights and the kindest, he retired from the army to raise you."

"He really loved me, really cool guy for him to do that even if he wasn't my real Uncle."

"Yes, he had a son you know but lost him. His son if he were alive would be around your age"

"Guess he missed his son so much he raised me as he did" Sonic cried a bit

"It's okay" Sally said "one day we may be able to free him"

"Well thanks for the chat Sally" said Sonic "but you and Amy were interesting to talk to"

"Thanks, lets move on I am sure Amy is worried about us by now"

Amy was in the command center pacing

"Where are they?" she asked "on a date or something?"

Sonic and Sally soon came in and Amy cried "hey you two I was worried the tunnel collapsed or you got roboticized!"

"Sorry Amy" Sally said calmly "you may relax now I have to plan for the next phase"

"Not likely I am going to the training center and blue boy you are coming with me"

Sonic tilted his head "but aren't you tired and hungry?"

"Of course I am but I really want to get some training in"

"Amy please relax, don't make me have to make that an order"  
"okay fine" Amy said with a bit of a huff "before the next mission I do want some training with Maurice over there if you don't mind."

"If you wish" said Sonic with a shrug "but can you please call me Sonic now?"

"Not yet, after you held the princess up I am going to keep up the mouth for a bit"

Sonic sighed "have it your way"

"Lets go to the galley" said Sally "they got chilidogs"  
Sonics mouth watered "did you say Chilidogs?"

"Yummy!" Amy cried

Sonic looked at her "you like chilidogs too?"

Amy nodded "only Sally doesn't really like them here I guess"

Sally laughed "yes but for you two I will eat anything."

"Pickled beats?" Sonic said

"Asparagus?" Amy chimed

Sally laughed "okay almost anything"

Amy and Sonic both laughed as they went off to the galley.

The three ate alongside the various refugees, there were so many here that the food ran out quickly.

"There is another problem about this base, we have plenty of rations for short term but for long term we don't know how long the food will last." said Sally

"I guess that is one of the few good things about being a robot" Amy chimed "robots don't need to eat."

"I wonder what it feels like to be like those Worker-bots… do you remember your old life, your family, your friends?" Asked Sally

"My uncle seemed to remember" said Sonic "but it was only for a moment"

Sally sighed "it could be that your mind is still in one of those things but you are unable to act against what your body does"

"Or the original personality dies after some time" Amy spoke

Sonic grew a little mad "How can you say something like that?"

"Sorry" said Amy with a sad sigh implying that she was sorry for saying that "but in a way would that be better than being a prisoner of your own body?"

"Perhaps it would" said Sally "I would like a mission sometime to capture one of these Worker-bots and study one. I know that sounds insensitive to the person who is used to be but we need to know how the thing works."

"I just wish we knew how the machine worked, the kind of power Robotnik has should be impossible" Sonic said

"Well maybe not" said Sally "the Mystics prove anything is possible"

"But how do the Worker-bots get power to function, is it in those factories?" Amy asked

"There is so little we know about this." Sally said "in any case tomorrow we head out to Marble town and prepare to defend it as best as we can."

"How many soldiers do you have?" Sonic asked

"There are a dozen in Marble town, my knight Antoine D'Coolette and his fellow guard Bunnie Rabbit are in charge" Sally replied "they are good soldiers but they are no match for Robotnik"

"But we are" said Amy "Sonic you and I are proving to be quite a team"

"Just don't cocky remember earlier you almost lost your powers entirely thus why before you go to bed I will hand you your emeralds to keep overnight"

"So the emeralds can recharge us?" asked Sonic

"That seems to be how it works, of course both of us have only been exposed to the emerald for short periods of time. I actually only held my emerald just a day before Robotnik came" said Amy "before we were studying it and its relation to the power rings"

"We only found the emerald about a month ago in the Mystic cave, we were actually digging more shelter areas there when we found it"

"Our top scientist took many sleepless nights looking at the emerald too, I had to put the poor guy on vacation on West island his home"

"Poor ol Rotor" Amy chimed "good fellow though."

Sonic yawned "well guess its time to lay back for a bit"

"We still have training you know you slacker" Amy peeped

"Oh drat" Sonic said with a sigh

"Yeah better not keep Amy waiting" said Sally "she doesn't have loads of patience"

"Darn right" Said Amy

The three laughed once more than they all left the Galley.

There was no time for laughing for one Sir Charles Hedgehog.

Deep in the cyberspace of his robotic brain the original personality of Uncle Chuck was buried deep into Robotniks programming.

But Uncle Chuck could do nothing here, he simply had no will of his own.

Sure his body moved and he did have some control over his actions but only the actions deemed to him by his master.

The personality was still here, but it was unable to act upon Uncle Chucks own desires.

No something else pulled the strings.

The original personality looked on as the new robotic personality did its duties.

Uncle Chuck would want to do anything but this slave labor, but wanting was a feeling and robots don't have feelings.

The original personality stared on, unable to act against anything.

Before him commands flooded the cyberspace, commands he could not help but obey.

"You are a robot" it commanded

"I am a robot" Uncle Chuck replied unable to respond otherwise

"You are Worker-bot 20007" it commanded

"I am Worker-bot 20007" he replied

"You will obey"

"I will obey"

The two personalities acted as one, the robot personality was as much of the master ass Robotnik was.

Outside cyberspace Worker-bot 20007 was working.

Around him were lots of conveyor belts and assembly lines.

Inside Uncle Chuck watched himself build various things such as the Badniks which would help invade the next town but outside Worker-bot 20007 was just another cog in the machine, he and many others would build many of Robotniks attack robots and Badniks here.

What was so impressive and yet so horrifying is that they all built this factory within a day.

There was no need for rest, no need for food or water.

Their shifts would last all day and night with only periodical breaks top retrieve energy rations and those breaks would only happen for only a few minutes.

With day 2 of his enslavement over Worker-bot 20007 was ready for his daily energy ration.

If Uncle Chuck could stop himself he would, to not keep going and fall over like scrap metal would be a blessing.

One by one they marched towards a central complex in the factory, this complex used to be where people used to commune, to sing and dance.

But now it was a hub, Worker-bot 20007 opened his chest unit and one of the other robots handed him something.

A small golden ring, Worker-bot 20007 handed the one he had in his chest originally back and the now gray ring was transferred up.

It was inserted into a generator and recharged.

Robotnik had come down once more to observe these operations, he looked around admiring the wonder of his achievements.

"Its beautiful" he said "life with order and purpose. The order to the chaos, the cure for all that which hurts our world."

He looked at all of his workers and came up to his command podium

"This factory is only the first step of cleansing this island of Chaos and the disease of freedom. You should thank me for curing you" he said

"We do master Robotnik" Worker-bot 20007 said with all the rest collectively "we are blessed by your gift."

Robotnik then pulled out a red emerald from his cloak and said "soon my beautiful friend you won't be alone and my dreams of an everlasting utopia will soon come true"

The red chaos emerald glowed as Robotnik began to walk out of the facility.

Deep inside his robotic prison Uncle Chuck briefly had a small spark of his former self as he briefly thought "I miss you Sonny, you may not have been my real nephew but I loved you"

"Irrelevant" said the robot personality giving him a small but strong shock to put Uncle Chuck back in line.

"Yes irrelevant" Uncle Chuck repeated

"You will obey"

"I will obey"

The inner cyberspace was now as one again and Uncle Chuck could no nothing about it.

End of level 1


	3. Sonic 25 Level 1 Bonus: Sonic

Sonic 25 Bonus 1:

Character Profile: Sonic the hedgehog

Name: Maurice Hedgehog Jr.

Nickname: Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 15

Fur color: Blue (originally brown)

Eye color: Green

Outfit: Sonic wears his Sonic Adventure attire

Weakness: water (he is terrified of it)

Personality: This Sonic is not as arrogant as his games counterpart, and not as rude as his Boom! Counterpart, he is still getting used to his powers so he has not got more of his Sonic like traits yet.

Character questions:

1: why was he brown at first? In the games he was always blue!

This is a shout out to his Fleetway incarnation, Fleetway used to make Sonic the hedgehog comics in the United Kingdom which had its own universe separate from the games and the 90's cartoon series (pre Sonic X and Sonic Underground)

2: Why isn't he more like his game counterpart? This Sonic seems kind of bland!

This Sonic is only starting off, I assure you he will become a little more like his games counterpart as time goes on.

Besides with how much of a general jerk he is in Sonic Boom! This is a bit of a refreshing approach to the character.

3: What version of Sonic is this one most like?

The SatAM version (Saturday morning Sonic the show that gave us Princess Sally)

With bits of his adventure era later

4: Sonic seems rather stupid, why?

We need a character to introduce us to this universe and how it works. Besides Sonic was never really displayed as the brains in most media but he is a bit smarter than he seems right now.

5: Why do this to Sonic?

I wanted my own version of Sonic compiled from my favorite version and the newer adventure era Sonic, again think of this like a superhero origin than an actual game adaptation.

Anyhow small bonus for now, this bonus material are meant to brief so not to give away spoilers for the main story.


	4. Level 2: Marble and steel Act one

Sonic 25

Level 2: Marble and steel

Act 1: Amy Rose and the Envoy

Amy Rose knew she was having that stupid nightmare again.

She was back in her old village when it was being attacked by Robotnik.

She saw her parents get scooped up by roboticization pods, for her this was the same old thing again and since she had seen it so many times by now she was bored with it.

"Blah, blah my parents are robots" Amy sighed "oh no mom, dad, yakkety yak."

"My parents are robots!" Cried a young Amy "oh no mom, dad!"

"Tikal where are you already, this movie is played out" Amy moaned

"But this is who you are" said Tikal "this is your lost family and who you are fighting for, I don't control these visions I told you that"

"Well I don't control them!" cried Amy "besides dint we do this before?"

"Yes we did, but destiny is doing this not me"

Amy sighed "well at least there is something new in this one"

She then pointed as she saw a young Sonic and a female hedgehog she didn't know.

She walked over to the young Sonic as the female hedgehog put him on a rowboat

"Mom!" Cried the young Sonic

"Please be a good boy for your Uncle Chuck Maurice!"

"Mom don't go!" the young Sonic cried

Amy then watched as a large tidal wave came up and pushed the young Sonic off the boat and into what must have been quite deep water.

"Woa!" cried Amy, instinctively she dove into the water and attempted to pull him out.

She pulled him into the rowboat and cried "he took in water!"

She then gave him mouth to mouth, this dream just got weirder but she had an instinctive need to save the young Sonic.

The young Sonic awoke "thank you lady"

"You're welcome Sonic" She said

"But my name is Maurice…" the kid then drifted to sleep

"Hey that's a good nickname, but I think I will call him Sonny" said Sir Charles

Amy nodded as Tikal reappeared

"And this is what made Sonic who he is" she said as Amy then awoke.

Amy got up from bed and said "well that last part was different from it normally is"

She quickly took a shower, got dressed grabbed her emerald and walked out of her room.

Amy walked across the hallway and saw Sonic

"Hey Amy got a minute?" he asked

Amy shrugged, she didn't know what he wanted but said "sure, what do you want?"

Sonic rubbed his head a bit, he seemed a bit nervous

"Well spit it out I don't have all day blue boy" she said

"Well..." he seemed unsure at first but then finally said "I dreamed about you"

Amy freaked out "did I save you from drowning in that dream?"

Sonic nodded "yes… but I don't actually think it was a dream I think it actually happened."

Amy held her emerald as did Sonic

"Must have been the emeralds" said Amy "the legends say they can warp time"

Sonic tilted his head "you mean to tell me we can time travel in these?"

Amy shrugged "well maybe but only so much, this does explain why the legends say there are six emeralds but also say there are seven. Perhaps even one of these emeralds can actually time travel itself"

"That may be why we also can locate only five" Sonic replied

"See you are not a dumb as I thought" Said Amy

"Sorry I was just a little… slow, guess my childhood trauma did more to me than I thought."

Amy nodded "It's okay, look I never meant to mean about teasing you."

"I know Sally told me about your past."

"Did she now?" Amy asked

Sonic nodded "I get it, but I don't think too many other people will"

"Well at least two other people I know get it" said Amy "first there is you, then there is Sally. Then is Antoine my boyfriend"

Sonic looked at her "you have a boyfriend?"

"Well sort of boyfriend" Amy said smiling "he's kind of seeing another person right now but we are still close"

"Bet you are, and the person he is seeing what do you think about it"

"Bunnie is fine, she is not on my best friends list but we get along well enough" Amy started "anyhow lets give the emeralds to Sally and see what her plan is"

Sonic nodded and the two walked to the command center.

Up above in his command ship Robotnik waited patiently while looking at some data on his computer, it was scanning all the minds of all of his workers making sure that they were keeping loyal to him but there was one slave that seemed to be giving him trouble lately.

Worker-bot 20007 soon came in, right on time as Robotnik asked him to.

"Worker-bot 20007" Robotnik started "welcome to the command ship"

Worker-bot 20007 nodded "thank you master, what do you want of me?"

Robotnik pulled up a data-chart of Worker-bot 20007's subjugation and said "you have been resisting me"

Worker-bot 20007 looked on as Robotnik said "it's okay I understand, you had your past infect you. Plus there is something else"

A video recorded by Worker-bot 20007 came up and it shown the picture of the emerald Uncle Chuck gave to his nephew.

"The chaos emerald, it touched you and your nephew. I was able to pull up your memories and it is clear that Sonic is actually your adopted nephew Maurice"

Worker-bot 20007 nodded "yes Master"

"He obviously took on chaos energy, I know those abilities must be the result of it. Tell me though Worker-bot 20007 can you prove your loyalty by being my envoy for the Marble Town operation?"

"Yes master, I will do as you wish"

"Splendid, no doubt this Sonic character will be there and I wish to see your interaction with him and will monitor it. The moment those nasty emotions come up I am sorry but I will have to give you punishment, as I will have to now to ensure you won't disobey."

Robotnik sighed "Worker-bot 20007 activate directive 4."

Inside the cyberspace Uncle Chuck looked on as energy surrounded him, he was then filled with loads of energy that suppressed him even more, pain came into his virtual body which intensified outside Worker-bot 20007 was crying out in pain something both have not felt in a while and it hurt them severely.

"Now please Worker-bot 20007 deactivate directive 4"

The pain ended and Robotnik could tell that Worker-bot 20007 was now compliant.

"Sorry about that" Robotnik said with a bit of regret in his voice "it needed to be done, now please Worker-bot 20007 tell me your directives."

"Directive 1: I must obey Robotnik" Worker-bot 20007 stated flatly "directive 2: I must help cure others of sickness, directive 3: I must do duties on time, directive 4: Emergency directive, perform maintenance on self to suppress original personality"

Robotnik nodded "and how do you feel Worker-bot 20007?"

"I feel nothing, I think nothing, I am a robot" Worker-bot 20007 stated

"And what of Sir Charles Hedgehog"

"He is obsolete."

Robotnik nodded "good to hear that, we shall leave in a few hours I shall let the islands forces do as they wish for now, it won't matter soon and time is on my side. I have waited for some time for my conquest and I can wait longer. I am a patient man"

"Yes Master" Worker-bot 20007 nodded as he walked off to prepare to head out.

Robotnik said "soon enough my patience will soon pay off"

He observed the data of his workers and prepared for the next phase.

Sally stood in the command center waiting for Amy and Sonic, the two came in and she said "hello you two, good morning"

Amy and Sonic nodded as Sally said "big mission ahead, I just got word Robotnik himself is heading to Marble Town within the next few hours, he is first sending out an envoy to meet us but will come to us when he wishes."

"A envoy, that's like a spokesperson right?" Sonic asked

Amy and Sally nodded "guess Robotnik is trying to read us"

Sally nodded once more "he is using this envoy to see what we will do, it is one of his Worker-bots. We must observe this Worker-bot but not try to free it or anything, no matter who it is I don't want that Worker-bot to do as it its told no matter who it was."

"What if it is my Uncle?" asked Sonic

"Well it could even be your parents" Amy piped "look Sonic we may not wish to attempt to free them you said that your Uncle was only free for a moment and who knows if you try to free him Robotnik has some sort of way to force him back under control."

Sonic sighed "I understand, look just in case I want you Amy to take control of this envoy"

Amy nodded "look it can be even one of my parents for all we know, but I am willing to risk that."

"This is also a chance to study one" said Sally "I really hate to think of one of our own as a science project but we must know about what this roboticization does to you."

Sonic nodded "I understand, well then lets go do this"

"Hey that's my line!" Amy cried

Sonic shrugged "sorry, well here why not use what my uncle used to do with me."

He then put his hand into a fist "he said it was the handshake of the knights"

Amy said "Oh I know this one"

She put her hand into a fist as well, the two pulled their arms up and did a double fist bump

"Lets do it, to it" they said together

The two laughed as Amy said "looks like Uncle Chuck knew his awesome knights handshakes well, that was the handshake of determined knights"

"Guess he never lost it" said Sonic

The two laughed once more than Amy said "lets do that again and this time no laughing to make it official."

The two did the double handed fist pump once more and cried "lets do it to it" once more

This time Sally joined in, the three nodded and headed out.

Outside they reached Marble Town where both Antoine and Bunnie awaited.

Amy stepped forward and said "Hi Ant!"

Antoine smiled and cried "Mon Cheri!" the two then hugged each other.

Sonic looked on and asked himself "she said he was her ex boyfriend"

Antoine then backed off and said "you are a little late"

Amy laughed "yeah guess I am."

The coyote then turned to Sonic and said "so who iz zis edgehog?"

"That is Sonic" Amy replied "he is new with us"

"Nice to meet you" said Sonic

"Likewise" said Antoine "guess he iz your boyfriend now?"

Amy laughed "hardly" Bunnie came into view and she cried out "hey carrot head!"

Bunnie came in close and said "ah my stars isn't it my pink sugarhog!"

Bunnie then looked at Sonic and said "and lookie here, looks like you got a new friend here"  
Amy nodded as Sonic came up to her

"Then name is Sonic" he said

"Well aren't you the cutest blue thing these eyes have ever seen" she said musingly "handsome too"

"Now Bunnie don't you get any ideas" Said Antoine "you are my girlfriend remember?"

Bunnie laughed "you know me, I like to give them good ol south island hospitality!"

Amy smiled "guess nothing gets you down does it carrot head"

Bunnie laughed "no not even your insults but hey Antoine said not to take it personally"

Amy nodded "this is why I like you Bunnie"

Sally came up and said "well here I am feeling a bit left out" with a laugh

Antoine gave her a smile as well "was not my intent your majesty"

"I know" said Sally with a chuckle "you are all friends here I understand"

"Well if you need a conversation partner I can do that" said Sonic

"Thanks for the offer, but I better prepare myself for Robotnik he will be here soon."

Sonic nodded "hey you are royalty you got to do what you think is best"

"Still come by later" said Sally "I just want you to get used to these two others as they will join our team after this."

"What about the civilians?" Sonic asked

"We took care of that one" said Bunnie "only a handful are here now mostly us in the army the others are in shelters"

"Most of those that Knothole base can't handle will be transferred to West Island" said Sally

"Well then Amy let me get to know these guys, you got a place we can go?"

"I know a great place" said Amy she then waved her hand "Ant, Bunnie you know the place!"

The other two smiled as they lead Sonic away from Sally who went inside the mayors house

"Go and enjoy yourselves you guys!" she cried as she went inside.

"I will" said Sonic waving to her and then walked off with the others.

"Woa this place is huge" Sonic said looking at the large place in front of him, it was a dance club that stood out among the smaller buildings of the town.

"Marble town was the place to party… until now" said Amy "but the owner refuses to go evacuate"

" _Mademoiselle_ __Rouge doesn't want to go anywhere right now" said Antoine "she iz quite brave"

"She is expecting us" said Bunnie "that party gal will show us a good time!"

The four walked into the all but empty dance club where a white bat greeted them "hello party animals!" she said

"Rouge!" said Amy loudly "Long time no see!"

The bat nodded "same to you Amy, well looks like you got a new friend there"

Amy nodded "that's Sonic"

Sonic waved to her and gave out a large "hello!"

Rouge smiled "got a nice group going on"

"So you know this Rouge too Amy?" said Sonic

"Well occasionally, she's spent some time in jail so I don't know her that well"

Rouge nodded "I was a thief" she said

"She's not that bad of a person though" said Antoine "ze lady is trying to turn a new leaf"

"Well you were the one who arrested me" said Rouge "if you like me then I can't be too bad now huh?"

"Well I like yah well enough sugah" said Bunnie "so show us a good time already, I know no one is here now but you always have a party sugah!"

"Don't you know it!" said Rouge, music started to play and the five began to dance.

Sonic was beginning to enjoy himself, he had never had this kind of fun before.

"Care to share a dance?" Rouge asked

Sonic blushed "uhh sure"

She floated about with her wings a little as she began to party with him.

Sonic never danced with a girl before, whoever this Rouge was she seemed to already take a liking to him.

She noticed his unsure stance and said "so never danced with a girl before?"

Sonic nodded

"Poor boy, with only one other guy here there is no one else to dance with" she said musingly "Antoine is dancing with Bunnie and Amy and I feel left out"

The two danced, Sonic tried to be a little slow for Rouge while keeping up with her.

Rouge smiled "you got it, you are not so bad at dancing"

"Thanks" said Sonic with a smile, the two danced as soon in the club came Sally

She looked around and saw everyone dancing, she gave a gentile smile at seeing Sonic dancing with Rouge.

"Giving you a good time?" she asked Sonic

"Yes she is" he said

Sally looked at Rouge and said "mind if I try him next?"

"Anything for you highness" Rouge replied

Sally then began to dance with Sonic as he noticed her

"I thought you were preparing for Robotnik" he said

"I am, this is a part of the preparations" Sally replied with a laugh

She danced with him a bit and said "you are not so bad you know"

"That's what Rouge said"

"Did she now?" Sally mused

"Hope you are not jealous" Said Sonic

"Not at all" Sally replied "I just wanted to do this kind of dancing before I did the real thing… Robotnik just sent his envoy here. He will be here in a few minutes but I wanted to enjoy myself first. It's not going to be fun once the envoy comes"

Sonic danced a little and asked "does this envoy have a name?"

Sally nodded "Robotnik calls him Worker-bot 20007"

Sonic immediately stopped dancing, he then cried out "cut the music!"

Rouge nodded cutting the music off as Sonic said "My uncle, Robotnik is sending my uncle"

"His uncle is a robot" said Amy to the others "he was one of the ones roboticized"

"Sorry to hear that" said Rouge

"Thanks" said Sonic "so that lousy Robotnik is sending my Uncle out it figures."

"You were close to him weren't you sugah?" Bunnie asked

Sonic nodded "he was practically a father to me."

"You have my sympathies _Monsieur_ Sonic" said Antoine

"You are all too good people" Sonic replied

"Lets meet him together" said Amy "I know we don't get along still blue boy but you have me at your side"

Sonic nodded, all of them, except Rouge soon headed outside and waited for the envoy.

Worker-bot 20007 came down in a craft escorted by the Swat-bots, he exited the craft and marched to the rendezvous point.

Sally came to him first "welcome Worker-bot 20007" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice but still held out her hand in friendship.

"This unit does need pleasantries" said Worker-bot 20007 flatly "this unit is here to serve his master"

"And where is your master at, too afraid that he had to send you down for him?" Sonic spat, he really hated this

Worker-bot 20007 came up to him and said "illogical as always Maurice unit, the master wishes this unit to observe the former relationship to you"

"Great" Sonic huffed

"Sonic please" said Sally "Worker-bot 20007 is our guest, treat him like you did before he was a robot"

"Fine enough" he said, Sally could tell Sonic wasn't too pleased by this

"This unit sees that Maurice unit isn't the only one effected by chaos energy" Worker-bot 20007 stated as he looked at Amy

"Yes" said Amy as she came in closer "my name is Amy Rose"

Worker-bot 20007 looked at her and said "Error, Amy Rose is not your name"

Sonic looked at Amy and said "really?"

"Unit is detected as Princess Sally of South island" Worker-bot 20007 stated once more

Amy nodded "so guess the jig is up on that one"

Sonics jaw dropped, the other "Sally" came forward and said "sorry Sonic for misleading you"

"Fine enough, though I guess you had your reasons for all this" said Sonic

The other "Sally" nodded as the real one came forward "yes my guard here was acting in command, but as far as this mission is concerned she is still negotiating with Robotnik"

"Acceptable" said Worker-bot 20007

The other "Sally" nodded "my real name is Alicia, and I will do my duty princess"

Sally nodded "okay but still call me Amy, it's the name I chose for myself so please call me that"

"As you wish" Worker-bot 20007 stated once more

Alicia then said "Sonic come with me, Amy is still assigned to her previous duty"

"I get it" said Sonic

"That is not acceptable" Worker-bot 20007 stated "I must study Maurice unit"

Amy nodded "we will take him to the club Alicia"

Alicia nodded "then Bunnie and Antoine come with me"

"What about ze princess?" Antoine asked

"I will be fine" she said as she said "Worker-bot 20007 follow us"

The robot nodded as he came with the two.

Sonic walked next to Amy and said "so you are the real Princess?"

Amy nodded "yes, I gave up that title so that I can fight Robotnik. He took my parents during the rescue mission to North Island, that day I swore I would find them and save them."

"That explains the dream, but what about Alicia you let her boss you around the whole time?"

"Not boss, even as the false Sally she was as noble as I was. I always respected her, I may be royalty but she was always better at the command stuff. Anyhow host of what she said was true, her father was one of my parents guardians who raised us as his own, I even called Alicia by my old name as I am not retaking my name until Eggman goes down."

"Well to end the confusion I will still call her Sally then" said Sonic

"Just remember I still placed her in charge, if its anyone you give gruff to it is me"

"As you say… your majesty"

Amy huffed "stop that, anyhow how are you holding up Sir Charles?"

"This unit is designated Worker-bot 20007" Worker-bot 20007 stated flatly

"Sorry" said Amy "by the way how much do you remember if you don't mind me asking"

"This unit remembers what is needed" Worker-bot 20007 stated "this unit remembers your rescue from the island"

"Yeah my parents brought me there on vacation, turns out bad day as it was right on time for Robotnik to start invading" Amy said sadly "almost the whole royal family wiped out in one day"

"Master Robotnik did not kill them, he gave him the cure"

Sonic turned around "there is that stupid word again" he spat as the two took him inside the dance club.

Sonic, Amy and Worker-bot 20007 were inside the club, Rouge came up to them and looked at the robot.

"So this is the enemy then" she said

"He was my uncle once" Sonic said sadly

"This building serves no purpose" Worker-bot 20007 stated

"But Uncle Chuck you used to love dancing" Sonic said sadly

"Uncle Chuck is obsolete" Worker-bot 20007 stated

"Stop saying that!" Sonic cried

"Sonic stop" Amy said "that is a royal order by your princess!"

Rouge then put her hand on his shoulder and said "please dear it won't do any good"

Sonic huffed as Amy came forward "Worker-bot 20007 my friend here is just angry, I know you don't know what that is like anymore but please understand"

"You are all illogical" Worker-bot 20007 stated "however your apology noted"

Amy nodded "thank you"

Sonic looked on in anger but said nothing

"I hope this ends soon" he thought

Robotnik soon came down in his personal carrier as "Sally" awaited him Robotnik stepped forward and said "hello Alicia Acorn"

"You may call me Sally" she said

"As you wish, I know where the real Princess is now but that does not matter."

"You are very smart indeed" said Sally

"Yes I am miss Sally" Said Robotnik "I know you have two of the emeralds, their powers are in the real Princess and her friend"

"Yes, well if you expect me to hand them to you then sorry I can't do that."

"I knew you may say that" Robotnik said putting his arms behind his back "no matter I do have other methods to get them."

"I am sure you do" said Sally "now what about freeing the Worker-bots and leaving here, you really don't need to enslave people we are a normally peaceful nation"

Robotnik nodded "I have my reasons for why I am doing this, it's not out of hatred or malice but out of the desire for everlasting peace"

"But we were at peace" cried Bunnie "until you came you big fat monster"

"Now that wasn't very nice to say" said Robotnik, he then snapped his fingers and a roboticization pod came down and grabbed Bunnie

"Ah my stars help me!" she cried

"Let her go Robotnik!" Sally cried as she pulled out her laser pistol

"I see you came armed" said Robotnik "but it will do you no good, if you fire that she will be roboticized regardless"

"Guess its an automatic process without you" Sally spat

"Indeed, she will remain free until you fire"

"Fine then" Sally huffed as she put away her pistol not wishing to escalate this farther than it already was.

"Just please let her go"

"I may if you give me those emeralds" Robotnik said

"No Sally don't do it, its not worth my life!" Bunnie cried

"I will put an end to this!" said Antoine as he charged at Robotnik, but as he did another roboticizer pod came down and grabbed him.

"Two citizens then" said Robotnik "I hate methods like this but you give me no choice."

Sally knew she had to stall him so she said "I will get the emeralds just don't hurt them!""

Robotnik nodded "I will give you ten minutes, but if you don't give me the emeralds both these people will become my slaves"

Sally huffed, she then ran off to the club to get help.

"Robotnik has Bunnie and Antoine!" she cried

"He is after the emeralds!" Sonic spat

"Figured he would do this" said Amy "but we have our own hostage"  
Rouge jumped on Worker-bot 20007 "sorry to do this to your uncle" she said as she crashed down on him knocking him out.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked

"Hostage trade, I am not letting him take the emeralds. Sorry Sonic but we must do something and two lives saving are bigger than one"

"Your right" Sonic huffed "sorry Uncle Chuck"

"Hopefully that didn't hurt him too much" said Rouge "lets go"

The three walked out with the unconscious robot and walked to Robotnik

Robotnik stood there as Sonic came forward "we have my Uncle Eggman, we won't give you the emeralds but we will give you back my uncle as much as I hate it"

Robotnik smiled "such a noble deed"

He then snapped his fingers and the roboticization pod holding Antoine released him.

"Now let go of Bunnie!" Sally spat

"Sorry, but you are not the real princess here"

Amy stepped forward "let her go!"

"There you are princess" said Robotnik as a few Swat-bots and Badniks came out from behind him.

Amy looked on and said "are you listening to me tubby!"

"Such rudeness" Robotnik said "as Punishment I shall roboticize your friend"

The pod then lit up, Sonic jumped up to try to save Bunnie but was intercepted by his robotic uncle who was now awake.

Rouge came in and tried to help her but Buzzbombers came in and took her down.

Amy wanted to throw her hammer but before she could the pod opened leaving a robotic rabbit behind.

"Long live Robotniks Eternal Empire" said the robot

Robotnik then said "you can have your friend back now"

A Swat-bot got Uncle Chuck and carried him inside one of the carriers

The Badniks, Swat-bots and Bunnie began attacking them as Robotnik slowly left

"Such a shame it had to end like this" he said as he got into his own carrier

"Not again!" Sonic cried as he tried to catch up but Badniks began to attack him

"Time to fight!" cried Amy

The others then began to fight off the robots.

Sally pulled out her laser pistol and fired it at several nearby Badniks

Sonic and Amy cleared a path out as Antoine ran up to Bunnie

"Bunnie!" he cried

"Unit Bunnie is obsolete" said the robot bunny "I am Worker-bot 210801"

Antoine sighed as she began fighting him

Rouge came near and said "you have to knock her out, sorry but she is Robotniks now!"

Antoine nodded "forgive me" he said as he came in with his sword and knocked Bunnie out with its hilt.

Amy tossed her hammer destroying a few Badniks, she then smashed a few apart as she cried "lets get to the base!"

"What about Bunnie?" asked Antoine

"She is coming with us, no way I am letting Robotnik take your girlfriend away. We will try to free her" Said Amy

"But Amy are you sure?" Sally asked

"The base has a few places we can keep her, its shielded so I don't think she can relay our location to Robotnik"

Rouge nodded "if you don't mind I think I will join you"

"Lets get the heck out of here" said Sonic as he smashed a few of the last Badniks

The team took Bunnie in tow as they all rushed for the base.

Bunnie was placed inside a large chamber, it was well sealed and she was quite well restrained

Amy looked on as Sonic came up to her

"I learned a lot recently, my uncle was not my real uncle and you are a princess"

Amy turned to him and said "sorry for the deception, most that know me well enough learn eventually"

"Now I see why you were so standoffish, it wasn't just because you were hurt but because you are royalty"

Amy nodded "sorry about all that, you know you are really not that bad of a guy."

"So I guess we are getting on friendly terms now huh?"

Amy shrugged "looks that way, you are getting better but you got to watch that temper of ours. I know how you feel but we got to fine tune that"  
"I can help with that" said Rouge coming to join them

"So you are joining my team I guess" said Amy

Rouge nodded "You can use my help princess, admit it"

"So why do you call yourself Amy Rose for anyhow?" Sonic asked "at least my nickname makes sense"

Amy threw her arms up "My mother called me 'Amée' which means beloved, the rose came in as my family crest is a Rose"

"That's a cool name then" said Sonic

"Well my real name is a kind of giveaway" said Amy "Sally is derived from the word Sarah meaning princess or noblewoman."

Sonic smiled "you certainly got a big brain on you"

Amy blushed "the royal academy, though I think Alicia is smarter than me as she is good with computers"

"Well hopefully she can be of help here" said Rouge "if she is that good with computers maybe she is good with robots"

Amy nodded as Bunnie awoke

She looked up them and said "you will be roboticized"

Amy sighed "we definitely have our work cut out for us"

She then came down with Rouge and Sonic in tow to Bunnies chamber

"Sorry Bunnie for doing this to you"

The robot stared at her coldly "this unit shall escape, this unit will help cure you"

"I'm sure you will" said Amy, the three walked off and Amy saw Antoine standing nearby

"Hello Antoine" said Amy "Bunnie is over there"

"I cannot see her like that" he said

Amy nodded "we will get her back I give you my word as a princess"

"I will join you for now" said Antoine "I will not let anyone else get hurt"  
"my noble and kind knight" she said "why don't you get some sleep "

"As you wish your majesty" he said

"Lets get some rest too" said Rouge as she yawned

Amy gave her a smile as she said "I will show you to your room"

Rouge nodded as the four walked off to the barracks.

In his command ship Robotnik stood inside of a room as Worker-bot 20007 came in.

"You wished to see me master?" Worker-bot 20007 inquired

"Yes" he nodded as he came close to the robot and said "good work today Worker-bot 20007"

"Thank you master" Worker-bot 20007 replied

"Your emotions were in check and I commend your efforts to study our enemy. But as a final test let me show you something"

Robotnik came up to a chamber and opened it "come here Worker-bot 20007" he said

The robot came close and the two looked at what appeared to be a black and red hedgehog inside of a large tube.

"I call him Shadow, a living weapon and the culmination of years of research. He is ready for his release by now"

The tube emptied and the black hedgehog opened his eyes which were colored red.

"This unit is organic" Worker-bot 20007 stated flatly "he doesn't have the cure"

Robotnik nodded "I know but he is modified to obey me, he is the result of giving someone refined chaos energy. That someone is your former son"

Worker-bot 20007 stared at the black hedgehog as he stepped forward

"My services go to you lord Robotnik" Shadow stated

"Yes now say hello to your former father"

Shadow nodded "hello dad long time no see"

Worker-bot 20007 stared at him as Shadow came up to Robotnik

"When do you send me out?"

"Patience Shadow" Robotnik said "all good things come to those who wait."

End of Act 1


	5. Level 2: Marble and steel Act Two

Sonic 25

Level 2: Marble and steel

Act 2: The fox and the robot

Just a few hours earlier Bunnie Rabbit was inside the roboticizer, she was trapped inside with no hope of rescue

"Okay Bunnie gal we won't go fully under, this machine won't rob us of who we are!" she said to herself

The machine then went active as Bunnie looked on

She felt a sharp coldness run in her body, it racked her with pain as she felt her body transform.

She saw her bare four toed feet become mechanical, each toe merged into one and become squared off and metallic.

The rest of each foot became segmented with various parts of articulation such as robotic joints.

The feet became numb as she watched her legs transform, her knees became robotic joints as well as her hips.

Soon her lower body was completely mechanical, gray and segmented.

Her midsection went next as well as her hands, she watched as her hands become mechanical with squared off fingers and mechanical joints. Her midsection went next as well as her hands, she watched as her hands become mechanical with squared off fingers and mechanical joints.

Her wrists and arms soon became robotic, she felt lots of pain as the process consumed her chest and shoulders, her insides were now mechanical with her new power center replacing her original organs.

The process reached her head and neck, she felt her lips fuse and become a speaker, her neck became segmented and her head slowly became robotic.

"Now Bunnie please fight this!" she said "we can't let Robotnik control us!"

But the process reached her ears and brain, she began to feel dizzy as she gave out a cry as the robotic personality assumed itself.

It came without warning, the new mind she had now come over her.

She felt her freedom of will vanish, she was locked away in cyberspace as her robotic personality took over.

"You are Worker-bot 210801" it said "you will obey"

"I am Worker-bot 210801" she replied as the robotic personality merged with her own "I will obey"

Outside her eyes became red cameras and then Worker-bot 210801 went online.

Hours later Worker-bot 210801 found herself inside a special chamber restrained, she was under the care of her enemies.

Bunnie was still inside, she did not resist the control of the robot who took her as it completely controlled her. In her cyberspace Bunnie would have to wait as her friends came up with a solution to save her.

"Irrelevant" the robotic personality stated

"Yes irrelevant" Bunnie repeated

Worker-bot 21080 sat idle as she waited for the others to come back.

Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Antoine and Sally were in the command center.

Sally stood in front as she prepared to give one of her daily speeches.

"Okay so I just learned that Rotor is coming here to help us free Bunnie" she said "and he said he is bringing someone with him"

"Who?" Amy asked

"Rotor said that it is an inhabitant from West Island who may also be able to help us, Rotor says he may be even smarter he is"

"Wow that is smart" said Amy

"When do they come?" Sonic asked

"In the hour but they have to come near Green Hill" Sally said with a sigh "we may have to fight to get them here"  
Sonic shrugged "can't this base do anything about that?"

Sally shook her head "wish it could, we have limitations even with how much this base can do. We will send you and the team to Leaf Forest"

"I will lead the team this time" said Amy "you stay here to mind the shop"

"Be careful your highness" said Sally "we now know how low Robotnik will go"

"I understand" said Amy "but I want to fight no matter what, Bunnie wasn't my closest friend but she is a good girl. Any way to help her is worth the risk"

Sally "I can't stop you now, no more royal orders"

Amy giggled "no you keep doing that Sally, you are good at command and pointing me in the right direction."

Sally nodded "and you are still going to call me your old name even when Sonic and Robotnik knows the truth"  
Amy shrugged "the name is yours, besides I still may need a decoy"

Sally smiled "anyhow I think you should head out soon, to clear a path for our guests"

"We will do what we can" said Rouge

"Anything for Bunnie" said Antoine

The four gathered together and performed the double fist pump "lets do it to it" they said together

The four marched out to the elevator and began their journey.

Rouge was marching next to Sonic, Sonic noticed her and said "so you are joining us for real then"

Rouge shrugged "yeah why not, Robotnik is going to destroy my club and I swore off thieving so here I am"

"Well you are not such a bad fighter, you may have hurt my Uncle but you had good intentions"

"What can I say" Rouge replied "we all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes. Heck one day you may have to face him alone without any help."

Sonic nodded as they went on

Amy was next to Antoine and said "they seem to be getting along well"

"Yes they do, are you jealous?" Antoine asked

"Maybe just a little" she said

"You did have me for a while though" Antoine replied "then you broke it off"

Amy sighed "you know why, we picked up Robotnik going on the move and I didn't want to stay attached"

"I get it" Antoine replied "but I did find Bunnie"

He looked down sadly for a bit as Amy said "I know how you feel, princess or not I can understand your feelings"

"Being a princess never mattered to you before" Antoine replied

"Well right now it does, Robotnik made this more personal now that he hurt you."

"So you really do love me" said Antoine

"Never said I didn't" she replied "I still love you, and because I love you I swear I will help free Bunnie and perhaps even restore her to normal."

"You really are a noble princess" he said

Amy shrugged "I try"

The four got out of the caves and came outside.

The leaf forest was crawling with robots now it seemed everywhere there was a robot of some kind.

"There are loads of them" said Amy

"No problem, we will take those bots out no sweat!" said Sonic

"My blade iz ready Princess" Said Antoine

"Lets go kick some butt" said Rouge

The four than went off to fight, each one prepared to strike out.

Sonic did his spin attack, he took out a few robots but felt that this trick could improve.

All the did was just curl into a ball like a normal hedgehog and roll fast at his foes but he felt he could do it much faster.

He stopped for a second as some robots came in, he then rolled onto a ball and tried to do some sort of running spin attack but he ran into a Caterkiller and lost his momentum.

"That didn't work too well" he said as he dashed about using his spin jump instead.

Antoine was showing off his swordsman skills as he took down each robot with his short sword.

He was impressive, Antoine was not fast but he was very skilled at his craft.

Like a samurai he used smooth well executed strokes

"You are pretty good there" said Sonic

"Thank you _Monsieur_ Sonic" he said

Nearby Rouge was fighting herself, her kick attacks were swift and powerful.

Like some sort of ballet dancer she gracefully went about kicking the robots but at the same time acted like some sort of karate master.

"Grace and power!" she said "as a great fighter once said float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!"

Rouge seemed to carefully strike out, conserving her energy for her next blow.

But from above some Buzzbombers came about, none of the four were equipped for an air attack.

They were soon bombarded from above.

The Buzzbombers stayed far out of the range of the four, but close enough to fire down

"great we don't have air support!" Amy cried

"No way I can get them" Sonic replied

"They should come down ze cowards!" Antoine spat

"And me I can only glide with my wings!" Rouge cried

The four were swamped as soon something came by and flew around the Buzzbombers

The four looked up and they could not believe their eyes, a twin tailed yellowish orange fox was flying about distracting the robots as behind him a laser pistol knocked them down.

The fox smiled at them as the robots were dispatched, behind him a walrus came out holding a laser pistol as he said "hello there!"

"Rotor!" Amy cried, she ran up to him and gave him a hug "ironic we came to help you but you helped us!"

"Help goes both ways your majesty" he said

The fox came down and said "hello!"

Sonic came in close and said "uhh hi, you are a flying fox that's a new one"

The fox looked at him and said "and you are one speedy hedgehog, I saw your moves and they were amazing!"

Rotor came forward and said "everyone this is Miles Prower"

"Howya doin!" said the fox excitedly

"My name is Sonic" Sonic replied

"Wow that is an awesome name, wish I had a cool name like that"

Amy came to him and said "well why don't we call you Tails?"

The fox jumped up "oh wow, that is an awesome name, I like it!"

Amy smiled "I like this kid already, but Rotor you said you were bringing a genius with you"

"You are looking right at him" said Rotor

"Yeah you sure are, so you are a Princess that's cool." Said Tails

Amy nodded "sorry if I offended you I just never thought someone so young could be so smart."

"Well I may be only 8 years old but I got some big brains" said Tails "but I don't like to brag"

"Anyhow lets get back to the base" said Amy "we need to get out of here before more robots come"

Tails and Rotor nodded and they headed back.

Tails followed close behind Sonic as they walked, Sonic took notice as he said "so why do you have two tails?"

Tails smiled "I will explain that later, but what about you no one is as fast as you"

"I got my power from an emerald" said Sonic

"A chaos Emerald" Tails said as from his carrying pack he pulled out a yellowish orange emerald.

The group stopped, Amy looked at him and said "you are filled with Chaos Energy!"

Tails nodded "yup that's how I got the tails, I was born on West Island and my parents gave this to me. They give it to me when I was small and it protected me"

"Where are your parents now?" Amy asked

"On West Island, they know I am here and think I can help you" Tails started "anyhow the thing is for me I know you guys need the rings for power. I don't need them, as much"

"Really?" Sonic asked

"Spent all my life with this emerald, you will probably over time become more permanent with your powers over time as well"

He put the emerald away and said "I will put my emerald in your base, its not safe out here"

Amy nodded "well welcome to the party"

"Thanks" said Tails, the group reached the cave to the base and went inside.

The team came up to Bunnies holding cell, Sally was there waiting for them.

Rotor waved to her and said "Hello Alicia"

Sally gave him a smile "Call me Sally, Amy let me have her old name"

"Suits me, anyhow I want you to meet Miles Prower"

"Call me Tails!" said the fox with a smile

"Hello Tails" said Sally

"Nice to meet you" he said as he pulled out his emerald "here Amy said you take care of these"

Sally nodded "the princess trusts me" she said

"Sure do" said Amy "otherwise I would not have given you my old name"

Tails looked on at Bunnie and said "so this is the person turned into a robot"

Antoine sighed "yes, my sweet Bunny she iz not herself."

Tails came in closer "amazing, bio matter conversion, probably done by strong energy on a subatomic level"

Sonic looked on at Tails "wow such big words for such a small kid, I don't even know what you said there but I bet its heavy"

Tails nodded "this level of technology should be impossible" he then walked up even closer and said "Doctor Robotnik must have a chaos emerald is that correct miss robot?"

"Affirmative" Worker-bot 21080 replied

The others looked on as Tails went on "Robotnik powers each one of the roboticizers with an artificial emerald of some kind, not as powerful as a chaos emerald but very close to it."

"Affirmative" Worker-bot 21080 replied once more

"That means she needs a ring here soon" said Tails "how much energy do you have left miss robot?"

"Approximately 36.1% energy remaining, this unit will require a new ring power source in three hours"

"How did you figure all that out?" Sally asked

"The power of the emeralds is known to me, it gave me two blessings. First my tails and then my brains"

"And here I am just the one who invented Nicole" said Rotor "told you he was smart"

Tails smiled then said "Miss Robot if I let you go will you come with me in peace, I promise that I won't do anything to you as long as you don't do it to me"

"You are logical, this unit agrees"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Sally

"I don't think she will hurt me, the evidence shows these Worker-bots mainly react to strong emotion and Robotniks orders based on Sally's report" Tails replied

"Hey carrot head you won't hurt our little friend will you?" Amy asked

"You are illogical but I will comply" Worker-bot 21080 replied

Sally then opened Bunnies chamber and let her out of her restraints, the robotic rabbit got up as Tails said "give me a ring"

Sally nodded, she pulled out one of the gold rings from her jacket gave it to the fox

"Thanks, you have a laboratory I can use?"

"Sure" said Amy "we will get it ready for you"

Tails nodded "Miss robot please stay with me and let them get my lab ready"

"As you wish" Worker-bot 21080 stated

"You prep that lab for me, I will treat our guest well"

"I will stay with you" said Antoine as he looked sadly at Bunnie

"I get it, she is your girlfriend" Tails said

"girlfriends are irrelevant" Worker-bot 21080 replied  
Tails shrugged "perhaps to you now, but he is still organic"

"he will be cured" Worker-bot 21080 stated flatly

"I am sure he will" Tails said trying to keep Bunnie from doing anything

"we will try not to take long" said Sally as the others went off to prepare the lab.

Shadow paced around Robotniks control room on board his ship, he looked at each Worker-Bot and said "Its a bit of a pity none of you are like me, I could use some entertainment"

"Entertainment is irrelevant" a nearby Worker-Bot stated

Shadow shrugged "perhaps it is"

Robotnik came down to him and said "you really want to see action don't you?"

"yes sorry boss" Shadow replied "but I have been inside your rehabilitation tube for a long time."

"the artificial chaos energy I gave you has its side effects on the living it seems"

Shadow nodded "so what is next on your list of plans?"

"well some real chaos energy is coming our way, my spy with our enemies is onto their location"

Shadow put his arms up "never thought you would use a spy, especially someone who is not your robotic slave"

"I wish to use whatever means I can including playing a hand in your creation. My grandfathers notes helped me in modifying your genetics and my own skills gave you some of the rest. You are now the ultimate lifeform a combination of all the knowledge I have"  
"and you created me to deal with anyone who can be a threat to you in ways a robot cant"

Robotnik nodded "at least until I have the emeralds, then you will be roboticized"

"well at least I wont feel boredom then" Shadow started "the greatness of your gift will be mine."

Robotnik gave a nod "so you look forward to being a robot then?"

Shadow nodded "as much as I look forward to fighting"

"it will happen soon enough" Robotnik said "for now we will prepare the Spring Yard invasion and the arrival of my spy"

Shadow put his arms up, waiting was certainly not one of his favorite things.

"as you say" he replied

"don't worry Shadow you will get your chance to fight, I know you have been in that stasis pod for a while now and that effects people. Trust me I know"

Shadow nodded as he waited for his time to fight

Worker-bot 21080 was standing in the center of the lab now, she waited there as Tails came in front of her.

"okay everyone showtime" he said

Amy, Sonic and Antoine were sitting on the side as Tails, Rotor and Sally were all at work.

"so what are you guys doing anyhow?" Sonic asked "you told us three to sit down as the rest of you got to work"  
Tails nodded "Both Sally and Rotor are the best at machines next to me. Sally is good with computers, she will monitor the progress I will make while looking at Miss Robots inner computer. Rotor is good at the mechanical details so he will tell me how our friend here ticks. As for me I will study her internals and see if I can work it all out."

"this is futile" said Worker-bot 21080 "Bunnie Rabbit is obsolete"  
"please Miss Robot I will not attempt to forcefully free you, I am a logical being correct?"

Worker-bot 21080 nodded "Yes you are Tails Unit"

"then as a logical being you are not programmed to harm me correct?"

"Directive 2: I must help cure others of sickness, you are not sick of the illness known as illogical behavior"

"yet I am doing this of my own will" said Tails

"your will is like that of Robotniks" Worker-bot 21080 stated "you understand machines are superior"

Tails nodded "Indeed they are, if I was a robot like you I am sure I would not hate it. Sure I would not feel anything but that is almost the best thing about it, that and the being made of metal part"

"uhh Tails you know being a robot without emotions is way past uncool" said Sonic

"yes, but there are upsides to it. No more hate, no more fear, just perfect logic. But you do lose the good stuff like feeling happy and love thus why I am on your side" Tails then took out a scanner and said "sorry Miss Robot but its those last parts that remind me why I am not like your master."

"you are now being illogical" said Worker-bot 21080

Tails nodded "sorry about that" as he scanned her

"Processing scanned image now" said Sally

Rotor looked at his monitor and said "got it, full body scan is ready"

all of them looked up a scan of Bunnies robotic body came up on a large screen in front of them.

Tails looked on and said "amazing"

He looked at the images his device took of her "all internal systems are very similar to her original form. Nerves are replied by highly advanced fiber optics, organs replaced by power centers and the power ring intake. Brain is a fully operational artificial positron matrix, techo organic repair centers inside the body that would keep anyone like this for practically forever"

He sighed "Its immortality at the cost of ones inner will"

"so a Worker-bot can live forever?" Amy asked

"Seems that way" Said Tails "Miss Robot I am going to place something on your head, will you comply?"

"Yes" Worker-bot 21080 replied

Tails then got out what appeared to be a robotic looking hairband from his carrying pack and placed it on the robots head

"this will remote connect to any computer" he said

Sally nodded as she got Nicoles tablet out and said "its connected, Nicole has access"

"Then please process the data" Tails said

"Working" said Nicole as soon before them a whole array of computer code came up.

"don't over stress yourself Miss computer" said Tails "read only in small parts"

"Affirmative" said Nicole

Another projection came up this time from Bunnies computer brain, Tails looked on and said "amazing, its the code of a artificial intelligence layered on top of what I am sure is the original persona, the two codes are acting as one with the artificial one being in control"

"how is the artificial one in control then?" asked Sally

"the process alters the brain" said Tails "it is made artificial"

"this whole process is messed up" said Amy

"Indeed, now Sally I want you to get the other emeralds I wish to perform an experiment."

"Okay" she said, she left for a few minutes as the others chatted

"why do you want the emeralds for?" Sonic asked

"Wont Bunnie grab them?"

Tails held his hand out "hold on folks I have an idea"

Sally came back with the emeralds, he gave the pink one to Amy, the blue one to Sonic and the yellowish orange one to himself.

"stand together!" he said

The three came in as the emeralds glowed

"now think of helping Miss Robot here, the emeralds respond to thoughts!" he said

The emeralds then shot energy at Bunnie, it slowly transformed her body as the energy ran into her.

The toes on her feet came back but were still squared off, her mouth started to come back but it was somewhat still machine like and her irises turned green. The emeralds stopped as Bunnie blinked for a second

She looked down at herself and said "oh mah stars!"

"Bunnie you are back!" said Amy

"Mon Cheri!" said Antoine "you are free again!"

"guess I am" said Bunnie "but wont the emeralds work a second time?"

"Don't think we can try that one again I am afraid" said Tails "even if we did I don't think we can make you normal again with just these emeralds."

Bunnie came up to him and said "well I certainly believe you little darlin, its fine I am functioning normally at 100% energy… whoa guess I can still talk like a robot a little."

"we will try to get the emeralds for you" said Amy

"I understand" said Bunnie "this unit will be fine without them, my free will is back and while I may still talk and look like a robot this unit is certainly happy to be back."

"still its best we look after you" said Amy "never know if you will go back"

"as you wish Amy Unit" Bunnie said with a giggle "yah know that is kind of funny there."

"just stay positive like you always do" said Amy "so what do you remember?"

Bunnie nodded "everything, including a small two tailed fox who I would not mind calling a friend"

"thank you, but your name Bunnie Rabbit… would it be more appropriate to call you Bunnie Rabbot now?"

Bunnie gave a smile "you know that does not sound too bad"

"its better than Carrot head, the kids got me" said Amy

Bunnie laughed "it sure is, oh it feels good to laugh again."

"actually how does it feel to be a robot?" asked Sonic

"well now that I am free not too shabby Sonic unit" said Bunnie

"good to hear"

"so are you sure you are okay Bunnie?" Sally asked

"this unit is doing just fine Sally Unit"

"One question I have is how come the emeralds didn't recover Bunnie to her original state?" Amy asked

"the roboticizer must run off a specific frequency of energy" said Tails "even if we get the rest of the emeralds there may be no way of getting anyone roboticized back to normal"

Bunny sighed a bit and said "well better make best of this, say Tails Unit can you make any additions to me?"

"I think I can why do you ask?"

"I want to fight again, might as well improve my body to battle. I think this workers body can use a upgrade"

"you got it" said Tails "by the way here is my emerald back"

Tails gave Sally his emerald as did Amy and Sonic

Sally smiled and said "come Sonic and Amy lets leave these four alone"

"plus we got to get the emeralds back into hiding" Amy replied

"I will stay here with you Bunnie" said Antoine

"thank you Antoine unit" Bunnie replied

Sonic, Amy and Sally then walked out as they left the others behind.

Sonic was smiling as he walked down the hall, Amy and Sally noticed as they kept pace with him.

"you look really happy" said Amy

"yes he does, I think he is pleased by what happened to Bunnie"

Sonic nodded "we can free my uncle" he said "I can get him back!"

"well Bunnie might not be stable" said Amy "this return back may last as long as each ring she needs"

"perhaps but its a chance" said Sally "any chance is a good thing right?"

"it is" said Amy "but I cant help but have doubts."

"anyhow where is Rouge?" Sonic asked "have not seen her in a bit"

"she said she was going to do some training" said Sally "she wanted to let the rest of us handle Bunnie"

"seems fair" said Sonic "say Amy want to do some training?"

"sure do" she said

"wait let me come too" said Tails as he came out of the lab "I am planning on fighting now"

Amy shrugged "but you are just a kid, I don't think its a good idea to let you fight?"

"don't worry about me" said Tails "I got some moves I have, heck some I can teach Sonic"

"really?" Sonic asked

"your style out there is good but you lack proper execution, I saw that spin dash attack of yours it can use some work"  
"and you know how to fight?" Sally asked

Tails nodded "I don't really like it but this experience taught me that sometimes fighting does work, my issue is that I am not that strong or fast, I just know things"

"sometimes that is all you need" said Amy

"by the way" said Tails "why don't you call yourself Sally Miss Amy?"

"its a long story" said Sonic "maybe we will explain later."

"and what is your real name Sonic? Surely that cannot be your real name"  
"its Maurice" said Sonic

"Sonic is far cooler" Said Tails with a smile "as is Tails"

"well come along kid " said Amy "show us what you have"

Tails nodded

"I will put these emeralds into storage" said Sally "see you later"

The three nodded as Sally went the other direction, they walked off to the Training room as Sally went off to the storage area.

Sally turned a corner as someone came from behind her, she didn't hear anything as she walked on but was soon knocked out by a swift kick to the head.

"way too easy" said Rouge as she prepared to run off with the emeralds.

Inside the training room Sonic, Amy and Tails began a training session.

Tails came forward and said "first let me show you what I got"

Tails then jumped up preforming a move similar to Sonics spin jump but he then turned himself about with his tails as he seemed to be attacking the air with them.

"I call that the tornado jump or the twister!" he said as he landed

He then rolled into a ball and said "now to show you how to perform that Spin dash"

he then seemed to charge up in place and spin at rapid speeds ahead

"wow!" said Sonic

Tails got out of his attack and said "you were trying to do that, I perfected it"

He then jumped upside down and seemed to be spinning in midair "that is what I call the helicopter attack"

"you are very good" said Amy

"thank you but these moves are more defensive then offensive, I calculate these moves are good against most robots however and what I lack in power I make up for in technique"

"you are way past cool Tails" said Sonic "here let me try"  
Sonic then tried the spin dash once more, this time he seemed to be able execute the move this time as Tails said "way to go Sonic!"

"thanks little buddy!" Sonic replied "I think I just found my new best friend"

Tails giggled "so have I"

"well what about me?" Amy asked

"you are cool too Amy" Tails replied "a butt kicking hammer throwing princess that is pretty neat!"

Then without warning alarms began to go off, Amy's eyes grew wide and said "that is the emergency alarm, we have to get to the command center!"

The others nodded and ran off

the three reached the command center as Sally cried "the emeralds, they are gone!"

"what?" Amy cried

Sally nodded "Rouge has them I saw her get away right now on the security cameras!"

"where is she?" Sonic asked

"she is heading to Marble Town!" Sally replied "I think she is going to give then to Robotnik!"

"we have to go then!" cried Amy, Sonic and Tails nodded as they all rushed outside.

Outside Rouge was waiting as Robotnik was on his way

"these emeralds should fetch this bat a pretty penny" she said

A personal carrier came down and from within a black and red hedgehog came out.

Rouge looked at him and said well you are not who I was expecting"

Shadow gave her a smile "The name is Shadow miss"

Rouge eyed him up and said "so where is my payment at, Robotnik said he would give it to me"

"first give me the emeralds" said Shadow "then we can talk"

Rouge nodded as Shadow grabbed them, he took each emerald out and said "Robotnik will be pleased by this"  
He then threw her a briefcase and said "here you go"

Rouge nodded as someone cried "hey stop right there bat brain!"

The two turned around and saw Sonic, Tails and Amy come out.

Shadow smiled "well look who it is, the princess and the hedgehog I heard so much about"

He began to walk towards Sonic and said "so you are Sonic the hedgehog, Robotnik told me about you"

"who the heck are you?" Sonic asked

Shadow laughed and said "I am the ultimate lifeform, the combination of perfect genetics and chaos energy. Plus there is something else"

He then took off one of his gloves and they all saw a robotic hand.

"my insides and my feet and hands are mostly robotic" he said "cant you tell with the eyes they are a giveaway"

"but how come you are not a full robot?" Tails asked

Shadow looked at him with a grin and said "I was made this way when I was just a child, I was dying from a illness. My father gave me to Robotnik as he heard he was good at curing people, oh he did but made me who I am. Too bad my father thought I was dead but Robotnik just took me from him"

"your father must miss you" said Amy

"he would if he was not a robot" Said Shadow as he put his glove back on "but Worker-bot 20007 is needed for Robotniks plans"

"Uncle Chuck is your father?" Sonic asked

"yes that would make us cousins if we were related" said Shadow "but yes he is my father"

"but your father is a robotic slave now!" said Tails "don't you feel bad about that?"

"I only feel a small amount of emotions" Shadow replied

"In any case you will give us back those emeralds and Rouge you are going to jail for this!"

"are we now?" Shadow said as some Badniks came out from all over

"I think you have other fish to fry" said Rouge "especially when I get done giving Shadow the location of your base"

"you wouldn't!" Spat Amy

"so much you know, the base is in sector 10 underground, there are many tunnels to it and I know where they all are"

"you lousy flying rat!" Sonic cried "to think I was kind of liking you"  
"don't take it personally blue boy" said Rouge

"thats my line bat brain!" cried Amy as she threw her hammer but Shadow caught it

"nice toy you have here" Shadow said as he threw it back, it hit Amy hard as she went back giving a loud "oof!" in the process

He then said "Rouge come with me, we could use you on our side"

"neat" said Rouge as two got into the personal carrier.

"have fun you guys" he said as the robots began attacking

The craft lifted off as Sonic looked on

"that was not cool!" he said as he began to fight off the nearby robots.

The three got together as fight to get back to the base to warn Sally was set to begin.

End of level 2


	6. Sonic 25 Level 2 Bonus: Amy

Sonic 25 Bonus 2:

Character Profile: Amy Rose

Name: Princess Sally Nickname: Amy Rose Age: 15 Fur color: Pink (originally gray)  
Eye color: Green Outfit: A combination of her Adventure outfit and her Boom! Outfit Weakness: She doesn't trust too many people and is very vulnerable Personality: Amy is very quick to be standoffish and and off putting, she lets others see very little of her actual vulnerable personalty. However once you know her she is quite sweet and compassionate and cares deeply for those who are hurt by Robotnik.  
Character questions:

1: Woa, you Made Sally and Amy the same character?  
Yes I did, again this is a bit of a mythology gag as in the English guide for the American release of Sonic CD (Amy's first appearance) she was referred to as "Princess Sally"  
Plus in the early Archie comics she was a noble from Mercia.  
So put the two characters together into one.

2: But this Amy is a bossy brat like that in Sonic Boom! And Sally I hate her!  
She isn't so bad once you see where I am going with her, right now she seems standoffish as its just a part of her character.  
Hey I hate the clingy fan girl version of Amy Rose from the games so its only fair.  
People hate Sally, I hate Amy's official version.

3: But what will you do to the actual Sally from the comics and SatAM?  
For SatAM fans she will play a role still, actually here is is more like Nick Fury than Sonics girlfriend but she will stand on her own soon I promise as she will probably star in her own seperate fanfiction once I am done with the main series. If you like the relationship of Sonic and Sally its there in Amy. Again the blender effect makes Sally and Amy one in the same here but at the same time makes a case for another character.

4: Wait if Sally is Nick fury then that means…  
Yes Amy Rose is Thor

5: What version of Amy is she most like?  
Actually this Amy is a blend of her Fleetway personality, Sally and the one from Boom but she will get better over time, its a concept called character development something Sonic Boom would never do.

6: and she is older?  
Yes, Sonic already has a young tag along anyway.

Anyhow small bonus for now, this bonus material are meant to brief so not to give away spoilers for the main story. 


	7. Level 3: The Battle of Spring Yard Act 1

Sonic 25

Level 3: The Battle of Spring Yard

Act 1: Tails and the escape from Knothole

A few weeks before Miles Prower was in his home village of Emerald Hill on his home island.

West side island was often just called West island by many except for its inhabitants.

This is where both Mobia and Humans co existed peacefully, ironic that long ago a war broke out here for the chaos emeralds but now it was at peace.

Miles was on one of his metal collection missions on the side of the Island, he liked collecting scrap metal to make them into one of his various tools.

He could not help but notice a boat pull up carrying a walrus come into a nearby peer, he rushed over as the walrus got out.

"Uhh hello!" said Miles

"Hello yourself" said Rotor "a two tailed fox, don't see one of those every day"

Miles nodded "yes so who are you and what brings you to west side island?"

"It's my home, I used to live in Metropolis. My name is Rotor and I am here on vacation as I have had a long time studying a project, my boss says she wants me to have time off so here I am."

"Oh I love studying!" said Miles "from mechanics to quantum physics, my brain can't have enough of it"

Rotor gave him a look "you read quantum physics?"

Miles nodded "yes, but my favorite is robotics."

Rotor smiled "got anything to show me?"

Miles nodded "yes sure do, by the way my name is Miles prower"

"Nice to meet you" said Rotor as Miles took him to his home.

Currently Tails didn't think about that time, he was too busy fighting Badniks to think on that time.

The fox didn't do too badly, he was able to keep up with Amy and that really cool blue hedgehog he liked.

Tails was not a powerhouse by any means, he wasn't as fast as Sonic or as strong as Amy but his fighting skills were very good.

He did several moves, his tornado move and spin dash were quite good plus as he was fighting he was able to develop another skill.

Using his knowledge of physics, trajectory and momentum he precisely calculated where each robot he was fighting was and homed in on each one.

Sonic saw this technique and said "whoa that attack is pretty cool!"

"It's a homing attack" said Tails "just jump and try to aim!"

Sonic nodded, his homing attack seemed to work but he seemed to be off in his angles.

"I got to teach you some physics sometime!" said Tails

"Don't know if that lunkhead can learn it though" said Amy

"Hey I got other things to worry about right now!" Sonic cried as he took out a few robots

"As you say" said Amy as she threw her hammer, it took out some robots as she cried "we cleared a path back to the base lets go!"

The other two nodded but they all knew that this was just the start of a very busy day.

Shadow and Rouge were on Robotniks command ship Robotnik stood there before them and said "so Rouge you are on my side now, and of your own will"

Rouge nodded "you are not going to make me into a robot right?"

"I won't, but you will have to do it sometime" said Robotnik

"Whatever you say, anyhow I think for your attack on Spring Yard I think I can enlist someone else to out cause. His name is Fang and he is good at long range weapons"

Robotnik nodded "Shadow you can fire weapons too, your robotic vision will give you perfect aim"

He then pulled out a gun and said "you can use this to give our foes a good challenge"

Shadow smiled "neat, hey can I got a motorcycle too?"

Robotnik nodded "why not, but I will give it to you later"

Shadow nodded and said "so Rouge you know where this Fang is at?"

She nodded "he is actually in Spring Yard as we speak, I met with him a few days ago when Robotnik hired me"

"I would appreciate the assistance" Robotnik replied "now as for Knothole base, you know where it leads out near Spring Yard correct?"

Rouge nodded "yes, you should send out a squad there and I know where the underwater tunnel is"  
"excellent" said Robotnik "prepare to head out, I will leave you be to prepare for this operation"

The two nodded as Robotnik went into his quarters.

Shadow then came up to Rouge and said "you have quite a mean streak in you, a girl after my own heart… if I still had one that is"

"Don't know if I want to be flattered that way but thanks" Rouge saids with a smile "so how much of you is robotic anyhow?"

"70%, I can still eat but most of me is machine" he said "is that okay with you?"

Rouge nodded "you are one heck of a character Shadow, I look forward to working with you"

"Same here, you are more entertaining than anything Robotnik has"

"Thanks" the two then prepped as the mission to attack Spring Yard and Knothole went underway.

Tails, Sonic and Amy ran to the command center, there Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor were gathered together as Amy "cried we got some bad news!"

"That stupid bat ratted us out!" said Sonic "we got to get out of here!"

Sally nodded "well then we will evacuate people and destroy this base"  
"I guess we shall go to ze Labyrinth" replied Antoine "it's the only place we can go"  
"On this island yes" said Bunnie "But my data shows that it is not large enough. This unit does not think it can hold so many!"

Sally sighed "there is only one other place we can go"

Amy nodded "The Bygone Island"

"Where is that?" asked Tails

"Several thousand miles across the ocean, it would take a long time to get there but we have no choice." said Amy

"We must try to get there" said Sally "but first we must get out of this base"

"Yes" replied Amy "I am taking charge now Sally"

Sally nodded and Amy said "okay everyone lets get this going, Sally and Antoine I want you to grab supplies, Sonic and I will escort the civilians, Tails I want you and Rotor to modify Bunnie for combat"

Sonic nodded "but what about the rings?"

"I got that covered" said Tails "I have a ring generator in my carrying pack, I was able to duplicate one to keep me going if I needed it"

"Well then its settled" said Sally

Amy nodded "okay guys lets get this ball rolling"

They all spit up into groups as they prepared to evacuate.

Sonic ands Amy went down into the lower barracks were quite a few people were gathered

"Listen everyone!" Amy cried "we got to get out of here, Robotnik knows where we are! Keep calm and we will all get out safely we have others hiding places but you must trust me!"

"Where are we going?" asked one of the evacuees

"To Spring Yard and then to the Labyrinth, some of you will have to go to Bygone island but we have no choice!" Amy replied

"We will escort you from here" said Sonic "we have orders from the Princess!"

The civilians came around them and slowly they were taken to the elevator and down into the escape tunnel.

Antoine and Sally where in the galley being helped by the staff of the base.

"This is not going to be fun" said Sally

"Oui Robotnik has made zis quite hard" Antoine replied

"We are going to have one heck of a battle on our hands you up for it Antoine?"

"Oui I will give the enemy a taste of my blade!"

Sally nodded, she really hoped that everything was going to go well.

Bunnie was being worked on by Tails and Rotor, the pair were just perfect to make Bunnie into a combat robot.

"That tickles!" said Bunnie as Rotor installed hover jets into her feet

"Sorry, but you are not feeling any pain from this?"Rotor asked

"Only a little, but its very small"

"The pain is probably from me" said Tails as he screwed on one of her hands "there Bunnie try your new palm laser!"

Bunnie charged it up and fired it at a nearby wall.

"Cool!" said Tails "with that and the telescopic arms I installed you are going to be a robotic powerhouse!"

Bunnie nodded "this unit is going to kick some Robotnik butt!"

The three gave a smile to each other but all knew that the smiles would not last long.

In Spring Yard both Shadow and Rouge walked inside a small building, what was essentially a tough guys place where many thugs and cooks hid out. The two looked around and spotted a large purple furred toothed weasel.

"Well look who it is, the jewel thief"

"Nice to see you too Fang" said Rouge "never thought you would still be purple after I got that emerald from you"

"Yeah I still need rings too, you got my payment?"

Rouge nodded and threw him a bag full of rings.

"Thank you, but I still won't forgive you for stealing my emerald to give it back to that stupid cat I got it from"

Rouge shrugged "hey Blaze paid me more, besides I heard she got it stolen again anyhow… heard it was a Babylon who took it"

Fang shrugged "so you want me to help you take this town for Robotnik, well I don't care about that I just want some action"

"Seems like I have a new friend" said Shadow

"Well this hedgehog gets it, who is he?" Fang asked

"My name is Shadow, I am on your team"

Fang nodded "but doesn't this Robotnik like robots?"

Rouge nodded "guess he likes the extra help when it is offered"

"We are here to please" said Shadow "and your help is very welcome"

"Now there is a polite gesture, you should learn from your dark friend here Rouge"

"Sorry not my style" said Rouge "anyhow the operation starts soon you best be ready when the time comes"

Fang nodded as Rouge and Shadow talked

"You are quite a charmer" said Rouge

"And you are quite the liar" Shadow replied "I can read you like a book, you have something more up your sleeve don't you?"

Rouge smiled "perhaps I do, but I don't think you will do much about it will you?"

"No" said Shadow "I will let you do as you please for now"

"Why be so generous I thought you said you had no heart"

Shadow gave her a smile "lets just say my wishes are not entirely with Robotnik either, we are both playing the same game but playing different rules"

"You are one interesting character to be sure" said Rouge

Shadow laughed "perhaps I am and I have a huge fan base waiting for me because I am so dark and moody"

"Glad to keep you amused then" said Rouge, she liked this Shadow and hoped that this whole situation was going to go in her favor.

Back at Knothole base Sonic and Amy were gathering the last few people onto the elevator, their task was nearly done.

Before them stood two rabbits, the same ones that Sonic saved from Green Hill.

"Hello" said the rabbit mother "I know who you were once Mr. Sonic you were Maurice Charles nephew"

"And you are Vanilla the Rabbit and this is young Cream"

The child nodded "its so cool to be here with you and the princes!"

Amy looked down at her and asked "you know about the princess?"

Cream smiled "don't worry I will keep the secret for you, you are one awesome princess Miss Amy"

Amy laughed "thanks kid"

"Will you and Mister Sonic beat Robotnik?" Cream asked

"We are going to try kid" Sonic replied "first lets get you out of this base"

The two rabbits nodded as they got into the elevator with Sonic and Amy.

Sally and Antoine were done gathering supplies the two were holding as much as they could and put most of the supplies into carts.

"We got as much as we could here" said Sally "not much else we can do"

"We shall be fine commander" Antoine replied "you did what you could"

"This is just too much, Robotnik has caused so much grief for us" Sally said depressively

"We shall pay him back, I am sure we can find a way to win" Antoine replied as they went to the elevator down.

Tails and Rotor were putting the final touches of Bunnies new upgrades, she flexed her robotic fingers and moved her robotic legs to make sure everything was hooked up right.

"All systems are working perfectly, this unit is ready for action!" Bunnie said

"Good" said Tails "I modified what I was willing to do, your legs and left arm are now modified and I am leaving the rest alone. Never know if you will change back the parts I modify will change as well"

"That is okay Tails unit" said Bunnie "if I remain robotic in those parts I am sure I will still remain happy"

"You are not letting a robot get you down huh Bunnie?" Rotor asked

She shook her head "No, I mean this unit would like to be normal again but I might as well use this condition for good. A ray of light in a technology used for evil"

"That's the spirit" said Tails

Bunnie nodded as she gave Tails a smile

They then headed to the elevator and waited to head out.

Everyone was in the underwater tunnel, Sonic braved the sight of the ocean outside to see that everyone was getting out safe.

"You are getting braver" said Amy "this is your test"

Sonic nodded "I still hate water, but to make sure these people make it out okay I will do anything"

"You are definitely earning my respect, heck I may even start calling you Sonic now"

"You are not so bad yourself, just make sure to keep low on the insults"

"I will try" said Amy

In the distance they saw the rest of the team come, they gathered as Sally said "we got everything we can get for now"  
"its not much but I am sure it will do for now" said Antoine

"Bunnie here is ready to fight" said Rotor

"Yeah she is now a really cool fighting robot who is working for us!" chimed Tails

"This unit will make sure the enemy thinks twice before fighting us!" Bunnie said

"So what will we do with the base next?" Sonic asked

"We will keep it working for now" said Amy "we are going to come back for more supplies and then destroy it"

"Well no doubt Robotnik will take it over, luckily Nicole here is not going to be effected" said Sally

"Nicole is a supercomputer that can fit inside of a tablet computer" said Rotor

"Very nice" said Tails

"Do we have a plan to come back here?" asked Antoine

"Right it will do no good without a plan" Bunnie replied

"We will come up with a plan later" said Amy "we have to focus on this first"

They all nodded as they all went out together.

All around the town of Spring Hill robots were gathered, inside all over people were being roboticized except for Shadow, Rouge and Fang.

"Spring Hill is ours now" said Shadow "more slaves for Robotnik"

"Except us" Rouge replied "makes me feel a little bad about it"

"Don't tell me you have gone soft" spat Fang "you were once more ruthless in the past"

Rouge shrugged "I just don't like the enslavement thing, but this is Robotniks show who am I to say otherwise"

"There is no turning back now" said Shadow "Robotniks age is upon us"

"As long as I am paid I don't care" Fang said with a shrug

"Guy has his priorities" Rouge replied

Shadow nodded "just keep to my plan everyone we know where the cave is, we will send in as many robots as we can to take the enemy down. They are coming into our trap and we are going to spring it"

"And what are we going to do?" Fang asked

"We come in once the enemy has weakened" Shadow replied

"Won't take long, they only have a small force and there is no one to help them" said Rouge

Unknown to them someone was watching, he looked at the three as he said "well there she is, that bat who stole my emerald"

A red echidna pounded his fist into his palm and said "payback time is here!"

He saw the robots about and knew full well what was happening

"Better leave them be for now" he said "I will keep an eye on them for an opening"

The red echidna then laughed as he said "today Knuckles you are going to pay that bat back for stealing your emerald just you wait!"

Knuckles then looked on and waited for his time to strike

The group got out of the tunnel near Spring Hill, once outside however they all saw a lot of robots heading their way.

"Oh great here they come!" said Sonic

The heroes all gathered in front of the refugees and then began to fight.

All around each one fought in their own unique way, Sonic and Tails were teamed together for the first time as they both attacked the nearby robots.

The two worked wonderfully together, as if they were always meant to fight together like this.

They were not skilled fighters alone but together they were near unstoppable.

Amy threw her hammer about, she pounded it and smashed as if possessed.

Her anger over losing so much to Robotnik was inside her burning like a wild flame, her royal subjects and family were all in her head. She wanted to smash Robotnik so hard and send him back to whatever evil realm that spawned him.

Sally and Rotor made big with their laser cannons, as did Bunnie using her newfound powers to fend off other robots.

Bunnie fought hard, her palm cannon firing as she took down each robot with ease.

Antoine joined her, his sword made ease of most of the Badniks slicing each apart like a hot knife though butter.

But the numbers game was in Robotniks favor, with every robot knocked out a new one came in its place.

Plus all over the people who got out of Knothole base were captured by roboticizer pods adding yet more slaves to Robotniks forces.

The group was thinning out, eventually only a small handful of the escapees were left.

The roboticized victims looked on, all droning "all must be cured!"

Above Knuckles could take no more, he rushed in knocking each robot down with his fists.

He took down both Badnik and Worker-bot while keeping care not to fully hurt the Worker-bots

Sonic noticed him and shouted "who the heck are you!"

"The name is Adam, but you can call me Knuckles!"

Knuckles punched out more robots and said "there is another path out of here nearby, I know it as my people built it!"

"But how do you know that?" Amy asked

Knuckles took out a few more robots and said "you are looking at a Mystic, in fact I am the last of the Mystics!"

"We will take any help we can get" said Sonic, he then took a small group of survivors aside and said "just tell me where to go"

"Go right from here, there is a cave leading to what you call the Labyrinth they will be safe there!"

Sonic nodded as he escorted the small group, it did not take long but Sonic found the other cave

They all went in except one, Cream who looked very sad.

"What is wrong Cream?" Sonic asked

"My mom, she is a robot… Oh Sonic why did this happen!"  
"Wish I knew kid" Sonic replied, he then turned back to fight as he seriously felt bad for the young rabbit.

He rejoined the others and they were faring decently but were clearly running out of steam, he then saw Shadow, Rouge and a weasel come up to them and wanted to meet up with them.

He came up to Shadow and gave him a very angry look

"Well hello to you too" Shadow said with a smile

"You" Sonic stuttered "you are leading this operation where is that fat bozo at?"

Shadow shrugged "he is busy, what can I say he is a genius and can't be lowered to your inferior level"

"He is just a coward, and so are you for doing all this!"

Shadow laughed "me a coward, well shows what you know!"

Shadow then hit Sonic in the stomach and said "you could never win in a fight against me!"

Sonic threw a punch at him but Shadow caught it.

"Now that is just rude!" Shadow cried

Sonic threw another punch but once again Shadow caught it

"You really need to know you are outmatched" said Shadow

He then knocked Sonic back once more and Sonic knew this was not going to be an easy battle.

Robotnik looked on at the battle below, he saw Shadow and Sonic square off in their first fight

"Shadow is fighting quite well down there" he said

"But I have to admit that Sonic isn't so bad, he is showing some bravery in the face of great odds. In fact I think I like that hedgehog"

He looked on at his Worker-Bots and said "it is almost a shame to roboticize someone like this"

One of his Worker-bots came up to him and asked "anything I can do for you master?"

"No thank you but thanks for asking Worker-bot 00001, I am just thinking out loud."

The robot hedgehog nodded and went back to its duty

"Robots are so loyal" said Robotnik as he watched the battle go on.

Fang was firing his gun at the group as they came in close, they all were pushed back as Shadow and Sonic fought

Knuckles then yelled at Rouge "hey bat brain its me over here!"

"Well hello handsome!" Rouge said "Knuckles of Angel island I am honored to see you again!"

"Come here you little winged rodent!" Knuckles spat as he ran at her, but a few shots from Fang made him back away.

Bunnie jumped forward and said "that is rather rude, let you try firing that pop gun at me a few times!"

"Well lookie here, a Worker-bot working for the enemy how funny!"

"This unit is no slave, this unit is here to kick some butt!"

Bunnie fired her palm gun at him knocking Fang to the side, Fang took a few pot shots but Bunnies robotic body was immune to his laser blasts

"You can thank mah friend Tails Unit for this trick I think you got yourself a challenge!"

Bunnie and Fang continued to fight as Knuckles came up to Rouge and said "okay bat brain it's my turn!"

He threw a few punches her way as she dodged him.

"Now that is not very gentleman of you my red friend" Rouge teased "you are not supposed to hit a girl!"

She dodged his blows making him go in circles as she fluttered about.

"You can't catch me, I am very agile and you run like a tank in the mud!"

"Argh let me hit you already!" Knuckles spat

But Rouge dodged him, she wasn't like Shadow but she knew a few tricks up her sleeve.

Knuckles tried desperately to land a punch but now no avail, Rouge than gave him a large smile as she gave him a kick to the head.

In all this mess Sonic and Shadow were still fighting, Sonic was still trying to give Shadow his punches but Shadow blocked every blow.

"You are very good my friend" Shadow teased "but I am obviously superior!"

Sonic tried to punch him again, by all accounts his speed should have made this battle easy but it only made things worse.

Sonic was frustrated and did his spin dash attack, but Shadow did one of his own.

The two were near mirrors to each other but Shadow was clearly stronger and perhaps even faster than Sonic.

Sonic wondered how this could be and why so far Robotnik was able to win.

With every hope Robotnik took it away, and with any victory came soul crushing defeat.

Sonics anger flared, he pushed back against Shadow hard but was met with heave resistance.

Shadow still smiled at him and said "you know why you are losing this battle?"

"I don't care!" Sonic as he charged forward but fell forward as Shadow dodged him

Shadow laughed "you should care, it may prove to be to your favor"

"Shut up!" Sonic cried, but then Shadow charged at him and knocked him on his back

Shadow then jumped on top of him and said "you are losing because you are holding back, you don't want to hurt another living being so you hold back!"

"I have not held back before!" Sonic spat knocking Shadow off him

"Nonsense, you only were fighting robots before, now you are fighting a living being!"

Shadow tackled him to the ground hard Sonic felt his powers slowly drain from him while Shadow remained strong.

Sonics fur became brown as Shadow laughed "well look at you, powerless from the fighting."

Sonic tried to run but he found himself slow as a snail.

Maurice the hedgehog was back and it was not a good time to be him.

Shadow then laughed again as he gave Sonic now Maurice another heavy blow "I think I will leave you be now, a brown powerless hedgehog is too weak to take on the ultimate life form"

He waved at Rouge and Fang and said "come on mission accomplished for now let these fools have a break for now"

"But it was just getting fun" said Rouge

"Yeah more fighting baby!" Fang replied

Shadow shrugged "Spring Yard has fallen, Robotnik has his victory. Later friends it was fun"

Shadow, Rouge and Fang all walked away as more robots came about.

Now Maurice was at their mercy, unable to run fast he could not fight.

Knuckles got up seeing the bat flutter away, but he was met with a few dozen robots.

Bunnie came up to Maurice and said "Sonic Unit we will protect you!"

"No" said Maurice "I am weak and powerless now, and with my emerald gone I am as good as a hunk of rock"  
"we will get you out of here" said Amy "we will go to where you hid the others"

Maurice sighed as he was escorted away watching the others fought bravely in their retreat.

Tails took out some robots by himself, for being a kid with no fighting experience he seemed at home fighting like this.

Sally and Rotor blasted away at some nearby robots and Antoine was still slicing away.

Bunnie was definitely trying to take up the slack Sonic left behind, she was doing twice the work now as they retreated backward.

Soon they all got to the safety of the cave, all exhausted by the fighting.

Maurice sighed, he looked down at his brown body in utter sadness.

The power… it was gone. He had nothing to fight with, no abilities no way to fight.

Tails was next to him and said "so this is what you look like without powers"  
"yes me, Maurice the hedgehog the slowest thing alive."

Maurice looked very sad and Tails really wanted to help him

"Well if there was anything I could do I would but even ring energy won't bring your powers back. You need an emerald and there is not a single one around here anymore"

Maurice shrugged "guess I am no use around here"

Amy came near and said "it's okay, you were fighting very hard out there we understand"

"Thank you" Maurice said sadly "that Shadow though he scored big for the bad guys"

"Well we need to rest now" said Amy "we had a busy day and going to the Labyrinth is the only safe place"  
"I don't think anywhere is safe these days" Maurice shrugged "everywhere we can go Robotnik will follow"

"Well we can't just let him win, besides there are two emeralds out there we know of that can still help us."

Maurice shrugged "so why are they called emeralds, they are not cut like emeralds nor are they green like an emerald"

"Well one of them is green" said Sally coming up to them "want me to tell you the story of them?"

"Sure why not we got nothing better to do" said Maurice

Sally smiled and said "long ago there was a meteor, a very large one that crashed into our planet. Inside of it was the Master emerald. The master emerald was at the core of the meteor, it is said it possessed a mysterious energy no one had ever seen before. It broke one day and six other emeralds spawned from it"  
"it might be seven emeralds" said Amy

Sally nodded "in any case the emeralds all had properties. The Green emerald had the power of greed attached to it and it is said anyone who bonds with it becomes greedy. The Red emerald represents power and control, it is said those who own it can control others. The Blue represents hope and compassion and it is said it bonds with those who need hope. The Orange yellow emerald represents loyalty and knowledge and those who own it is blessed with great minds. The Pink emerald represents love and passion and the one who holds it is the embodiment of purity of love. The Purple emerald represents spirit and cunning. Then there is the seventh emerald, again we don't know if it exists but it is said it represents time and matter and those who have it can travel in time and have incredible mind powers. Finally, there is the master emerald itself, it is said it would bring harmony and happiness and liberate all to be freed"

Maurice said "well the blue one proved something"  
Knuckled came near and said "I once had the red emerald, it gave me power but I never controlled people then again where I am from there are not any people"

"You said you were from Angel island" said Tails "but that is a myth is it not?"

"Not for me kid, lived there all my life. I was the guardian of the master emerald until my red emerald was stolen by that bat"

Sally looked at him and said "but if you are the guardian of the Master emerald then its not safe"

Knuckles laughed "I put up a barrier on the island after that bat found it, no one can get into it"

"Well if you have not noticed but we just got our butt kicked out there, anything can happen" said Maurice

"Let anyone try to get in" said Knuckles "the power of the mystics is great once you use it"

"You seem rather stupid" Maurice spat

"Me stupid, I am not the one who got his butt kicked today"

Maurice stood up and wanted to fight Knuckles but Amy held him back

"Look can we stop this, Knuckles I am Princess Sally of South Island but you can call me Amy Rose"

Knuckles laughed "A princess, hoo boy isn't that peachy."

Amy then slammed him hard with her hammer and shouted "jerk!"  
Knuckles got up and shouted "what is with you!"

"You are an idiot!" Amy shouted "I thought that Maurice here was dumb but you take the cake on stupid!"

Amy then hit him again and said "never doubt the word of a noble, I ought to pound you into next week!"

But Sally got up and said "Amy stop it, I know you are angry but smacking him around with do no good"

Amy sighed and said "he is still a moron!"

Sally went over to Knuckles and said "please forgive her, she does not like anyone to tease her royal blood"

Knuckles got up and said "who are you to give me orders"

Sally then gave him a very heavy slap across the face as she said "I am the guardian of Princess Sally Alicia Acorn and its time someone taught you some manners"

Knuckles then knew they were all very serious about all this.

Shadow walked alongside of Rouge with Fang no so far behind

"I had fun today, was it fun for you?" Shadow asked

"Well you did most of the fighting, I only watched half the time" Rouge replied

Shadow nodded "you know that Sonic wasn't that bad of a fighter, I really wish he were not so weak against living beings. He will need to learn skills on fighting others and not just robots"

"So why did he turn brown?" Rouge asked "I am still new at this chaos energy stuff"

Shadow laughed "over time the power drains, chaos energy is strong but it only lasts a short time. Robotnik gave me energy from his fake emeralds but it was not as good as the real thing thus why I am a cyborg"

"He did give you energy from the real emerald right?" Fang asked

"Only during the last few days he had it but even then in small amounts, the red parts of my fur used to be gray like my whole body used to be before Robotnik did this to me"

Rouge tilted her head at him "so you resent him then?"

Shadow laughed "only a little, but no my loyalties are to him I assure you"

"I just don't want you to wind up on the wrong end of the roboticizer, the world would be much less fun without you I think" Rouge replied

"What are you in love with this black furred bozo?" Fang cried

Rouge shrugged "I just like his company besides I have a soft spot for hedgehogs"

"I guess that is why you lost your emerald then" Fang said with a shrug

Shadow looked at Rouge and said "you held an emerald once?"

Rouge nodded "A silver white one but it vanished before I could cash it in and it was protected by some weird silver hedgehog who guarded it well, my contact with the emerald was brief but long enough to give me powers like the others. Those powers are still with me even without rings"

"Sounds like the mysterious seventh emerald" Said Shadow "many say it doesn't exist but I guess you proved that it does"

Rouge shrugged "guess so"

The two arrived back on the carrier to get more troops as next for them was to take over Knothole base.

End of Act 1


	8. Level 3: The battle of Spring Yard Act 2

Sonic 25

Level 3: The battle of Spring Yard Act 2: The fall of Knothole base

Sonic the hedgehog was powerless, having dealt a blow by loosing so many to Robotnik and having Shadow beat him so badly Sonic the Hedgehog was in a slump and was just plain Maurice again.  
Worst of all his emerald was gone along with the ones Amy and Tails had.  
This was all just a bad dream and Maurice wanted to wake up. But he tried to wake up and still found himself brown and slow.  
Maurice was very down and with good reason.  
Tails came up to him, he felt bad for this former hero.  
"Are you okay Sonic?"  
Maurice smiled "you can call me Maurice now kid, Sonic is no more"  
"You are still Sonic to me" Tails said with a smile "you are my hero no matter what you do"  
Maurice smiled "thanks Tails, but my hero days are over"  
Sally then came forward and said "okay everyone we have a mission to do!"  
She pulled out Nicole and from the end of the tablet came a light that emitted a hologram.  
"We are heading back to Knothole base" she said "we are going to get the last of the supplies but we know it won't be easy, for this I want Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine and myself to go Tails you say here and keep Maurice company. I don't want to leave you both out but its best you stay here"  
Tails nodded "I get it you want me here to make Sonic feel better"  
"And what about me" Knuckles spat "You my friend are staying here to guard everyone" said Amy "teach you some manners!"  
"look I am sorry okay I am just not used to other people!" Knuckles spat "Still best you stayed here" said Sally "you don't know the base do you?"  
"I only know so much about this island" said Knuckles "I knew where this tunnel is but only because my people built them. Knothole base is only partly my peoples technology you did things to it afterwards"  
"Well then you stay" said Sally "you know how to follow orders now right?"  
Knuckles nodded "as long as you stop slamming me around I will do as you ask"  
"This is not a game you know" said Amy "no extra lives or continues!"  
Knuckles shrugged "no more games from me, I am a man of my word"  
Sally nodded "thank you, everyone prepare to move out!"  
Sally and her team began to prepare. Bunnie came up to Tails and said "this unit needs a new ring, used up quite a bit of power and I still need my recharge"  
Tails nodded as he gave her a ring and she placed it in her chest "how much power drain did you have?"  
"8% with each shot, this unit was almost down to 20.1% by the end"  
Tails nodded "well here take this" as he gave her a small container with a ring symbol on it.  
"It's my ring generator, it can generate up to ten rings given time"  
"And what happens if it goes over ten rings?" Bunnie asked "Never tested it" said Tails with a shrug "guess you are going to be my case study"  
Bunnie nodded as she walked off.  
"You have lots of toys in that thing I bet" said Knuckles "Mostly prototypes, I have several of these things in my pouch"  
He pulled out more things and said "these are brief power ups but may help us"  
He pointed at one of the item boxes with stars in front of it and said "this one is brief invincibility, it lasts about 15 seconds."  
He then pointed at another with a shield on it "this is the shield, it is an energy barrier that will protect you until hit. I am working on this one a bit as I have other shields in mind"  
He then got out one last box with static on it and said "this one I don't know what I will give it"  
"Why not speed shoes, I can use that right now" Said Maurice "Not a bad idea, just be careful as its only brief and won't give you your powers back"  
"Well work on it, give you something to do right?"  
Tails nodded "anything for you Sonic"  
Antoine grabbed the invincibility power up and Bunnie grabbed the shield as Tails said "once I can get the time I will make duplicates of them, but for now take care of those they are prototypes after all"  
Sally nodded "we will keep them safe"  
Amy nodded "okay guys lets do it to it!"  
The group did the fist pump with each other and then headed out.

On Robotniks carrier Shadow Rouge and Fang watched as a large battalion of Badniks were assembled by the new slaves Robotnik had acquired.  
Like a deranged assembly line they worked endlessly and tirelessly on the attack force.  
"So that is our future" said Rouge "are you sure it's a future you want for us?"  
Shadow shrugged "it's not up to me, I only work for the big guy"  
"I think its rather interesting" said Fang "turning someone into your robot slave seems like a useful power"  
"But you would be a slave yourself" said Rouge "don't think that would be any fun"  
Fang shrugged "well they don't seem to mind it"  
Shadow laughed "they have no choice, the roboticizer robs you of who you are"  
"But it does make you better" said Robotnik as he came to join in "you would all be perfect beings without the flaws of your organic bodies, even you Shadow will benefit from the process"  
"So what are you going to do to all these slaves next?" asked Rouge "Put them in the Scrap Brain experiment" said Robotnik "the next phase of their robotic lives"  
"What is this Scrap Brain you speak of?" Fang asked "Glad you asked, Scrap Brain is where all the workers will be linked together in a collective mind. Not only will my programming keep their original personalities in check but those personalities will be linked together in a uniformed mind. Right now they only act together because of command but soon they will act together because they are linked to the same mind. The Scrap Brain is the first study case in this so that when I Roboticize more it will serve as a test bed."  
"But it will take a while to capture more would it not?" Rouge asked Robotnik nodded "that is why I am working on my roboticization cannon using the emeralds, for now its been one at a time as my artificial emerald technology but soon I will be able to mass roboticize. The first test for that weapon is going to be used on Star Light City but it will take a few days to hook up my weapon"  
"And I guess that is why you want the other emeralds, to make the weapon bigger"  
Robotnik nodded "for ten years I have been working on such a weapon using my slaves and until recently I have not been able to do what I wished, but then I started getting the emeralds with the first one you stole Rouge and the others followed."  
"You have been waiting a long time for this have you?" Rouge asked "believe me dear that time is far longer than you can imagine" said Robotnik as he watched his slaves work "Well we are going to head out now" said Shadow "see you soon"  
"Take your time my friends, I will wait here" said Robotnik "Say what about that bike I was promised?" Shadow asked "Its ready" said Robotnik but its no use on this mission"  
"Well you could borrow my bike" said Fang "You have a bike?" shadow asked "Sure do" Fang replied "though its more of an air bike, I call it the marvelous queen"  
"Huh, kind of lame. I will probably call my Bike the dark rider"  
"Talk about a lame name, besides are you supposed to be the ultimate lifeform why do you need to carry a gun and ride a bike for?"  
"Just sounds cool" Said Shadow "You guys are hopeless" Rouge chimed, the three then went down and headed towards the base.

For the last few hours Amy's team were gathering supplies from Knothole base and were nearly done "Okay we got some supplies here" said Sally "About five more days worth at least" chimed Antoine "It's going to be just enough" said Rotor "I just wish we didn't have to dump this base" replied Amy "Well don't worry about food for me" said Bunnie "this unit doesn't need food"  
"Good point" said Amy Soon though an alarm went off signaling intruders "Here they come" Rotor said with disdain "Okay we will get the supplies downstairs it will take them a bit to get in here, they are probably going all over the base" said Sally "We need to take the emergency stairs" said Antoine "ze elevators are not safe"  
"The only place with only one access point inside is the command room" replied Sally "we need to take the elevator for that one"  
"This unit will help defend anyone who will go up there" said Bunnie "Amy and I are going" said Sally "we know the pass codes to self destruct this base"  
"We will give it ten minutes" Amy replied "plenty of time to ditch this base"  
"Well we are going to face resistance so Rotor and Antoine I want you to take the secondary tunnels, the main tunnel is probably crowded with robots by now but the emergency tunnels no one else knows about except us. Rouge might have given Robotnik some tips but she did not know of the emergency tunnels" said Sally "Hey it's a chance to live to say the least" said Amy Sally nodded "Nicole I want you to set up the self destruct process and give Bunnie access to authorization"  
"Granted Sally" chimed Nicole "We still need to go to the command center" said Amy "the main destruction must be initiated there"  
"Better be prepared for anything" replied Sally "This unit was born prepared" chimed Bunnie The others nodded and soon Amy, Sally and Bunnie headed up on the elevator.

Back in the cave near the Labyrinth Tails was almost done working on his new item box, he fished the last bits of its internals and said "there, its finished"  
A pair of sneakers appeared on its front and Tails said "power sneaker power up complete!"  
"Looks cool to me" said Maurice "can I try it?"  
Tails nodded as Maurice grabbed the power up.  
Without warning his blue fur came back, he felt fast again.  
Sonic the hedgehog seemed to be back!  
He raced around feeling his speed come back to him.  
However, in 30 seconds the power wore off and Sonic was Maurice once more.  
"Oh great" said Maurice "can I have that again please?"  
Tails shook his head "it needs to charge up and doping too much of it may be bad for you"  
Outside a storm was brewing and without warning thunder struck outside Tails was startled, he curled up in a ball and said "oh no not thunder!"  
"Huh the kid is afraid of thunder eh?" Knuckles mused "Leave the kid alone" Maurice scolded "Sorry" said Tails uncurling "I was struck by lighting once"  
Maurice looked at him "you were?"  
Tails nodded "I was like five or six, I nearly lost my life to it if it were not for the emerald"  
"Well glad you are here Tails I don't think I could take this jerk alone" Maurice said with a nod "Hey I don't do friends that well, never need them on the Island as I was the only one"  
"What happened to your parents?" Tails asked "They died when I was five in an accident on the island, from there in I was raised by my grandfather until he died about a few years back"  
"Sorry to hear that" said Tails "Its fine, I mainly learned to take care of myself over the years" Knuckles shrugged "suits me just fine I was a bit of a loner even with my grandpa around"  
"You needed to get out more" Maurice teased Tails nodded "he isn't wrong, even a genius like me got a friend or two"  
Knuckles shrugged once more "well I am not staying here long, I am only after the emerald" "Well how do you know that, you could be with us longer than you think" Maurice spat "Shows what you know slowpoke I know where Robotniks emerald is at"  
"Where is it then?" Tails asked "On board his ship, I can sense its location we Mystics can do that you know"  
"huh and you know where the rest are that Robotnik doesn't have?" Maurice asked "Yes sure do except one"  
"The seventh emerald" said Tails Knuckles nodded "that one is the tricky one, that is why most say there are only six emeralds but I know for sure there are seven"  
"Can you at least give us a hint oh where it might be?" Maurice asked "I can try" said Knuckles "there are three places I know where it is known to appear, first is the Mystic caves on West side island, the second is in Marble Garden on my island and the other is on this island… In the labyrinth"  
"And we are going there next" said Tails "That is why I am here, if I can figure out where and when the seventh emerald will appear then we have a new emerald to add to our side" Knuckles replied "Which is zero right now" Maurice said "We will get the others soon" said Tails "we have to try to get them."  
Maurice nodded as mis mind was worried about those at Knothole base.

Shadow, Fang and Rouge were in the undersea tunnel on the way to the base being escorted by a battalion of robots.  
"When we get to the base I want to look around at the barracks first and see some things" said Shadow "You curious where Sonic used to live here?" Rouge asked "Why not" Shadow said with a shrug "we have time to take this base over might as well enjoy some of it"  
"And what about our foes?" Fang snarled "If we see them we will fight them, but I will do it on my terms"  
"You show no worry that is why I like you" said Rouge "I would be flattered if I was able to feel such things" Shadow replied "You seemed lively to me the other day" said Fang "Fighting is the only thing that makes me feel anything" said Shadow "and giving that Sonic a pounding certainly got my blood pumped so to speak"  
"You don't have blood?" Fang asked "Well I would not call what I have inside me blood" Shadow replied "You just keep on getting more interesting don't you?" Rouge said musingly "Robotnik did a lot of work on me" said Shadow "Yeah but really why did this to you when he can have his robots?" Fang asked "He made me as a precaution, a creature capable of its own free will but is willing to serve Robotnik"  
"I got it, he made you to deal with anyone who may have come in contact with the emeralds" Said Rouge "Exactly" said Shadow as they reached the elevator "were here"  
The group began to head upstairs to the barracks and then to the command center.  
They got up to the barracks and Shadow looked at each one eventually coming up to a room with the name "Sonic" on it Shadow opened its door and looked inside.  
He looked about and was immediately disappointed the room was barren with little there to tell him Sonic once lived here.  
"Bummer" he said "Disappointed are you?" Rouge asked "I was expecting more character in here" said Shadow with a shrug "Well Sonic was new here" replied Rouge " he probably didn't have much time to make this room his own."  
"Well this place has no interest for me" said Fang "I was tagging along"  
"It was just a matter of curiosity" said Shadow "lets go to the command center now"  
The other two nodded leaving behind Sonics now vacant room.

Just outside Knothole base Rotor and Antoine saw a whole army of robots ahead of them, too many in fact to take on without some help.  
"Going into that is just asking for trouble" said Rotor "Oui" replied Antoine "but Monsieur Tails gave me that power up"  
"Just be careful" said Rotor as Antoine charged in.  
Antoine drew his sword as Rotor gave him covering fire.  
He swiped and sliced each robot in his way, he jumped and darted like a ninja slicing and chopping his way through.  
Antoine used utter calmness in his attacks, striking when needed.  
He was very good at conserving his energy, making sure to take calm breaths between each blow.  
He never lost his breath and always calmly placed each sword blow.  
But he knew he would run out of steam soon if he were not careful.  
He then finally used the invincibility power up to recover some of his energy, the robots all tried to crash into him but were met with the energy that surrounded Antoine.  
For the next few seconds each robot that got into range got destroyed but soon the power up faded.  
The two were able to clear a path and carefully made it back to the cave.  
Maurice, Knuckles and Tails waited in the cave, the first ones to come were Rotor and Antoine with the supplies.  
"You guys made it!" said Tails "Wasn't easy" said Rotor "Sacrebleu mon amie" Antoine said with a sigh Maurice nodded "well glad you see you back but where are the others?"  
"Still at the base" said Rotor "They are coming soon right?" Tails asked "Hope so" said Antoine "I will go out and get them here" replied Knuckles "Wow doing something nice for once" Maurice teased "Hey I am still a guardian in the end!" Knuckles spat "Whatever you say" Maurice shrugged Tails came up to Knuckles and said "here take the power sneakers power up and Antoine give him the invincibility"  
"Tails are you crazy?" Maurice cried "are you sure you want to hand those power ups over to that guy?"  
Tails nodded "take these as a token of friendship and when you come back I want you to be nicer to Sonic and the rest of us"  
"Whatever you want kid" said Knuckles as he took the power ups and went outside Sally Bunnie and Amy were at the command center control room, they were all active at arming the bases self destruct mechanisms Bunnie Pulled down two levers and then a nearby panel opened, Sally went over to the panel and inside there was a bunch of keys and four cylinders. Sally pressed in a sequence and then grabbed four nearby keys, she screwed in each key and pulled out each cylinder.  
Inside each cylinder there was a button that needed to be flipped, Sally toggled all of them and said "Nicole initiate first check, authorization Alicia Acorn. Destruct sequence 001 code 1 1X"  
Amy then followed "Nicole initiate second check, authorization Princess Sally. Destruct sequence 002 code 001X 2Y"  
Bunnie came in lase "Nicole initiate final check, authorization Bunnie Rabbot. Destruct sequence 003 code 001X 2Y 3"  
"Initiating destruct sequence upon final command" Nicole chimed "Nicole activate silent countdown" Said Sally "Awaiting final code" Nicole replied "Nicole code 001 destruct 1" Sally chimed "Destruct sequence is now in effect, you now have 10 minutes to reach minimum safe distance"  
Amy sighed "well there it goes, does anyone have any last words?"  
"No" said Sally "but I will miss this place nonetheless"  
Amy nodded as they prepared to head to the emergency stairs But behind them the elevator doors opened and Shadow, Fang and Rouge came out.  
"Well lookie here" said Fang "they have returned home"  
"And only three of them, such a shame" said Rouge "Indeed it is" said Shadow "so where is your friend Sonic at, too afraid to play?"  
"Quiet you!"Amy spat "Sonic might not be willing to hurt another person but I am willing bash your head in!"  
"My dear Princess such anger, you got to learn to control that temper of yours"  
Sally stepped forward and said "this is no time to fight, we put this base into self destruct. If you want to live you better start leaving now"  
Shadow laughed "you really don't know about me do you?"  
"We really don't care" Amy spat Shadow smiled "I cannot die, that is why I am the ultimate lifeform. Part machine, part organic and fully immortal"  
Bunnie stepped forward and said "I guess this unit is the only real threat to you then"  
Shadow nodded as Bunnie said "the rest of you get out of here, I will hold them off"  
"But Bunnie!" cried Amy "It is okay Amy unit I don't plan to go out here but I will buy you time"  
Amy nodded as she and Sally ran to the emergency stairs.  
Shadow then turned to Rouge and Fang and said "leave me be with this one, I have been itching for a fight"  
The two nodded and headed for the elevator as Bunnie looked on at her foe.  
Her internal timer now said "9 minutes and counting" as she gave Shadow a large smile

Sally and Amy were now outside, Sally charged her pistol as Amy prepared her hammer Even with most of the robots taken care of by Antoine and Rotor there were plenty of robots to contend with.  
"Not a fun predicament is it?" said Amy "No it's not" replied Sally Amy nodded "if we don't make it then I want you to know that you are my best friend Alicia Acorn"  
Sally returned her nod "and you too Princess Sally"  
"Okay is game time!" cried Amy as she threw her hammer at some robots Sally gave her covering fire when needed Amy smashed apart dozens of the Badniks pounding each one into oblivion, she was obviously mad that her home for the last few years was gone now.  
Knothole gave her safety and security but now it was soon going no longer there to provide it.  
Robotnik had beaten them again and Amy was furious, her temper flared with each blow giving her an extra rush of energy with each hit.  
Still, she wanted to be careful and not wind up like poor Maurice unable to fight and she never again wanted to feel weak.  
No she wanted to be on top of her game and strong as an ox.  
But the two were soon flanked by more robots and were soon cut off from their escape route "Great, just great" Amy spat But then Knuckles came out running as fast as Sonic would, he had just used the power sneakers power up.  
He raced around each robot sending it into a tizzy as he threw the invincibility power up to Amy "Use it!" Knuckles spat Amy nodded and found herself invincible, the two plowed though the robots and made their way back to the tunnel.  
Tails smiled "Sally, Amy you are back!"  
He ran over and gave both Sally and Amy a hug "We missed you too kid" Amy said rubbing his head Maurice came up and said "well is Bunnie with you?"  
The two shook their heads "She is with Shadow" Said Sally with a sigh "Oh no" said Maurice as he then worried deeply for his teammate

Bunnie and Shadow were alone in the control center, for Bunnie she kept her eye on her internal clock and it was now down to 8 minutes.  
Shadow stared at her and said "well are we going to fight or what?"  
Bunnie shrugged "there is no logic to it, fighting you would be pointless"  
Shadow laughed "well you are an interesting one aren't you, a roboticized rabbit with its own mind and personality yet you still talk and look like a robot"  
"And you are a creature who serves Robotnik even without being a robot"  
"We are quite the pair you and I" Shadow mused "but it will give you no favor I plan on fighting you until you are nothing but scrap metal"  
"Suits me" replied Bunnie "but this unit is not a sacrificial lamb!"  
Bunnie then charged at Shadow and opened a volley with her palm cannon, still keeping her ring generator on hand Bunnie was not afraid of the power drain.  
Shadow dodged her and then gave her a shot from his gun, it stunned her as he came in giving her a few punches.  
"I know why you are fighting me" said Shadow "you hope to get out of here and show the others how I fight"  
Bunnie gave him a few blasts and said "affirmative"  
"Quite amusing" Shadow spat giving her a few punches "but who says I am letting you escape!"  
Bunnie then struck a blow on Shadow, Shadow then reared backward a bit in surprise "You really are studying me" he said Bunnie nodded ands fired a few more palm blasts, she then gave him a kick to the belly knocking the wind out of him.  
Shadow fell to the ground as Bunnie mused "so much for the ultimate life form"  
Shadow laughed "well I still have weaknesses I admit"  
He then returned Bunnies kick and she went backwards a bit herself "Must say I am admiring your courage" said Shadow "we can do this until the base blows up and I won't hold a grudge at all with you"  
Bunnies inner timer read 7 minutes Bunnie then changed her tactics, this time using her extending body parts to her advantage.  
She also used the jets on her feet using them as charging weapons.  
She tackled Shadow to the ground knocking him senseless, Shadow countered with a strong blow from his pistol using it sparingly as he wanted to fight her head on.  
Bunnie gave him another good kick and said "why don't you stop this and join my team, given time we could be great friends"  
Shadow laughed "thanks for the offer but I will have to decline, you understand I'm sure"  
Shadow gave her a kick and said "maybe you should be the one joining us, Robotnik can make you a general while keeping you free"  
Bunnie returned thew laugh "now you are just teasin me, this is not very nice"  
Bunnies inner timer now read 6 minutes

Back in the cave the others were really beginning to worry about Bunnie "Oh man this is not good" said Maurice "she's not back yet"  
Amy nodded "she has to leave there soon, she has less than seven minutes by now"  
"I am sure Bunnie will make it out okay" said Sally "I hope she does, I love her too much" Antoine said sadly "Bunnie is a strong girl" said Tails "the upgrades Rotor and I made sure of that"  
Rotor nodded "still she is not indestructible, Worker-bots may be physically stronger due to their bio metal but they are not immune to the type of explosion the base will cause"  
"How big will the blast be?" Knuckles asked "We will see it from here" said Amy "Knothole base will take out the forest above it, it will be quite loud too"  
"What about anything nearby?" asked Maurice "The radius only goes so far" replied Sally "It won't hurt Green Hill if you are wondering" said Amy "but Green Hill will have a front row seat"  
"I see" said Maurice "Is Green Hill your home?" Tails asked Maurice nodded "well it was my home until Robotnik came in"  
"Oui it was the first village on South Island to be taken by Robotnik" said Antoine Maurice nodded Knuckles came in and said "homesick are you?"  
Maurice nodded once more Knuckles laughed and said "well you are a big softy are you, but you know I understand it's your home just like my Island is to me"  
"Huh that was both sweet and insulting" Maurice said with a chuckle "Well I am doing my best here" said Knuckles Amy then peered at her watch and said "Bunnie is now down to 5 minutes"

During the last minute both Shadow and Bunnie traded blows, each one keeping fairly matched.  
But Bunnie imagined if she was still normal she would not fare as well as Shadow was deceptively strong.  
Being roboticized did seem to have its benefits, her body was able to take this kind of punishment for quite some time.  
She knew how she was built, her body was not made of an actual metal but more of a semi organic metal that was able to self repair even when taking a few hits.  
Shadows gun seemed to do minimal damage to her metallic skin and anything that did hit her insides was absorbed to make repairs with.  
It was almost a shame Robotnik was using this technology to just enslave people he could help so many with this technique.  
Bunnies timer had ticked down however and she knew she had to head to the emergency stairs soon.  
She lured Shadow to them plotting a strategic retreat and with each blow he gave she repelled backwards.  
The two fought their way downstairs, and Bunnies timer ticked down to the last remaining minute.  
Bunnie knew she could no longer make it outside in time so she stopped stalling, she prepared her shield power up and hoped it would work.  
Soon her timer ticked down to the last seconds.  
"10"  
Bunnie took a pot shot at Shadow keeping him at bay "9"  
She gave him a kick to the belly "8"  
He gave her a return volley from his gun "7"  
Bunnie countered with a blast of her own "6"  
Bunnie prepared to use the shield "5"  
Shadow gave her a hard blow to the chest "4"  
Bunnie gave him a blow backward "3"  
Shadow knocked her back with a tackle "2"  
Bunnie blasted him back with her hand cannon "1"  
She then hit the shield…  
"0"  
The blast then went off sending a shock wave all over destroying the forest and knocking many Worker-bots inside the Green Hill factory off their feet.

In the cave Maurice and the others heard the blast go off.  
With a deafening "Kaboom!" The group then went outside to see the large explosion go off.  
But Bunnie was nowhere to be seen.  
For the next few minutes they waited to see if she survived.  
Those minutes then turned into hours "Bunnie" said Maurice "she is gone isn't she?"  
Amy nodded with a tear in her eye "she was so brave"  
"Mon Cherri" Antoine said as he burst into tears "We will remember her sacrifice for us" said Sally "She was a really cool robot" said Tails as he too cried "Poor girl" chimed Rotor "Now y'all are not crying for little ol me now?" came a voice Then from the darkness came Bunnie Everyone yelled out a larger cheer "Bunnie!" cried Antoine "we thought you were gone"  
Bunnie nodded "I was under the ground for a while and needed to dig myself out, being both a rabbit and a robot does have its perks. Sorry I worried yah"  
Amy nodded "we are just glad you are safe"

Outside something was digging itself out as well, a robotic hand came out of the ground along with the rest of Shadow the hedgehog.  
He coughed a little and looked up at the sky.  
He slowly got up untouched by blast with only his gloves the casualty due to him digging himself out.  
"Ouch" he said with a laugh, he walked off and tried to find a carrier back up to Robotniks command ship.

End of Level 3 


	9. Sonic 25 Level 3 Bonus: Tails

Sonic 25 Bonus 3:

Character Profile: Miles "Tails" Prower

Name: Miles Prower

Nickname: Tails

Age: 8

Fur color: Orange yellow and white (original color unknown)

Eye color: Blue

Outfit: Adventure era outfit

Weakness: Hates lightning

Personality: Tails is the only member of the core game characters I did not alter, out of all the characters in the Sonic franchise Tails is my favorite as he is the least abrasive and most friendly character. Pretty much everything about this version of Tails is the same as his official version.

Character questions:

1: Why alter the other characters yet Tails be?

Tails by far is the best character in the Sonic game franchise to me bar none. He is smart, he is childlike and is very charming and cute. Plus there needs to be a character to be the lighthearted one to balance out the tone of this story.

2: Well why not make the other characters like they are in the games?

Well most of them are, we just not seen it yet.

The character with the biggest change is Robotnik and Amy by far while the others will go into their roles slowly. It's for the narrative

3: Wait if Sally is Nick fury then that means…

Yes Tails is Iron Man

And Sonic is Captain America if you will ask

4: What version of Tails is he the most like?

Again his games version, not like I don't like his other versions.

His adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog version has a place in my heart and as for the SatAM version. Yeah he got the short end of the stick sorry to say.

His Boom! Incarnation is the only thing good about Sonic Boom! And Amy… somewhat.

Anyhow small bonus for now, this bonus material are meant to brief so not to give away spoilers for the main story.


	10. Level 4: The Labyrinth of Time act 1

Sonic 25

Note: yes I did have a shout out to Alien and Star Trek III: The search for Spock in the last episode and yes I did refer to the Star trek Next generation episode the best of Both Worlds before that.

What can I say, I am a nerd.

Level 4: The Labyrinth of time

Act 1: Maurice and the Eternity Room

Maurice was having a very bad dream again.

In this dream he was outside the tunnel and deep inside one of the towns Robotnik had conquered.

He saw a massive amount of Worker-bots, each one slaving away at its duty.

Maurice ranted to run from here but he was still slow even in his dreams.

He looked around and saw roboticized forms of Amy, Tails, Sally, Rotor, Knuckles and Bunnie all around him enslaved by his enemy.

"You will join us" said Bunnie appearing as she did before she was hit by the chaos emeralds

"This is the future" said the robot Tails

"You can no longer run" said the robot Sally

"Why not give up" said the robot Antoine

"It is useless to resist" said the robot Rotor

"You must be cleansed of your organic body" said the robot Knuckles

The robot Amy then grabbed him and threw him into a roboticizer pod

"All hail Robotniks eternal empire" she said as she hit the button and Maurice soon saw his body transform into a robot.

Maurice gave out a cry as he awoke in a sweat.

"Man what a bad dream" he said

He got up and slowly looked outside.

He saw in the distance the town of Spring Yard become torn down and be replaced by a large factory.

It was Green Hill all over again and no doubt Marble Town was just the same.

Robotnik just kept on winning, and with the fall of Knothole base he was yet another step closer to conquering the island.

Maurice was giving up hope, the power he had seemingly gone forever and he wondered if he should just go out there and get roboticized already.

Maurice was at his lowest point and he didn't think that things would get better now.

He then thought that the dark and dire nightmare was just a preview of what was going to happen.

"If only I had my emerald back" he thought as he sighed out loud.

Maurice and his group were marching farther into the cave to the labyrinth

Before them something was moving about, and then without warning the group was caught in a large net.

"Whoa!" cried Amy

"Zut Alors!" shouted Antoine

Below them they could see a badger dressed up in brown, a raccoon dressed in green and a wolf dressed up in a tribal uniform.

The wolf stepped forward and said "seems we have guests"

"Who are you!" Sally cried

"I am Lupe and this is Sticks and Marine" said the Wolf

"Would you mind letting us go?" asked Tails

"Yeah this net isn't very comfortable!" said Maurice

"Come on let us go!" said Knuckles

"We would" said Sticks "but you have a robot in your mix!"

"This unit means you no harm!" chimed Bunnie "this unit does not work for Robotnik"

"Liar!" Cried Marine

"All robots must be destroyed!" shouted Sticks

"But some of us robots were once like y'all and made this way by force!"

Lupe looked at her and said "can a robot lie?"

Bunnie shook her head "this unit can only speak the truth, it's not in my programming to tell falsehoods. Besides when this unit was normal this unit was quite honest anyhow. Y'all better get us down or this unit may start doing things you don't want to happen!"

"Let them go" said Lupe

"Are you sure?" asked Marine

Lupe nodded "I think we can trust them"

"If you say so" said Sticks as she lowered the net letting the group out.

The group all sighed as a voice cried "Princess Sally!"

From the corner came Cream the rabbit who ran up to Amy Rose and gave her a hug.

"Hello Cream" said Amy "thought you said you would keep my secret"

Cream giggled "oh… sorry but I am just so happy to see you guys"

"Likewise" Maurice replied

"Hey Mr. Sonic you are brown again!" Cream said with curiosity

"Yeah lost my powers" said Maurice "I am back to being Maurice"

Cream shrugged "it's okay Mr. Sonic I know you must have done your best"

Maurice nodded as Amy came up to Lupe

"You are a temple guardian aren't you?" she asked

Lupe nodded "you know of me as I know of you Princess"

Amy nodded "guess you caught us thinking we were going to take your temple"

"Yes and we are sorry for that" said Lupe

"We just heard from this one about the enemy" said Sticks

"And I survived Green Hill" said Marine "Hey I think I know you Maurice"

Maurice nodded "I can understand why you were so aggressive then"

"Tell me how many are there in these tunnels?" Asked Sally

"About ten" said Lupe "a very small amount of survivors"

"Oui such a shame" said Antoine

"So how big is this place?" asked Tails

"Quite large" said Lupe "but a lot of it is flooded and some robots made their way in here"

"Perfect, water and robots" Maurice said annoyed

"There is one other thing about this place" said Sticks

"Its haunted" said Marine

"Haunted?" Amy said with a giggle

"Don't believe us fine" said Sticks "but there are some odd creatures in this place"

"Plus there is the silver hedgehog" said Lupe

"Huh that's interesting" said Tails "but unscientific"

Lupe shrugged "its only because this place rests on the Genesis point"

"The genesis point?" asked Maurice

"It is said that this place is where the Mobia originated from" said Knuckles "there are all kinds of legends about this place"

"I see we have a Mystic with us" said Sticks

Knuckles nodded "yes, but there is one other thing here that you have, the place where the seventh emerald is said to be"

"The eternity room" said Lupe with a nod "it is where we see the silver hedgehog"

"Well why not go there" said Amy "you got my attention"

Lupe nodded and soon escorted them farther in.

On Robotniks carrier Worker-Bot 00001 was at work building some Crabmeats.

It was the oldest Worker-Bot and was the head of its assembly line.

As it worked its eyes began to glow deep red, as if something was wrong.

Then without reason Worker-Bot 00001 stopped, the robot ceased its function and it threw the assembly line off.

Robotnik looked at it and said "ah so it starts once more"

Maurice's group were all gathered inside a massive room, there were large stone heads of what appeared to be birds on the walls.

"This is the eternity room" said Knuckles "it was once built by my peoples rivals the Babylons"

"I thought this place was built by the mystics" said Sally

"We took it over during the War of the Sol" replied Knuckles "or as they are called today the age of chaos"

"Well what makes this room so special?" asked Antoine

"It is a room not in our time, but of its own" said Knuckles "I may not know what that means but I think it has to do with the ability of the seventh emerald"

"You are correct" came a voice as the room lit up and before them tiny teardrop shaped creatures appeared along with a silver hedgehog.  
The silver hedgehog came down and greeted them "My name is Silver"

Maurice and Amy laughed

"Wow what an obvious name!" said Maurice

"Honestly could you not be more original?" Amy chuckled

Silver looked at them and said "well I didn't call myself Sonic because I became fast"

Maurice looked at him and said "you know I was Sonic?"

Silver nodded "this place is in its own time as Adam pointed out, I know all of your names as I am from your future"

"Future, how can there be a future with Robotnik around?" asked Maurice

"Well possible future" Silver said "my power is tied to that of what you seek"

"The emerald" said Sally

"Correct Alicia" Silver replied "I have the power of the seventh emerald"

Maurice came in closer and said "can you give me my powers back?"

Silver smiled and said "in a way you already have your powers back but it will cost you dearly to get them back"

"How so?" Maurice asked

"This room can take you anywhere and any time, it is without limits"

Maurice said "okay everyone let me take this one, Silver can you take me back and see where everything started, why Robotnik is doing this and can you give me my powers back?"

Silver nodded "but you may not like where this path goes, be warned"

Maurice nodded as he found himself sucked up, the others looked on as Maurice disappeared.

Maurice fell through what seemed to be an energy barrier, he looked down as he cried out.

He must have fell for some time before without warning he stopped.

He came down with a loud thud as he gave out a loud "oof!", he should have died but the landing only took the wind out of him.

He found himself in a room of pure light, as he looked on.

"Must be chaos energy" he said

"Correct" said Silver as came into view "and this is the room of time"  
Maurice looked at him and said "Is this where your from?"

The silver hedgehog shrugged "in a way"

"Huh, so this room can send me back in time?"

"Or forward" said the silver hedgehog "it will send you where you need to be, but first I want you to see something"

Before Maurice there was an image, a meteor that was crashing onto Earth.

It was quite large, it smashed into a small island chain sending debris all over the planet.

He saw the planets lifeforms slowly die out, he saw the image of beings like Robotnik come up… the humans, he saw them seemingly die out but from the meteors impact point came large energy waves.

These waves effected a large chunk of the surviving wildlife.

He saw primitive forms of hedgehogs, squirrels, foxes, rabbits, raccoon's, cats, dogs, birds and countless others get hit by the wave and Maurice even swore it even effected a dolphin or two.

He saw the animals mutate and while not all of them did this was clearly the origin of the Mobia.

"That Meteor was called Mobius named after August Ferdinand Mobius a human scientist due to the way it looped around the planet before crashing into it" said Silver

"And its crash area we call genesis point?" Maurice asked

Silver nodded "at first no one knew why the meteor caused what it did to our ancestors but I think the answer is rather obvious"

Maurice saw a small team of humans around the meteors crash site as they pulled up a large emerald.

"The master emerald" Maurice said

Silver nodded "genesis point is a very appropriate term is it not? Not only did it create our race but gave birth to the chaos emeralds."

The image skipped forward a bit and then Maurice saw a small house

"This is the answer to your Robotnik question, inside that house"

Maurice nodded and said "so I can go into that wall and stop Robotnik, I think I will like that very much"

"The time travel for you may not work for you the same way it does for me, a part of you will be there beyond the wall as well as in here"

"There will be two of me?"

Silver nodded "in a way, just try to be careful as this can go very wrong for you"

Maurice nodded, he then put his hand into the wall and soon the rest of him followed.

He soon found himself in front of the house, there a young human child was playing outside.

Maurice looked at the child and asked "what does this kid have to do with Robotnik?"

The kid noticed him and said "oh cool it's a Mobia!" as he ran up to Maurice  
"hello kid" Maurice replied

"I guess you are a gift from my grandfather, he is studying you after all"  
"studying?" Maurice asked

The child nodded "he is a master of genetics and he said you Mobia are made mostly of human and animal DNA. He said the meteor mutated your animal DNA into that similar to ours and that Mobia are almost like humans in every way except in appearance"

Maurice smiled "you have some big words kid"

The child nodded once more "I am only 5 years old but my parents say I am as smart as my Grandfather, my name is Chris Thorndyke by the way"

"Nice to meet you Chris" said Maurice

"Likewise, well I better go back inside" said Chris "will you stay out here?"

"I will come and go Chris, but I will be around"

Chris nodded as he went back inside his house

"Nice kid" Maurice said as he seemed to flash forward in time a bit.

Outside in the Eternity room the others looked on, everywhere the creatures were moving about as Amy cried "where did you take Sonic!"

"Where he needs to be" Silver replied

"But he belongs with us his friends!" cried Tails

"Do not worry Miles, Maurice will not be harmed and anything that will happen will be for a reason" said Silver once more.

"I am a mystic and I don't know the reason" said Knuckles

"You will in time" said Silver

The others looked on hoping that soon Maurice would appear.

Maurice found himself in the energy room again and saw another image come to him, that of another area what looked to be a school, he looked and saw that Chris was much older and was being bullied by two others.

The two human bullies both wore what looked like some sort of military garb, dressed in dark green and with armbands with red fists in them.

They were kids no older than Chris but they were pushing him around

"Mobia lover!" one cried

"Don't you know humans are superior!" said the other

"But the Mobia are gentile and kind, far better than any of you!"

"Please those Mobia are good for nothing other as slaves and pets!"

"They are just freaks no better than the animals who spawned them!"

They began to attack Chris and Maurice could take it no more.

Maurice hated bullies, being so slow made him the target of bullying, now it was time to give some payback.

Maurice dashed forward as he gave the humans a few kicks, he then noticed that his fur was silver now and he was fast once again.

"Hurray my hero!" cried Chris

"Call me Juice!" said Maurice, not knowing if any of this was changing the future he knew of and one of those bullies could have been Robotnik.

The kids ran away as Chris got up

"Thank you Juice" he said

"You are welcome kid" said Maurice "so you like my kind?"

Chris nodded and said "but I don't think it will do any good, there are rumors that a war may start. There are not too many of you and you can wind up as slaves. I really don't want that, Mobia are so kind and gentile"

"Thanks kid, well you better head home and next time learn how to defend yourself!"

Chris nodded as he went back home.

In the eternity room one of the odd tear shaped creatures came up Amy and her group.

It seemed rather cheery and childlike and came up to Cream.

"What is this thing?" Cream asked

"That is a Chao" said Knuckles "they appear near areas where emeralds are found"

"I never seen one at Knothole base" said Amy

"They are not as common these days" said Knuckles they are normally said to be created long ago by my race but have vanished all over since then"

"They are kind of cute" said Cream "can I keep one?"

Knuckles laughed "sure why not but if it disappears I have no control of it"

Cream nodded as she began to play with the Chao.

Maurice seemed to flash forward once more, he found himself in front of the house he met Chris at and in the distance he heard alarms blaring.

Worrying the sweet kid he met was in danger Maurice ran into Chris's house and was met by two robots, a cube shaped one and a round one.

"Intruder!" they said as they came in close to him

"Is Robotnik at work here?" Maurice asked himself as they came in to attack him

"Cubot, Orbot stop!" said a voice, Maurice turned and saw Chris "this is my friend"

"As you wish master" they said as Chris came forward

"Chris what is going on here, where are your parents?" Maurice asked

"They are in jail" said Chris "they are prisoners of the General Union of Nations as criminals of the state because they sided with the Mobia and we are now at war with them"

"War, how long has it been?"

"I am 12 years old, last time I was 8 when I saw you."

"What about these robots, know about a man named Robotnik?"

Chris shook his head "never heard of him, I was the one who made these robots to protect me. I took your advice and used my skills to build them"

"Well I guess not all robots are evil" said Maurice

"Evil?" Chris asked "robots are neither good nor evil, in a way they are better than anything as they don't hate or wage war unless told to"

"I guess they are evil as the ones that use them" said Maurice but soon from outside a loud explosion came

"Oh no!" cried Chris "the city is under attack follow me!"

Maurice nodded as the four went down into the basement.

Before them in the basement stood a large pod as Chris said "I made this to protect me, it's a stasis tube that will freeze my body until the war is over and my parents can get me out"

"You made this too?" Maurice asked

Chris nodded "things will be hard during the war, I am going to hide here"

"Good luck kid, I don't think I will fit in there"

Chris nodded as he jumped into the pod alongside of his robots.

The pod closed as Maurice seemed to do another skip forward.

"It has been an hour since Sonic Unit vanished" said Bunnie

"I am sure he is okay" said Antoine

"I know you wish you were in that place where he may be, if this room can alter time you could save me in the past" Bunnie stated

"Oui but if you could never change back I would still love you" said Antoine

"But this unit will outlive you and this unit doesn't want to live life without you" Bunnie replied

"Perhaps I shall be ze robot next" Antoine replied

"I could help with that" said Tails "I may try to capture a roboticizer see how it works and learn from it"

"Seems dangerous Tails unit" Bunnie said with concern.

Tails nodded "there is risk in everything, if we don't take it than its not worth anything"

"Well do your best if you can get one" said Antoine "I would not mind being a robot for my sweet"

"Oh Antoine unit you are so sweet" said Bunnie with a smile

The two caressed each other as tails let them be.

Maurice looked on as he saw a pair of echidnas come into the basement and they were dressed very similar to Tikal.

"Wow Pachacamac this is amazing!" said one

"Yes Talia it's a stasis tube with a human inside" Pachacamac replied as he pressed a button on the tube

"Are you sure that is wise?" Talia asked "we don't know if he is friendly"

"He is just a child still like us" Pachacamac answered "we must learn from him"

Chris woke up as he looked at the two Echidnas "Mobia?" he asked

The two nodded

"He knows the old tongue" Pachacamac said "yes we are Mobia, you must have been in there for a while"

"Tell me are the Mobia and Humans still at war?"

The two looked at him oddly "we have not been at war for over 2000 years"

"2000 years!" Chris cried "my family… They are gone!"

The two echidnas nodded "sorry"

Chris broke down in tears as Pachacamac said "but we will take you in and take you to our island which is not far from here, my girlfriend and I are in our early teens but we will take care of you"

"You will?" Chris asked

"And your robots can come with us" said Talia

Chris looked on as it seemed Orbot and Cubot were not functioning

"I don't think they can, the stasis pod seemed not to work for them" Chris said sadly

"It's okay they are robots you can build more"

Chris nodded as the two echidnas took him up to the surface, Maurice while not there with them seemed to skip forward once more.

Maurice felt sad for Chris, he lost his home and family.

"The kid has gone through a lot" he said "poor child I know how you feel"

In the Eternity room Amy and Sally began to talk

"So who is this silver guy anyhow?" Amy asked "and where is the emerald?"

"Indeed this Silver is as new to me as it is to you" said Lupe as she sat down next to them

"So you never saw him before?" asked Amy

"He only appeared recently and the strange part is he appears instead of the emerald, usually these Chao only appear when the emerald does" she said

"So you are saying that this Silver is the emerald?"

Lupe shrugged "your guess is as good as mine"

Maurice looked on once more this time Chris was nearing adulthood, he was growing into a handsome young man.

"Chris we have good news!" said Talia

"We are going to have a baby!" Pachacamac replied

Chris smiled "that's great, what are you going to call her?"

"Tikal" said Talia

"That is a nice name" said Chris

"By the way come outside we have something to show you"

Chris nodded and followed them outside

There he saw a massive emerald as Pachacamac said "this is the great emerald, our search for the thing that created us is over. It was found in a place we like to call Genesis point"

Talia nodded "wonderful is it not?"

Chris nodded but then he spotted something, a crack.

Without warning the great emerald broke apart into eight emeralds with most of them flying off except two.

One emerald went to Pachacamac and the other to Talia

Pachacamac grabbed the emerald and said "this is a sign"

He then held up his emerald and said "the god Sol has told us to go after the emeralds so we can achieve supreme power!"

His fur turned reddish, the surrounding land lifted up as Pachacamac cried "this is the age of the Mystics!"

The land for miles lifted upward and soon the entire Island lifted up

"The day of Angel island is upon us, and we shall be masters of all!"

Maurice time jumped once more.

"Well you very cute" said Sticks who was hovering around Knuckles "like the red fur!"

"Now leave the poor guy alone" said Marine "he is a Mystic he doesn't need to hear that from you"

"But come on Marine you are such a party pooper, a cute guy comes around and you want to take him!"

"Girls please" said Knuckles feeling embarrassed "I don't want you to fight over me!"

"Tough guy don't like us fighting!" said Sticks

"Seems so" said Marine

"Actually… I am a little shy around girls" Knuckles said with a blush

"Oh how cute!" said Sticks hugging him

"Broody loner afraid of girls!"

"Sheesh" said Knuckles as Sticks hugged him harder

Maurice looked on, Chris was now another few years older… or at least he looked like Chris.

He was fatter and had grown a large mustache and Maurice could not help but notice how much he looked like Robotnik now.

Chris was looking after a factory full of robots, all being assembled, these robots were not like Cubot or Orbot but more humanoid in appearance and were certainly built for war.

"The new Gizoids are looking nice, better give them to the Nocturnus Clan" said Chris

Tikal came in and saw what he was working on "Chris have you gone mad, those are for my enemies!"

"The Nocturnus clan is your military though"

"But they are plotting a Coup against my father!"  
"I know" said Chris "Pachacamac is obsessed with the emeralds after your mother died and another war is going to start, but this time between Mobia."

"The Sol emeralds did this" she said "its tragic. The only reason why I have my emerald is that mommy gave it to me."

Chris nodded "well so you know I am leaving here, I don't want another war. I am going back to where your people found me to start again"

"But you can't, there is an army out there from the waiting to seize the Master emerald and make Angel island crash!"

"It is irrelevant, soon it will not matter"

"But our civilization is falling don't you care?"

Chris shrugged "everything must end so they say, I saw the end of my civilization and I am going to see the end of yours"

"But the inventions you help us make like the ring generators that power those who have touched the Sol are being used for the war too"

"That is why my next invention will be an end to war, just you wait Tikal I will end war and suffering once and for all!."

"Oh Chris" Tikal said sadly

Maurice looked on as he saw Chris leave.

He then saw Chris's basement, there was a stasis pod a ring generator and saw Chris making something else.

He saw Chris become more fat, the stress of the war made him binge eat.

His hair was gone leaving a bald head and as Maurice looked on there was only one person who Chris was going to be.

Gone were the looks of the sweet kind boy from before, now was the man he knew as Robotnik in all but name. He saw him work on a machine in the corner, one he put a synthetic chaos emerald into and Maurice knew what this was.

Tikal had appeared, the basement was very far underground now and she discovered his lab.

She came towards Chris as Maurice cried "No don't go near him!"

"Chris?" she asked

"Chris Thorndyke is dead" he said

"But you can't mean that" said Tikal "you were so kind and gentile don't let the war make you into a monster! My people are gone and am one of the few left of my clan"

"But don't you see that is why Chris is dead. I no longer care about anything living, only machines"

"But you can't mean that!"

Chris nodded "I do because machines don't wage war on each other, they don't lie, they don't feel hatred or sadness. That is why I made this machine here, it will cure people of such things. This machine the roboticizer will turn anyone into my robot slave for all eternity. And you will be my first patient!"

Maurice then pushed his way back into their reality surprising Chris.

"Juice you can't be here!" cried Chris

"Let her go Chris!" Maurice spat "you are not a bad man!"

"I am only what this world made me" Chris said "I am a scientist… a Doctor and I know the ultimate cure to the suffering of everyone!"

Maurice ran and jumped on Chris's head, Tikal came down as Chris got up.

Maurice tried to run again but Chris was able to nab him, Maurice guessed that all this time jumping drained his powers.

"My name is no longer Chris Thorndyke, I am now taking my late fathers first name of Ivo. My grandfathers last name on my mothers side was Kintobor but spell that backwards is my new last name Robotnik which by the way thanks for the name idea friend!"

Maurice was then thrown into the roboticizer, Robotnik activated it and Maurice felt its energy go into his body.

Maurice did not know how this was possible, he watched himself become a robot.

He saw each part of him become segmented and mechanical and felt himself go cold.

His mind soon went as his new robotic personality came online.

The roboticizer opened and Robotnik said "meet the future Tikal, this is Worker-bot 00001"

"All hail Robotniks eternal empire" Worker-bot 00001 droned.

"Now be a good slave and capture Tikal"

"Yes Master" said Worker-bot 00001

Maurice in his cyberspace could not resist the orders, his robotic personality had taken over.

Tikal cried and said "guess I have no choice I am going to destroy this cave Chris, I am so sorry"

She then backed off using her emerald to seal off the cave leaving both he and Worker-bot 00001 alone.

"Tell me slave how long will it take to get through all that?" Robotnik asked

"Approximately 4000 years Master"

"Better get started then"

Robotnik then put himself back into stasis as the roboticized Maurice toiled and slaved away.

Inside his cyberspace Maurice was coerced into obedience as and his master rested he dug.

First a year passed, then a decade, then a century.

With each year Maurice faded into his robotic persona, soon it overtook him and Maurice was all but dead.

Within those 4000 years Worker-bot 00001 forgot its real name, its real identity, only its work mattered.

Eventually Worker-bot 00001 reached the outside as Silver stood over him.

"You are an enemy of Master Robotnik" he droned

Silver came up to him and said "poor thing, I warned you"

He then pulled the Worker-bot back into the eternity room

On the other side the others looked on as a roboticized hedgehog was pulled from the energy field.

"Sonic what happened to him!" Amy cried

"He fulfilled his path, the Mobius loop of time made its rounds" said Silver

"But he's roboticized!" cried Sally

"Yes but he will return to normal soon on both ends"  
"what do you mean by that?" asked Tails

"Just watch" said Silver as before them Maurice's body lit up.

Before them he became organic again, all mechanical parts restoring to organic ones.

Maurice awoke as his fur turned blue and as he looked at himself he said "have your powers back but it will cost you dearly to get them back"

Sonic landed as Silver and the Chao disappeared except one which stayed with Cream.

Sonic got up and said "I know everything now"

"But Sonic what happened in there?" asked Amy

"The emeralds power transported me" said Sonic "it divided me into two people, one person you see here and the other well I will explain that later."

He then got up and said "in any case, the blue blur is back baby!"

Back on Robotniks command ship Worker-Bot 00001 came back online as Robotnik looked after it.

"Welcome back Worker-bot 00001" he said

"Malfunction" said Worker-bot 00001

Robotnik nodded "that's because your body gave in, 4000 years of digging and you being a result of my prototype did this to you"

"I am sorry Master" said Worker-bot 00001

Robotnik gave a nod "don't worry about it, I am going to give you some upgrades to help you. I am transferring your head onto a new body, one made to mirror that of who you used to be"  
"This unit doesn't remember" Worker-bot 00001 stated

"Doesn't matter, soon you will be made into my newest combat robot. And you will no longer be my worker. No you are going to be… Metal Sonic"

Metal Sonic nodded, this was not a normal designation but it was what his master wanted.

End of Act 1


	11. Level 4: The Labyrinth of time act 2

Sonic 25

Level 4: The Labyrinth of time

Act 2: The Genesis Point

Shadow found himself in the past again, he saw his father take his younger self to a small laboratory.

Charles Hedgehog his father knocked on the door of this lab, the door opened and a robot hedgehog greeted them.

"Master Charles unit is here" said the robot

"Fantastic Worker-bot 00001" said someone else, a man came into view and it was Robotnik

"Hello you are the doctor I heard so much about?" Charles asked

Robotnik nodded "yes and this is your son Michel is it not?"

Charles nodded as he wheeled the young hedgehog in

"Poor little guy" Robotnik mused "his illness has made him very sick now has it?"

Charles sighed "yes the other doctors said they cannot cure it but you said you know the Mobia more than anyone else on the planet"

Robotnik nodded "lets just say I spent a lot of time on the subject, I will do what I can for your son"

Charles nodded "you be as good boy now okay?"

"I will try" said Michel

"I have this stasis chamber over here" said Robotnik "it will make you better"

Michel nodded as Robotnik placed him inside.

"I will look after him over the next few days" said Robotnik

Charles nodded as he walked off with a very sad look on his face.

Robotnik closed the door as he said "don't worry my friend this town is filled of people I have helped"

He then opened the door nearby as hundreds of Worker-bots were slaving away making Robotniks new invasion force.

"Yeah it was barrels of fun after this" said Shadow

"But yet it is who you are" came a voice

"Tikal ol girl long time no see" said Shadow dryly

"You have to break this chain Robotnik made for you, you are not on his leash" she said

"It's a chain I can't really let go of" said Shadow as he looked at his hands "I am still his property am I not?"

"Yet Bunnie fights him" said Tikal "it's not too late to change"

"Whatever" said Shadow as he woke up.

Shadow got out of his cabin and checked himself over, most of the scars he had from the battle with Bunnie were healed and he seemed fit.

It made sense, his "blood" was more like a synthetic compound that was able to self heal in a flash.

Another fine piece of work from the good doctor.

Shadow walked across the hallway and saw Rouge

"Good morning you" she said

"Good morning, so where is that Fang character at he is usually hovering about around here?"

"He said he was busy" she said "want to chat?"

Shadow smiled "sure its always nice to talk to you"

"Heard Robotnik is near done his new weapon"

Shadow nodded "it will be active soon, he said it will be ready in a few days"

"And what will you do?"

"I think I am going to take a drive on my new Dark Rider, want to join?"

"No thanks" said Rouge "give me a hover-board and you may have me though"

Shadow laughed "I may get Robotnik to do that for you"

Rouge laughed herself and the two went their separate ways.

"Oh wow, really?" Tails asked hearing Sonics story

"That is incredible" said Sally

"Oui mon amie that is most fascinating" said Antoine

Sonic nodded "it's all true"

"So let me get this right" said Knuckles "a meteor came down from the sky and inside that meteor was the Master emerald?"

Sonic nodded "yup" he said

"This meteor nearly killed all life but soon reversed that by giving birth to us Mobia" replied Knuckles

"Yup" Sonic mused again

"Then there was this kid Chris Thorndyke who survived the war between the Mobia and the humans by sleeping in a tube. Woke up and saw the Mobia go into war and decided to become Robotnik"

"Yup anything else?" Sonic asked

"Well there is one question I have" said Amy "why did the meteor come in the first place and why did it cause our race to exist?"

"No idea" said Sonic

"Then we have to ask why the emerald came apart" said Sally "there are so many unanswered questions to be had here"

"Well at least we know why Robotnik wants to take over" said Bunnie "when I was under his power such questions were forbidden I only know that he thought we were sick and making us into robots was the only cure."

"Its kind of sad really" said Tails "sounded like Robotnik was a kid much like me"

"Well monsters just don't come from out of an egg" said Sticks "boot this is one egg I wish I could have scrambled"

"Well the Genesis point may be our only clue to the rest of the mystery" said Lupe "I have heard stories about it and even that is questionable"

"Well the vision I had only given away so much" said Sonic "but there is one other thing we know, there is another me out there"

Tails nodded "you were probably caught in a temporal causality loop caused by a rift in the space time continuum"

"A what now?" Knuckles asked

"Well think of time as not a line but as a rubber band, ball it up and the possibilities can go anywhere. Then place that balled up rubber band in another one and you get what happened."

"So there are two rubber bands now?" Knuckles asked again

"Yes and they are twisted together intertwined and split apart, but both rubber bands still come from the same rubber tree."

"I really don't get it now" said Knuckles

"Same here" moaned Sticks

"It's not that complicated but fine I get the confusion" replied Tails

"I think I get it" said Sally "it's actually more like a tree branch though then a rubber band"

"It's a little of both actually" said Tails

"The kids got me" said Rotor "Tails never let that big brain of yours go to waste"

Tails nodded

Marine said "well as for going to the Genesis point it won't be easy, it is deep below lots of water in another chamber, I know as I checked"

Sonic sighed "we have to go there, I have a feeling that something that can help us is in there"

"How so?" asked Sally

"It was something in the back of my mind the whole time I was there in that room, the thing is that it was strongest when I was roboticized"

"Wait you think you can find your answer… by getting roboticized?" Asked Amy

Sonic nodded

"But that is crazy!" said Knuckles "how can it be in the back of your mind when you don't have one of your own?"

Bunnie nodded "this unit never had such things when this unit was a slave, how can you be so sure?"  
"I think I get it" said Tails "if there are two Sonics one in the past and one now in two bodies one retains something the other did not, like a recessed memory of some kind"

"I think your wish of getting a roboticizer is going to be granted Tails" said Sonic

"But are you sure?" asked Sally

"I have to try, I am willing to be a robot for that"  
The others nodded as soon they went outside to fetch a roboticizer.

Fang was on Robotniks carrier, he looked about as the various Worker-Bots toiled for their master.

He was here to find where the emeralds were, he wanted to take them for himself.

He wondered onto as small lab where Robotnik was at work on some sort of modified Worker-Bot.

The Worker-bot was a hedgehog and Robotnik took its head off its body and painted most of it gold and blue

Beside him was another robot body, one that was sleeker and faster looking then any other Fang had seen. It was painted blue and gold and it had what looked to be a turbine in its chest"

"Almost there my friend" said Robotnik "you will be more powerful than even Shadow"

He then placed the head on and the robotic hedgehogs eyes lit up as it said "Metal Sonic Online"

"Good" said Robotnik "you are now ready"

"There is someone out there watching us Master" said Metal Sonic

"Let them, better let my surprise come sooner anyhow"

The robot stared at Fang, its eyes lit up a bright red as Fang moved on.

"This is completely nuts!" said Amy as she was running luring a nearby roboticizer pod her way.

"But Sonic wants this" said Tails

"We still got other robots to deal with though" said Antoine

"Let me take a slam at them!" said Knuckles

"And let them taste my boomerang!" Sticks cried as she tossed her boomerang.

"I got the bots over here" said Sally shooting her pistol

"And I got the ones over here" said Rotor

"Just lure our roboticizer to the cave, like our plan we are letting it caught in the net that Lupe and Marine set up!"

"Why isn't Sonic out here with us anyhow?" asked Amy

"Guess he is going to be there in the cave before the net" said Tails

The group backed away as the roboticizer pod followed Amy, she raced forward to the mouth of the cave where she saw Sonic waiting

"Its all yours blue boy!" she said

"I thought you were going to stop calling me that?" said Sonic musingly

"Hey have your fun you are going to be a robot here in a minute!"

The two ran forward and Sonic stopped, Amy got past where the net was as the roboticizer grabbed Sonic.

Sonic once again felt it transform his body and alter his mind, he felt the robot personality take over as the roboticizer let go of him.

"All hail Robotniks eternal empire!" he said

The roboticizer was soon caught afterwards Tails ran forward and put some sort of device on both Sonic and the roboticizer, it took them both down as the mission was complete.

Sonic was placed inside a room in the temple, his body held down by weighted steel chains.

The roboticizer was being studied closely by Tails, he looked at every part and every section of the machine on his scanner.

"So we got our own one of these now" said Amy "what are we going to do with it?"

"Come up with some immunity first then reverse engineer it, afterwards I will use it on one of us" said Tails

"Can you do all that?" asked Sally

"Sure can" said Tails "the matter conversion is complex but I think I can do it"

"Then what about Sonic" said Amy

"I think you should talk to him, see if you can reach him and guide him to what he knows"

"I still say this is insane" said Amy

Tails nodded as Amy walked off to join Sonic.

Shadow was on his dark rider on the streets of Star Light City, he was moving fast on the mostly empty streets as most of the city was evacuated.

Beside him came Fang on his own craft, the Marvelous Queen.

"Nice bike" said Fang "does it go fast?"

"As fast as I want it to" said Shadow "what brings you here Fang"

"You do know Robotnik is building your replacement right?"

Shadow stopped his bike and said "yes I know, what of it?"

Fang blinked "you are not jealous or anything, he is building a Sonic robot you know!"

"So what, it's not my concern. It may be faster and stronger but it will never be me"

"You really don't get much under your skin do you?" said Fang

From the distance they heard a loud cry "hey guys wait for me!"

Rouge then came down beside them riding on a hover-board

"Well look at that!" said Shadow "the big guy gave you a present!"

Rouge nodded "I call it the Hover-bat" she said

Fang shrugged "more like a white thunder"  
"okay I will go with that one instead" she said musingly

"Come on guys the night is still young!" said Shadow

The other two nodded as the three raced through the city.

Sonic was looking down at Amy, he stared at her coldly with his robotic eyes and stated "you will be cured!"  
"Sure I will blue boy" said Amy

"That is not the designation of this unit, this unit is Worker-bot 59013"

"Didn't you say as Sonic that you were Worker-Bot 00001?"

"That is correct but that designation was taken"

"And what happens if you go over your five digit numbers?"

"We will have more complex designations" said Worker-bot 59013

"And if we change you back?"

"That is not possible" said Worker-bot 59013 "roboticization is permanent"

"I knew this idea was crazy!" said Amy "now you are just another stupid robot Sonic I hope you are happy!"  
"Robots do not feel, we only… we only"

Worker-bot 59013's eyes flickered, something odd was happening to the roboticized Sonic.

His feet became less square and more like his old sneakers, his speaker turned into a mouth and his eyes turned green.

"Malfunction" said Worker-bot 59013 "this is illogical"

The armor of the robot became blue as Worker-bot 59013 said "I… I am free!"

Sonic looked down at Amy and said "what are you waiting for, let this unit down!"

Amy took off the chains and Sonic smiled at her "I knew it"  
Amy looked confused "you knew what Sonic?"

"The energy in this place it is slowly turning me back to normal"

"But how?" Amy asked

Sonic walked over and said "I think its time for a little swim"

The two walked over to where Tails was studying the roboticizer and Tails spotted them

"Sonic!" he said as he ran up and hugged Sonic "you look… different"

Sonic nodded "Tails how far have you gone in your study of the roboticizer?"

Tails shrugged "not far, why do you ask?"

"I think I have the key on how to counter it, but Tails you said you wanted to be a robot I think this place will give you that chance"

Tails nodded "I think I see where you are going with this, okay Sonic I will go into the roboticizer now!"

"Wait this is crazy he will be just like you were right?" Amy asked

"Just watch" said Sonic

Tails nodded as he climbed into the roboticizer, it activated and it turned Tails into a robot.

He stepped out of it but the others saw that Tails was different.

His feet were more rounded and colored like that of his shoes, he had a mouth and his metal was still the same orange yellow as it was before.

"Wow, neat!" said the robot Tails "this unit feels awesome!"

Knuckles looked on and said "okay what just happened?"  
"It's the genesis point" said Sonic "it is the epicenter of everything about us Mobia and the emeralds"

"Then why isn't Bunnie being effected?" asked Antoine

Sonic shrugged "I think it's because she wasn't roboticized near the center of the temple like I was or Tails for that matter"

"But this energy can change me back?" asked Bunnie

"I think over time yes" said Tails scanning himself "for you it will take days but for us it will only take an hour or two, but already the energy has effected you as you didn't refer to yourself in the third person."  
Bunnie looked surprised "why golly I just did, and there I did it again! Woohoo!"

"So if Bunnie stays for a few days she can be here old self" said Antoine

"Well she can probably revert faster if we took her to genesis point" said Sonic

Bunnie smiled and said "thanks, but I think I will stay like this for a while longer, being a robot came in handy during the last battle"

"So I guess now we will head to genesis point" Said Amy

Sonic nodded "I want you and Knuckles to join Tails and I, we have to go there"

"But why us?" said Knuckles

"Chaos energy, its inside of us" said Tails

Sonic nodded "lets go, but Lupe you said there were robots?"

"Several" said Lupe

"We must be careful then" said Sonic "do you have a list of any underwater foes we can encounter Sally?"

Sally nodded as she said "yeah I can give you the data right from Nicole"

"Then Knuckles, Amy please hop into the roboticizer" "what?" said Amy and Knuckles simultaneously

"It's a long way there you would drown" Sonic replied

Marine nodded "it would take too long as you are now, I almost died down there I should know"

"Fine" said Amy "but if I get stuck as a robot I am blaming you"

"What she said" said Knuckles

The two were soon roboticized and made their way to a large body of water.

"This is the way to genesis point?" asked Sonic

Lupe nodded "it's the only way we know of" she said

"Okay lets dive in" Sonic replied

"But we are robots, we will sink like stones!" said Amy

"Will we now?" Sonic chimed as he gently walked on top of the water

Amy gasped as best as she could as a robot "its like the mystic cave"

"Chaos energy" said Sonic "this is why I am willing to dive in here, we will be safe"

Then from the water jumped a robotic fish that tried to attack Sonic

"Oh look it's a Chopper!" he said as he smashed it apart

He looked down and saw more robots below

"The gang is all here" he said as he then dove into the water, Tails, Amy and Knuckles followed as they went into the water.

Shadow was on the outskirts of Starlight City looking at it from afar, Rouge was by his side looking at the town.

Shadow just stared at it and did not say a word, it seemed he was deep in thought as Rouge came near.

"It's a beautiful town is it not?" Rouge asked

Shadow shrugged "what does it matter it will soon be gone"

"Well you seem captivated by this place, is it your old home?"

Shadow laughed "what do you think I am sentimental or something?"

"No I was just curious. Did I insult you?"

Shadow sighed and said "no, but you are right this is my old hometown"  
Rouge grew curious "but I thought your former father was from Green Hill?"

"He was, he moved here for a short time when he was with my mother"

"You don't speak of your parents much do you?" Rouge asked

"My mother died giving birth to me, she had the same illness I did before I became who I am today. That illness was called N.I.D.S that made her frail and weak and didn't do anything to her until I was in her belly. I was born with the illness and despite many doctors my condition would have killed me if it were not for Robotnik."  
"Well sorry to hear about your mom" Rouge replied

"Its not necessary" Shadow replied  
"As you say, anyway where are you heading, you are not going to look for Sonic are you?"

Shadow gave another shrug "there is a place near here, the Labyrinth. It is the place where Genesis point rests"

Rouge looked at him with a curious look "genesis point?"

Shadow nodded "they say it is the birthplace of the Mobia"

"Is that so?" Rouge asked

"Indeed" said Shadow "I plan to go there soon after the island is conquered, something is calling me and I don't know why"

Rouge nodded "its Tikal isn't it?"

Shadow sighed "you know of her, yes I can feel her near as well as something else."

"Like what?" Rouge asked

"No idea" said Shadow "right now I won't worry about it but I will check it out later. Anyhow it seems Fang has gone AWOL again"

"That guy comes and goes as he pleases, he is not the most loyal guy I know"

Shadow laughed "no I guess he isn't, anyhow lets go back to base I am sure Robotnik is waiting for us now"

Rouge nodded as they drove back to the carrier.

Fang looked on as the others left and said "I just don't want you in on my stealing of the emeralds"

He then patted a bag full of the four chaos Emeralds he stole from Robotnik and said "as long as the fat guy doesn't know it won't hurt him"

Sonic and his team were swimming, they navigated though the under water caverns fighting many robots along the way.

First there were the Choppers and as they got deeper they met shark type robots called Jaws.

From the walls came more robots, ones that dug through the walls called Burrobots.

All of these robots were just stragglers and not a sign of an invasion force and probably got in from another section of the Labyrinth.

They saw a large crack nearby that was allowing the robots in, the group decided to briefly seal it up using some nearby stones and material so no more robots were able to get in.

There was plenty of stone blocks nearby and it was an easy fix with the help of their robot bodies.

Soon though they saw a bright light and eventually dove towards it, they soon reached a large temple chamber full of air.

This was the Genesis point, the group swam up to bit and got inside.

"Wow look at this place" said Tails looking at the large temple.

They found themselves in a large room decorated with stone slabs with colorful paintings of Mobia on them.

In the center of the room was a large odd shaped object.

It was made of black stone, rectangular but the sides were almost hexagonal, on the left side there were what appeared to be stone switches, one was to the left recessed a large trough and appeared it could be slid up and down and the other next to it that seemed to be able to flip left and right and at the middle had a red marking on it.

And right under that was a small gray button lined with dots.

The most notable feature was off to the right of the object, it was large and round and just below it the stone curved oddly.

The front seemed to have around hole on the left and two far larger oddly shaped cutouts on the right.

"Its astounding" said Amy "never seen anything like it"

"It's the legendary genesis shrine!" said Knuckles

The others looked at him and Sonic said "what can you tell us about it?"

Knuckles shrugged "it's a story from the religion of my people and my Grandfather only taught me so much, my grandfather was going to teach me the whole thing but died before he could, but what I do know is our teachings. Long ago the great god Solaris came to this planet and saw that it was ruled by a race of monsters we call the Namuh who polluted and ruined this world. Solaris grew angry at this so sent his son Sol to deal with things, soon the time of the great cleansing came which killed most of the Namuh and gave birth to us. Soon one day the Mobia and Namuh waged war and over time Sol chose us his children to be his disciples and this Genesis shrine was made to mark the birthplace of our god."  
"Well obviously the Namuh in your story are the humans" said Tails

"Heck the name Namuh is human spelled backwards" said Amy

"Hey I didn't write the old texts!" said Knuckles "but yeah I guess it's a given"

Sonic nodded "well is there anything else you know?"

Knuckles shrugged "sort of, according to my teachings the seed of Sol was placed in the Genesis point and it was found by the true followers of Sol, Pachacamac the founder of my tribe found the great emerald and then afterwards it shattered"

"Just like what Sonic saw" said Tails

Knuckles nodded "it was said that the reason why the emerald shattered is that my people abandoned the path of Sol and the only way to salvation was to get the emeralds and eliminate all those who oppose those true path."

"Well now we know why the chaos war started" said Amy

"And that makes up for some holes in my story" said Sonic "for Knuckles it became a part of his faith but for me I saw it from the outside"

"And now what you talked about earlier makes sense" said Knuckles "now that you mention it your experience in the time room does match up to what my religion has said."

"But sometimes stories can be twisted" said Tails "and I wonder was this Solaris a real god"

"You don't believe in a god?" asked Knuckles

Tails nodded "sorry I am a scientist and I only believe what I see, and while Solaris might have been powerful am not sure if he is worth worshiping especially after causing so much death"

Knuckles gave a nod "no I understand where you are coming from kid, my people are all but gone now thanks to its holy wars in the age of chaos. But if Solaris isn't a real god how did it create our race?"

"I have the answer for that" said a voice and soon appeared Tikal looking like some sort of ghost.

"Well now we see why they say the place is haunted" said Amy

"Tikal I knew you would come here" said Sonic

Tikal nodded "yes this temple is tied to that above us, so I can appear here."

Knuckles came forward "hello Tikal, long time huh?"  
Tikal nodded "I am sorry my descendant"  
Tails looked at Knuckles "you are related to her?"

Knuckles gave a nod "my bloodline goes all the way back to her father, anyway so what do you know Tikal?"

Tikal nodded and said "I know everything, the origin of the emerald, the meteor and Solaris"

"Were listening" said Amy

Tikal nodded and said "before Solaris came there was a great and terrible war far from our planet, a race called the Wisps were fighting a war against a race called the Black arms and their allies the Zeti. The Wisps were a peaceful race pushed into desperation as they were nearly wiped out, they created Solaris a living weapon to deal with their enemies. But Solaris rebelled and went off destroying everything it wanted to, it used special meteors as its weapons with the emeralds inside of them. The Wisps captured Solaris and sealed it away but the damage was done. The Wisps were filled with regret and used the emerald to reverse the damage and as a side effect created us"

"What happened to the black arms and the Zeti?"

"I am not sure about the black arms but the Zeti were imprisoned on what is called the Lost Hex, another dimension"

"Huh like what happened with the Nocturnus Clan" said Knuckles

The others looked at him as he said "it's a long story"

"So there we have it" said Sonic "pretty much every answer we need"

"But if Solaris gave birth to our race then certainly it gave birth to other things right?"

Tikal nodded "the Chao are another side effect but so are far more evil things out there"

"Trust me you don't want to know bout that sort of stuff" said Knuckles "but believe me there is worse evil out there than Robotnik"

"Indeed but for now we are safe from them" said Tikal

"But there is one other thing I need to know" saids Amy "why did the emerald split?"  
Tikal sighed "It is a conscious being itself and it sensed that one should not hold all the emeralds thus divided itself but as a side product started the war."

"That explains that part" said Tails" does anyone else have a question?"

"The roboticizer" said Amy "what does this have to do with why the roboticizer energy is countered by this place"

"Its simple" said Sonic "the roboticizer is corrupted chaos energy, sure its artificial chaos energy but chaos energy nonetheless"

"Indeed look at your bodies" said Tikal

The group did not notice until now but they were all back to being normal again.

"Oh man!" cried Tails "I never got to have any fun as a robot!"  
"Well we still have the roboticizer upstairs if you want it" said Sonic

Tails shrugged "it's okay maybe later"

"Well then I guess we will be going back soon then" said Knuckles

"Before we do there is only one other thing I want to know" said Amy "the rings, where do they come from?"

"They are all artificially generated" said Tikal "they are made by reserve chaos energy thus why you all need them to keep your powers, even the ring pools are artificial"  
"well that is all cleared up then" said Amy "I just hate loose threads"

"Question is how do we get out of here?" asked Knuckles

"Let me take care of that" said Tikal as the four were teleported from the Genesis point.

Shadow and Rouge got on board Robotniks carrier and were immediately surrounded by robots.

Robotnik came up to them and said "we have a problem"

The robots then grabbed Rouge and they tossed her into a roboticizer.

Shadow angered said "what is this about Robotnik?"

Robotnik sighed "you know Rouge is working with the enemy do you?"

Shadow backed off a little "yes I do, she was playing us so she could find out what you were going to do with the emeralds"  
"she brought on Fang and she had him steal back the emeralds" said Robotnik

"No Robotnik I had no idea that Fang stole the emeralds!" cried Rouge "please don't make me into a robot!"

Robotnik sighed once more "I really don't believe you, you shall tell the truth soon enough"

"Wait" said Shadow "Robotnik please let her go for now, I will find Fang and bring you back the emeralds."

"And why should I let our enemy go for, she is destined to be a robot so why the delay?"

Shadow sighed "I was… enjoying her company"

Robotnik nodded "I thought you would say so, you have become close have you not?"

Shadow nodded "Rouge is not a threat to your plans and she had no control over her companion. I will take responsibility for this and I will get the emeralds back"  
Robotnik gave a nod "I will give you 24 hours to find the emeralds but fail and Rouge here will be roboticized"

Shadow nodded "I will get started soon"

Robotnik nodded as Shadow headed back out

"Wow you guys learned a lot" said Sally "this really changes everything we know about our history to be sure"  
Sonic nodded "and we finally have a counter to the roboticizer"

Amy shrugged "we can just try to lure Worker-bots here and help them"

"Yes but Robotnik still has his forces and they would remain strong" said Tails

"It's all easier said than done" said Antoine "Robotnik still has the upper hand"  
"well we have to do something y'all" said Bunnie

"Well the next target is the last place Robotnik hasn't enslaved" said Sally "we have to help Starlight city"

"It is not going to be easy" said Knuckles "even with what we have here we are still a small force"

"Perhaps we can use the energy of this place to help us" said Lupe

"It would help improve our odds" said Marine

"I mean it beats sitting around here all day" said Sticks

Sonic looked at Tails and said "well Tails can you use the energy here for something?"

Tails nodded "well creating more power ups will be east but I need your help Rotor"  
Rotor nodded "hey I am willing to lend a hand"

"How about I help you too?" asked Bunnie "as a robot I really don't sleep anymore just put me to work"  
Tails nodded "but are you sure, you would be just like the other roboticized people out there"

Bunnie shrugged "I am doing it willingly and you guys can use the help"  
Rotor gave her a nod and said "thank you Bunnie"

"Well there is one other thing we need to worry about, my resources say that Robotnik is making a new weapon that can roboticize a whole city"

"Indeed he is" said a voice

The others turned and saw Shadow standing behind them

"Hey its you!" cried Knuckles

The others stared at Shadow as he came forward

"Well the gang is all here" he said "and there are some new faces too. But I am not here to fight you right now and take you to back to Robotnik, truth is… I need your help"  
Shadow gave them all a cold hard stare as he waited for one of the others to respond.

End of level 4


	12. Sonic 25 Bonus 4: Knuckles

Sonic 25 Bonus 4:

Character Profile: Knuckles The Echidna

Name: Adam The Echidna

Nickname: Knuckles

Age: 16

Fur color: Red and white

Eye color: Purple

Outfit: Adventure era outfit

Weakness: He's a bit of an idiot

Personality: Knuckles is a bit rude, thick headed but extremely tough and loyal. He is also very kind under his rough exterior but he doesnt know how to express it outwardly due to his isolation.

Character questions:

1: So you didnt change too much for Knuckles eh?

Yes there is no real need to mess with Knuckles, hes a good character though he still has flaws.

2: You only made changes to characters you hate dont you?

Not really, and only if the story calls for it. The changes to Amy are needed and to a point so are the changes to Sonic though like I mentioned Sonic will become more like his games counterpart.

3: Wait if Sally is Nick fury then that means…

Knuckles is the Incredible hulk

4: So he is away from the emerald now?

Yes but I didn't want to get to the Sonic 3 acts to bring him in, the good guys kind of need him now.

Anyhow small bonus for now, this bonus material are meant to brief so not to give away spoilers for the main story.


	13. Level 5: Showdown at Starlight act 1

Sonic 25

Level 5: Showdown at Starlight

Act 1: Shadow and the Exchange

Shadow the hedgehog stood before Sonic and the others as practically everyone there was giving him an angry look.

He shrugged "well anyone speaks up I don't have all day"  
"you jerk!" said Sonic as he then did his spin dash and charged right at him.

Shadow jumped up and cried "I don't have time for this!" as he knocked Sonic down with a swift punch.

From behind Amy threw her hammer and once more Shadow caught it.

"Will you stop!" cried Shadow as he threw Amy's hammer back

Knuckles came in next and tried to lay in an uppercut but Shadow gave him a kick to the chest.

Then Bunnie came in and grabbed Shadow hard with her robotic limbs.

"Got him!" she said

Sonic charged at him and gave Shadow a nice blow to the chest.

Shadow huffed and said "Rouge has been captured by Robotnik!"

"And why should we help that stupid bat for?" said Knuckles

Sonic came in for another blow but Amy stopped him.

"Wait let him talk" she said giving Shadow a nasty look "go on"

Shadow nodded and said "Robotnik is aware that Rouge is a double agent, he suspects she gave Fang the emeralds and he is off somewhere and I need your help to track him down"

Amy sighed and said "fine, Bunnie let him go"

Bunnie nodded as she let go of Shadow

But Sonic gave him one last blow and said "I am no longer holding back with you"

"But wait Rouge is working with us?" asked Rotor

Amy nodded "she betrayed us under my orders, I am sorry but we both agreed to have her work for Robotnik to see what he was working on with the emeralds"

Sally stopped forward "yes sorry everyone but I was in on the plot"  
"but what about all the people Robotnik caught?" Sonic spat

Amy sighed "it wasn't intentional that so many were caught and at the time of planning we did not know about Shadow nor how big of a force Robotnik had"  
Cream came up and said "so it's your fault my mom is a robot?"

Amy shed a tear "I am so sorry"

Cream then started to attack Amy "I hate you!"

Cream was surprisingly strong for being such a small rabbit, she knocked Amy to the ground and gave her a few punches but Bunnie grabbed her and said "I know now yah feel sugah about your mom but we will get her back somehow, just please calm down"

But the small rabbit cried "no let me go, Amy is no princess she is a heartless witch!"

Bunnie took her away as she said "I will try to calm her"

Amy nodded as Shadow coughed "sorry to interrupt"

"Just back off jerkface" said Sonic

Shadow nodded but said "sorry but we really don't have time, I have 24 hours to track down Fang"

"And what is in it for us?" asked Knuckles

Shadow shrugged "I will give you two of the emeralds and your agent back and I leave you in peace, it's a fair trade as you would disable Robotniks weapon and you would get Rouge back"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sally

Shadow huffed "Hey I just liked working with her, I knew she was working for you but she had her charms."

Sally nodded and said "fine we will help you" but then gave Shadow a large slap.

Shadow laughed "okay I deserved that"

"So why are you asking for our help anyway?" asked Amy

"Trust me Rouge told me about the company Fang keeps and even I am a little concerned, safe to say we have our work cut out for us" said Shadow

In a small tough guy hangout in Starlight City Fang walked into the door.

The place was empty except for two others, a Mobia Wolf and a Mobia Dingo.

"Sleet, Dingo!" said Fang "at last the wild ones are reunited!"

"This is not my idea of a good reunion spot" said Sleet

"Oh come on it has its charm" said Fang "we have been in worse places"

"I dunno" said Dingo "being at Robotniks next target doesn't make me feel very comfortable"

"And why doesn't he attack already?" asked Sleet "makes me wonder what is going on in that humans mind"

Fang shrugged "it's not my concern, anyhow do we have a buyer for our prize?"

Sleet shrugged "there is some Babylon out there looking for these and he is willing to pay us greatly, he says he has a load of Babylon technology and that stuff is worth a fortune. Imagine one of us with a Babylon phase cloak we could rob a whole country blind!"

"Would beat that transformation belt I have" said Dingo

Fang shrugged "you only hate it because Sleet has the controls to it"

"Yeah next time I am getting a mind booster so first I can remember my name then finally become as smart as you guys"  
Fang shrugged "why don't you just give poor Dingo his old name back Sleet it's your fault he doesn't know it"  
"Sleet is so mean!" said Dingo

"Then again I know your real name too, but it doesn't matter where is our buyer?"

"West side island" said Sleet "he knows what Robotnik us up to and doesn't want to come here personally"

"Do we have a name?" asked Fang

"He is called Jet, he is in change of a gang called the Babylon Rouges" Sleet replied

"Stinking Babylons are such criminals yet they want us to help them" Dingo chimed

"Jet is just smart" said Sleet "sending in the best rouges for his dealings"  
Fang shrugged "but are they not supposed to be thieves?"  
Sleet shrugged "Jet is sincere enough, he just wants the emerald's nothing more"

"He does seem generous but we will use that against him" said Dingo "those bird brains are said to be gullible"

"So when do we leave this place and met this Jet?" asked Fang

"I like to do it tonight while Robotnik isn't here" said Sleet

"Well then we shall head out, but first lets trash this place!" said Fang

"Been waiting for those words!" said Dingo as the three began to smash the place apart.

Sonic walked up to Shadow and said "so how did you know were we were?"  
Shadow shrugged "it was easy, this is the best place to hide on this island and yes Robotnik knows where you are"

Sonic huffed "why doesn't he come for us already?"

Shadow gave another shrug "beats me, guess he is waiting for his opportunity"

"So where is Fang you think?" asked Sally

"In Starlight city, its easy to know" replied Shadow

"Well why doesn't Robotnik send his robots for?" asked Knuckles

"Who knows" said Shadow "I only work for the guy"

"And that is why we don't trust you" said Tails "how do we know you won't turn and give us to Robotnik?"

"You don't" said Shadow "but right now I am your ally"

"Well then you, Sonic and Bunnie track down this Fang" said Sally "if you don't mind taking orders from us that is"

Shadow nodded "now that is more than fair, Bunnie here gave me a fight and Sonic will keep an eye on me. Now I see why you are the leader here even with the real Sally nearby"

Amy stared at him and asked "you know?"

"Robotnik told me, its easy to figure out"

Amy sighed "fine, yes I am Princess Sally but you take orders from Alicia here"

"As you say" said Shadow dryly

Sonic, Shadow and Bunnie went outside as Shadow climbed on his bike.

Sonic looked at him and said "are you seriously going to ride on that stupid thing?"

"You got something better?" Said Shadow "have a race car or something?"

"Why would I need it, sure if Tails built it I would drive it. But me in a racing car? Sounds like a dumb idea"

"Whatever" said Shadow as he zoomed off

"I really hate that guy" said Sonic as he ran to catch Shadow

"Oh those silly boys" Bunnie said with a shrug as she powered her jets on her feet to catch up.

Fang, Sleet and Dingo were outside preparing to head out.

Fang started up the Marvelous Queen as Dingo sighed "go on do it"

Sleet pulled out some sort of control device and an energy wave hit Dingo and transformed him into a car.

"Oh man I never get used to that" said Fang

"Tell me about it!" said the Dingo car

"Hey it comes in handy besides without it we would not be the wild ones" said Sleet

"Stupid Babylon tech!" said the Dingo car bitterly

The two vehicles were about to speed off but then Sleet saw something heard something come near.

Fangs face scowled as he saw a familiar black hedgehog riding a motorcycle heading their way.

Shadow stopped his bike and climbed off, he gave a small smile and said "well the Wild ones are reunited Rouge told me about you"

Fang stepped off the Marvelous Queen and scowled "well look who it is the so called 'ultimate life form' guess Robotnik took notice of my stealing of the emeralds."

"Who is this guy?" asked Sleet

Fang shrugged "this is Shadow, a freak experiment by Robotnik. He is supposed to be the ultimate combination of robotics and genetics and a living weapon."

"I don't see the big deal" said the Dingo car "I am a frigging dingo that can transform into things"

Shadow looked at the Dingo car and said "really?"

"Yes, its Babylon tech" said Sleet as he transformed Dingo back to normal.

"Huh that is neat got to admit" said Shadow "but it will do you no good"

Fang laughed "well you are just by your lonesome, even you have to admit the odds are not in your favor"

Shadow laughed "correct that is why I brought some… well would not call them friends or allies but when times go desperate you call on your enemies"

Sonic soon raced up beside him and soon came Bunnie from behind him.

Fang laughed "Robotnik is letting you team up with those clowns?"

Shadow gave a shrug "Robotnik give me free rein to do as I wish, if you noticed he has sent no robots with me"

"Funny that" said Fang "but these bozos trust you?"

"Not in a million years" said Sonic "believe me I would knock this guy out right now but he is giving me a chance to get some emeralds even if it's a small one"

"Plus I will help out if Shadow betrays us" said Bunnie

"Well then what are we all waiting for" said Fang "are we gonna fight or what?"

"First thing I want to know, who put you all up to this?"

Fang laughed "why would I tell you that?"  
"just curious" said Shadow, he then pulled out his gun and said "time to party!"

Back in the caves Amy was looking for Cream, she was detracted by Shadow but now had full attention on the young rabbit.

She soon saw Cream with the Chao that stayed with them and was sleeping with it.

Amy gave a loud sigh, she knew Cream had every right to get mad at her.

Amy made a tactical mistake by underestimating Robotniks forces, she made some bad calls and others paid for her mistakes.

But Amy was regretful and wanted to make up for her mistake.

Amy knelt down next to Cream and sighed as Cream woke up.

"You!" said Cream with anger

"Yes its me" said Amy "I wanted to see how you were doing"  
"what do you expect you stupid pink idiot!" Cream cried

Any sighed "okay I deserve your anger but can we please talk?"

"No!" Cream shouted "go away and never come near me again!"  
"Oh Cream you don't know how much I hate myself right now" Amy said with sadness "I care deeply about you and I made a very bad mistake"

"But you didn't seem to care before!" Cream spat "you went off and let all that happen and for what, us living in this cave and my mommy a mindless slave!"

Cream then burst into tears "just go away already"

Amy then burst into tears and said "Cream please forgive me, I didn't want anyone to get hurt you have to believe me"

Cream calmed down a bit seeing Amy was crying, Bunnie put her down as Cream came up to Amy

"You really mean that?" asked Cream

Amy gave a nod and Cream could see the sadness in Amy's eyes.

Cream cried herself and said "Oh Amy I am so sorry for saying that, its just that I really miss my mommy"

The Chao came up to Cream and cuddled up with them

"Oh thank you Cheese" said Cream

"You named the Chao Cheese?" asked Amy

"Yeah it sounded cute…. Cream and Cheese ha!"

Cream loudly laughed as Amy smiled "well its good to hear you laugh again Cream"

Outside all out war had broken out between Sonics team and the Wind ones.

Fang and Shadow were firing at each other with their laser pistols, each one shooting off a shot each with great deal of skill.

Sonic and Sleet were in hand to hand combat, Sonic was still faster but Sleet possessed a great deal of raw strength.

Bunnie and Dingo were in a test of raw power, Sleet had fired a transformation beam at Dingo and he was now far larger than most other Mobia.

Each member of each team possessed a great deal of skill and talent, but it was quite clear that Fangs team was more aggressive.

Sleet drew a saber at Sonic and swiped away at him, with no real weapons Sonic knew he had to out pace the wolf as opposed to take him head on.

Sonic was able to keep back from Sleets blows, Sonic came in with a few jabs but mostly stayed away from Sleets blade

"What's wrong hedgehog are you afraid or something?" spat Sleet

"No, but I am not stupid enough to tangle with a thug like you!" said Sonic as he gave Sleet a good whack to the head.

Shadow took a few well aimed pot shots at Fang, but Fang was deceptively quick and gave Shadow a small return volley.

"That toy gun of you is gun but no match for my sniper gun!" said Fang "I can knock off a tin can from a mile away from here!"

Shadow laughed "you could not hit the broad side of a barn!" he said as he took another pot shot.

Bunnie and Dingo held each other in both near equally strong hold, like two pro wrestlers they grappled and pushed against each other.

"You are pretty strong big boy" said Bunnie musingly "if I did not already have a boyfriend you would not be such a bad catch"

Dingo laughed "you are very sweet for a robot, if you don't mind me asking are you some sort of defective robot or something?"

Bunnie shook her head "guess yah nevah heard about the roboticizer"

Dingo gave a nod "sorry if I offended you"

"No your fine, say why do you work with the rest of these losers?" asked Bunnie as she pushed forward

"It's a job, its not personal" said Dingo as he pushed forward in return.

Up on his command carrier Robotnik observed the odd mix of fighters that Shadow had brought with him to recover the emeralds.

"A very interesting idea Shadow, bringing our enemies to help out good show"

Rouge looked on from the roboticizer and said "so what are you going to do just watch them?"

Robotnik shrugged "Shadow can do as he wishes I will not interfere for now"

"And you are going to keep your word to him?" Rouge asked

"As long as he keeps his word I will keep mine" Robotnik replied "still I am going to send another player in here soon, no doubt Shadow made a deal of some kind to get the others to help him."

Metal Sonic came by and said "I am ready Master"

"In due time Metal Sonic, opportunity must reveal itself first"

The robot stared on as it waited for his masters command.

Fang was backed into a corner, Shadow was able to make him back into an alley and fired his shots carefully.

"It's over Fang" said Shadow "hand over the emeralds and I will let you go free"

"Really now, you are so generous. You are much softer than you look!" Fang fired at Shadow but Shadow was able to duck.

"I was giving you a chance" said Shadow "too bad you are not taking it!"

Shadow jumped and was able to land a heavy blow onto Fang. He stared down at the injured fang and said "who's weak now!"

Sonic was still dealing with Sleet, Sonic was leading Sleet into an open space so he would not be cornered by Sleets blade.

"You are getting on my nerves hedgehog!" Sleet cried "you will feel my steel!"  
"Yah whatever!" said Sonic as he lured Sleet into a field of rocks nearby.

Sonic knew this tactic would slow him down but it would trip up Sleet.

Sleet suddenly tripped over a rock as Sonic took the opportunity to knock the sword out of Sleets hand.

"Nice try buddy, but this hog is smarter than he looks!" teased Sonic as he gave Sleet a swift punch.

Bunnie and Dingo were all into a heavy wrestling match, Bunnies robotic strength made her able to dig into the ground to anchor herself but Dingos upper body strength was able to keep up.

"So how strong are you?" asked Bunnie keeping herself grounded

"Never really tested it to be honest" said Dingo as he pressed her down "I guess it's a good time to find out"

Bunnie gave him a shove upwards "you know I am a robot, I can calculate that for you if you want"  
Dingo pushed down "sure you don't mind do you?"

Bunnie used her foot jets a little "you are able to withstand about 800 pounds of resistance so far, you should be a bodybuilder"

Dingo laughed as he tried to push her down "yeah I tried that for a bit, not as much money as there used to be in that job"

Bunnie was finally able to get the upper hand and knock Dingo back

She came up to him giving him her hand "round two sugah?"

Dingo gave her a smile as she helped him up "sure if you want to"

Bunnie shrugged "yeah why not, I will give yah a chance to win one on me"

Dingo laughed "I like you lady, I'd hate to win"

Bunnie nodded "you are not so bad yourself, I'd hate to lose"

The two locked up once more and went off for the second round of their fight.

Robotnik saw that Fangs forces were failing as he observed the battle

"Metal Sonic I do believe its time for you to go down there, get me those emeralds please" he said

"Yes Master" said Metal Sonic as he got into one of the carriers and headed to the city.

"So what are you planning sending that Sonic robot out?" asked Rouge

"You will see" said Robotnik "I assure you I will hold to the plan until I see a reason to go back on it"

"Why am I uncomfortable then?" Rouge replied

Robotnik shrugged "don't worry my dear soon everything will be fine"

Rouge sighed, she really hoped Robotnik was going to keep his word.

On the ground Shadow had Fang in a nasty grip and said "will you please give up now, you are dealing with an obviously superior warrior?"

"Can it spine face!" Fang cried

Shadow pulled on his arm "where are the emeralds?"  
"Nack" said Fang

"What?" Shadow asked

"My real name is Nack" Fang spat

"That is not what I asked" said Shadow as he put Fangs face in the ground.

"Okay!" said Fang "the emeralds are in the Marvelous Queen!"

"Thank you" said Shadow as he knocked Fang out

He grabbed the emerald bag and headed to Sonic

Sonic was still dealing with Sleet who was trying to get his sword back.

"Hey give me that back!" said Sleet as he tried to grab the sword

"Your too slow!" Sonic teased

Shadow then came near and said "give it up buddy I have the emeralds and I knocked Fang out!"

Sleet huffed as he cried "Dingo stop playing around, the game has changed!"

Dingo was about to give Bunnie a powerful thrust as he said "fine… sorry there friend I hate to break off like this"

He let go of her as she said "it's okay I get it"

She followed him as she joined Sonic and Shadow

"Oh you may have won today my friends" said Sleet bitterly "but we have not lost the war yet!"

Sleet then turned Dingo into a car and headed back into the city.

"Well that wasn't enjoyable" said Shadow

Sonic nodded "hated every minute of it"

Bunnie shrugged "that big guy wasn't so bad"

Shadow then pulled out two of the emeralds "a promise is a promise" he said

He handed Sonic his blue emerald and Bunnie the pink one.

Shadow gave them a nod "for you and the princess"

Sonic looked at him and said "well what about you, are we supposed to just let you go now?"

Shadow nodded "I don't like lying, call it a trait I got from Robotnik but I will leave you in peace for now"

Metal looked on recording the last few minutes for his master and playing it back on Robotniks carrier.

Robotnik looked on as Shadow gave Sonic two of the emeralds.

"Oh that is a shame" he said staring at Rouge

"What is?" Rouge asked

"Looks like Shadow might not have fallen up on our deal."

Rouge looked on as Robotnik got closer

"This isn't going to end well is it?" she thought as his eyes fixated on her

Shadow was about ready to head back to Robotniks carrier but then from the sky something came from a nearby personal carrier, a metal blue hedgehog.

It tackled Sonic with a surprise attack and went in for Bunnie as it grabbed the emeralds.

Sonic looked at it and saw… himself!

Yes this was the alternate version of him created by the time room but he was redesigned

"Ugh stupid time travel!" he said as he looked at Metal

Metal looked at him coldly and said in a robotic version of his voice "you are Sonic Unit"  
Sonic nodded, this was just eerie staring into the mirror like this.

"This unit is designated Metal Sonic and I am here for the emeralds"

Shadow came forward and said "hey I told Robotnik I got this, did he not trust me?"

Metal just stared at him as Sonic said "I guess you didn't know about this then?"

Shadow nodded "it's not my idea"

"He's telling the truth" said Bunnie "I can sense the truth, robot you know"

Sonic took a nod "Shadow if you help us again I will give you my emerald is that a deal?"

Shadow nodded "accepted"

Shadow then charged at the robot as he tried to grab the emeralds, the robot dodged him as it zoomed backwards.

Sonic came in to try to distract metal and Bunnie jumped up and tried to grab the robot hedgehog.

But Metal was slippery and backed away, while not having firepower this robot was proving to be a real nuisance.

Metal was nearing the personal carrier but Sonic was able to catch up.

Sonic was able to grab metal briefly but was unable to keep hold

Metal got inside the carrier and went back to his master.

A few minutes passed as Shadow stood in front of Sonic and Bunnie

He gave them a rather upset look and said "well guess it is over, I am at your mercy"  
Sonic gave him a nod and said "its fine we will leave you be, but I think we will regret all this"

"Why not join us, we are willing to forgive you if you want" said Bunnie

"Just leave me be" said Shadow

Bunnie and Sonic nodded as they left Shadow alone.

Shadow made his way back onto Robotniks carrier and said angrily "so what is the big deal Robotnik, Metal head over here got the emeralds from Sonic and I we had an arrangement"

Robotnik nodded "sorry Shadow but I had to act, you know how important this mission is to me"

Shadow huffed "I just didn't think getting upstaged by a metal lookalike was very fair, I am sorry for getting angry"

Robotnik nodded "you should rest, I will get your friend to calm you later."

Shadow nodded "and you didn't do anything to her did you?"

Robotnik gave him another nod "don't worry she is as good as new you have my word"

Shadow sighed as he headed back to his quarters.

He got inside his room and relaxed a little and said "guess its over thank goodness, I hated being unsure"

A knock came at his door and Shadows face lit up with a smile as he said "Rouge!"

He opened the door and inside came… a robotized bat.

"How may I serve you Master Shadow?" asked Rouge now a robotic slave

"Oh no" he said "Rouge is that you?"

Rouge then gave him a cold stare and said "Rouge is obsolete, this unit is designated as Server-bot 00001 and this unit is programmed to obey you and Master Robotnik"

Shadow sighed "you are not a Worker-bot?"

Server-bot 00001 gave a nod "this unit is made to be your personal servant Master I am not a Worker"

Shadow looked sad and said "fine, Server-bot 00001 please stay here until you need your ring. I have something to do"

"As you wish master" said Server-bot 00001

Shadow made his way back onto Robotniks carrier and said angrily "so what is the big deal Robotnik, Metal head over here got the emeralds from Sonic and I we had an arrangement"

Robotnik nodded "sorry Shadow but I had to act, you know how important this mission is to me"

Shadow huffed "I just didn't think getting upstaged by a metal lookalike was very fair, I am sorry for getting angry"

Robotnik nodded "you should rest, I will get your friend to calm you later."

Shadow nodded "and you didn't do anything to her did you?"

Robotnik gave him another nod "don't worry she is as good as new you have my word"

Shadow sighed as he headed back to his quarters.

He got inside his room and relaxed a little and said "guess its over thank goodness, I hated being unsure"

A knock came at his door and Shadows face lit up with a smile as he said "Rouge!"

He opened the door and inside came… a robotized bat.

"How may I serve you Master Shadow?" asked Rouge now a robotic slave

"Oh no" he said "Rouge is that you?"

Rouge then gave him a cold stare and said "Rouge is obsolete, this unit is designated as Server-bot 00001 and this unit is programmed to obey you and Master Robotnik"

Shadow sighed "you are not a Worker-bot?"

Server-bot 00001 gave a nod "this unit is made to be your personal servant Master I am not a Worker"

Shadow looked sad and said "fine, Server-bot 00001 please stay here until you need your ring. I have something to do"

"As you wish master" said Server-bot 00001

Shadow then went back up to Robotnik and shouted "you double crossed me!"

Robotnik gave a nod "to be fair you double crossed me, you made a deal behind my back and I don't appreciate you sacrificing what I have been working on just so you can let free a spy"

"You big fat monster!" Shadow spat "I worked for you willingly, I served you willingly and this is how you pay me back?"

"I thought you understood by now, I am making a better future and I am willing to do anything for that goal" Robotnik replied

Shadow then pulled out his gun and said "what good is your future when its already over?"

Shadow fired a charged blast at Robotnik but Metal got in his way.

"Oh send your stupid robots at me I don't care Eggman!" Shadow spat

"You know I really don't like that name" said Robotnik "Metal I want you to capture this hooligan"

"Yes Master" replied Metal

But Shadow shot a nearby steam pipe and filled the room with a thick cloud, he knew that it would not work for long so he quickly got to his personal carrier and headed off to rejoin Sonic

"Curse you Eggman!" he shouted as he headed to the Labyrinth

Robotnik looked on and said "So you have gone against me now I see, no matter"

He then placed the emeralds in his roboticizer cannon and said "anyone down there will be mine in only a few minutes."

In Starlight city Fang was awakened by Sleet

"Hey I was sleepin!" said Fang

"You really did a number for us you know" said Sleet "now we won't get paid you moron!"  
"Yeah I was finally going to retire with the next pay settle down and open a snack bar!" cried Dingo

Fang shrugged "hey we can still get a good payday if we steal the other emeralds"

"What and steal from our benefactors?" said Sleet

Fang nodded "yeah they won't know what hit them!"

Sleet laughed "okay, good plan but we have to heave here as it looks like Robotnik is here"

"We better get outta here!" said Dingo

"For once you said something smart" replied Sleet as he transformed Dingo into a car.

The group then zoomed out of the city and prepared to go to another destination.

Sonic and Bunnie were back inside the cave empty handed

"Well we tried" said Sonic "thing is Shadow seemed to be sincere, guess he isn't that bad"  
"I am guessin that Robotnik did that to him" said Bunnie

"Correct" said Shadow as he entered the cave

"Shadow you're back?" Asked Sonic

Shadow nodded and said "Robotnik changed the game, you now have me on your side"

Amy came forward and said "and you expect us to forgive you for being our enemy?"

Shadow shrugged "no I don't, but we now have a common enemy. Robotnik roboticized Rouge"

"Shadow I am sorry" said Sonic

Shadow gave a nod "Robotnik is going to use his emeralds, the roboticizer cannon is probably ready now. Starlight city is probably going to fall within minutes"

"Can't we help anyone?" asked Knuckles

Shadow shook his head "I would not go out there if I were you"

"Well is he sending his robots out first?" asked Sally

Shadow shook his head once more "no, roboticizer energy is dangerous to robots"

"Makes sense" said Tails "a robot is already a robot"

"Still no doubt after he roboticizes Starlight City he will come after us" said Shadow "the island will fall, however I do know something to strike back at Robotnik before we leave this island"

"What do you know?" asked Sonic

"Robotnik has a new base, Scrap Brain. It is the headquarters for this island but the testbed for a really big experiment Robotnik has" Shadow replied

"Do you know what he is doing there?" asked Amy

"Its not good, he plans on making all the Worker-bots tied together as one. The original mind would be merged with others and controlled even farther."

"No" said Tails "that's horrible!"

"But how is he able to do something like that?" asked Bunnie

"Probably a supercomputer" said Tails "probably something similar to Nicole"

"Nicole?" asked Shadow

Sally pulled out Nicole from her jacket and shown it off to Shadow

Shadow gave a smile "well that is neat, we are going to need something like this. But come I want you to see what we are up against, Robotniks cannon is probably ready by now"

Sonic nodded as the group all gathered.

In the distance they saw Robotniks carrier come over the city, they saw a cannon come from the bottom if it and begin to fire.

Shadow looked on as he said "my eyes are robotic, I can see the people turning into robots down there."

"Then its over" said Amy "South island belongs to Robotnik"

Shadow gave a nod "you have my sympathies" he said

"Well guess you have a heart after all" said Sonic

But Shadow looked on as his anger lit on fire.

This was just the beginning

End of Act 1


	14. Level 5: Showdown at Starlight act 2

Sonic 25

Authors note:

Yes true believers the shrine in the last story was indeed a Sega genesis or Megadrive as its known in Europe and Japan.

I know I should have called it mega drive point blah blah whatever.

Level 5: Showdown at Starlight

Act 2: Dancing with shadows

Shadow was now with Sonic and his friends, the former enemy had joined up with them and was ready to fight.

But they all just witnessed Robotniks new weapon and realized that the game had changed.

Robotnik could roboticize entire cities now within seconds with no hope of any counteraction.

The group were still in the labyrinth gathered making plans on what to do next.

"So I guess we are going to have to the shelters and gather whatever is left" said Sally

"It's not going to be easy" said Amy

"We will need to turn up our resistance" chimed Sonic

"Everyone here will need weapons" Shadow replied

"I can arrange that for those who need them" said Tails "my power ups will come in handy"

"I am fine" said Knuckles pounding his fists.

"Same here" chimed Bunnie

"Me too" replied Sticks

"Still we will need all we can get" said Antoine

"Some of us will need to stay here for now" replied Lupe "Marine, Cream and I will remain here"

"Robotnik is bound to come here" said Shadow "you will not be safe"

"There are a few places in here we can hide" said Marine "we will be fine"

"Very well" said Amy "we will head out in an hour, get prepped and we will lead the escape"

"You are taking people to Bygone island aren't you?" Shadow asked

Amy nodded "you know?"

Shadow nodded "Robotnik knows, but its not a bad place to hide but you will still wind up robots eventually"

"I may have a way to make us immune to roboticization" said Tails pointing at the captured roboticizer "I studied the roboticizer over the last couple days, I can counteract its artificial chaos energy but I need to study it a bit more. I will need to stay here, Rotor can help me"

"We still got plenty of people to go out there" said Amy "grab what we need everyone"

The others nodded as the operation to abandon the island began.

Robotnik looked down at his newly roboticized city as his new slaves slowly made it into a large factory. Gone was the need to slowly work away at those who opposed him he could make all his in a matter of seconds though he knew that this weapon was still not powerful enough and the other emeralds were needed to make his dream of worldwide peace come true.

"Paradise is nearing" he said "the dreams of everlasting peace is upon us"

From behind him Server-bot 00001came up and asked "you wished to see me Master?"

Robotnik nodded as he turned to the roboticized Rouge and said "looks like your master has left us, you are no longer my gift to him it seems"

"I understand Master" Server-bot 00001 stated flatly

"Server-bot 00001 you are now designated Worker-bot 79229 and I am assigning you to Scrap Brain, we need more workers to get it functioning and you will help greatly."

"Yes master" Worker-bot 79229 stated flatly

"We need to move forward, the perfect future is ahead of us and all will feel the cure and become one with the new order. Everything is going as I dreamed"

"The cure must be spread" Worker-bot 79229 droned

"Yes it does and soon all will have it, forever"

"All hail Robotniks Eternal Empire" said Worker-bot 79229

"Indeed Worker-bot 79229, and it will be glorious. No more war, no more death, no more hatred just eternal place under my guidance."

Sonic came up to Shadow who was alone preparing

"What do you want?" Shadow asked

Sonic shrugged "I want to talk if you don't mind"

Shadow huffed "if you wish"

"Well I was wondering what made you serve Robotnik willingly, nothing more"

Shadow shrugged "that is a loaded question and I have a very loaded answer. He raised me in my sleep in his experimentation chamber, I had pretty much every part of my body replaced by robotics except my skin and brain and even my brain really isn't fully mine. He made me like this, planted ideas in my head that my father abandoned me and that he was giving me a gift, lifting me above all others. I was superior, I was better and one step towards perfection. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Sonic nodded "I am sorry"

"I really don't want your sympathy, I still worked for him of my own will and I am undeserving of your kindness" Shadow huffed once more

"That's fine but we are a team are we?"

Shadow pounded a nearby wall "are you sure you want to team with a monster?"

"Well consider this a chance to prove that you are more than just a test tube experiment, you have the skills and we can use your help"

Shadow gave him a sharp smile "you really know how to sweet talk a guy do you?"

Sonic laughed "I am not asking for a date, I just see the connection between us. We are both outsiders in our own way, I never thought I would be in a war and here I am, you never thought you would be with us and here you are"

"Perhaps you are right… but I won't hold your breath on being friends anytime soon"

"Wasn't suggesting that" said Sonic "but we can be allies"

Shadow nodded "just prepare to go into battle, no distractions"

Sonic gave a nod as he left Shadow be.

Sonic walked over to Amy and said "well that was a peasant chat"

"I bet it was, you know you have changed. There is something about you that is different and I have been noticing it" Amy replied

"I noticed too, but it's a good change don't you think?" Sonic asked

"It is" said Amy "you have become more confidant, just don't make it go to your head"  
Sonic shrugged "I will do my best"  
The two walked off together as Amy said "you are starting to get into my heart you know Sonic, better be careful or I may start following you around like a crazed stalker"

Sonic laughed "you would do that?"

"Maybe" Amy mused "perhaps we can even enter some sort of race and if I won I would make you marry me"

"How ridiculous!" they said together laughing.

They walked up to Bunnie and Antoine as the two were talking.

"Mon Cheri" said Antoine

"Yes sugah?" Bunnie asked

"I want to marry you" Antoine replied "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't care if you are a robot we were meant to be"  
Bunnie laughed "you are so sweet, but I only think you want to do it because you don't think you will make it"

"Well better do it while we can" said Antoine as he pulled out a ring box

He opened it and Bunnie placed the ring inside on her finger

"We just need someone to marry us" Bunnie replied

"I will do that" said Amy coming up to the two "we are almost done here, I will gladly perform the ceremony for you two"

Antoine smiled "are you sure princess?"

Amy nodded "happiness is a rarity now, I won't object"

The two gave a nod and Amy and Sonic went around to tell that there was going to be a wedding.

Everywhere people gathered near the center of the Labyrinth except for Shadow.

On both sides of the room groups of two were put together, Mobia wedding ceremonies were similar to most human ones but since neither Bunnie nor Antoine had family nearby everyone was made an honorary family member.

Rotor, Lupe, Marine and Sticks on one side Knuckles, Tails and Sally on the other.

Cream was made the flower girl with Cheese marching ahead of her.

Amy stood at the front of the room to make the wedding official, and soon Antoine came first.

He walked nervously with Sonic serving as the best man, he reached to the spot near Amy as soon Bunnie came in, she wore a flower crown on her head and looked stunning even as a machine.

She came near Antoine as Amy said "we are gathered here to honor the wedding of Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbit, today they shall join in a bond that shall live in memory. If anyone has any objections to this please speak now"

"I do" said Shadow stepping forward "may I speak?"

Amy nodded and gave Shadow the floor

"I am not saying this to scare you or to upset you but you both realize the situation that we are in, this is not a marriage that has a chance of lasting." he said with a calm but stern voice "This is not an objection out of hatred or spite but one of concern, I am not trying to ruin your happiness but there is certainly someone out there who will."

Bunnie and Antoine nodded as Shadow continued "we are in a war with someone that will take you and make you his slave and take away everything you are. Are you both ready to accept this cold hard fact and know that any time Robotnik can just make you into a slave?"

The two nodded once more than Shadow said "that is all I wanted to say, you two are prepared for loss and this is good. Let this fear be your bond and may it give you victory"

Amy gave a nod as she said "what you said Shadow is true, but I think we all know the risks. I want to thank you for reminding us what we are fighting for… for freedom and happiness. Does anyone have anything else to say?"

No one spoke up as Amy said "well it is by my title as Princess of South Island I pronounce you partners in love, you may now kiss!"

The two then kissed as the wedding ended with cheers all around.

But then the group got serious as Amy said "now we got that done lets give the enemy a good butt kickin!"

The others nodded as the operation began.

Outside the group had fanned out, splitting into groups while remaining as one unit.

Sonic and Shadow were in one pair, then came Bunnie and Antoine, Amy and Knuckles and finally Sally and Sticks.

"The first hideout is near here" said Amy "we will escort those inside to the labyrinth same with anyone else, from there we will go to the nearest boatyard just outside Starlight city"

"How many of these hideouts are there?" asked Knuckles

"Six" said Sally "one for each town, we will only do five as the one near Green Hill has been raided"

"Were here" said Amy as they reached the hideout, inside were a small group of people still fine.

They took thew group to the cave without incident but knew things would get worse soon enough.

And right on cue a few new robots came out, they rolled forward in an attack similar to Sonics spin attack and were quite fast.

"Well those are new ones!" cried Amy

"Rollers" said Shadow "Robotnik has made them to copy Sonic"

"What a flatterer" Sonic said sarcastically

From another side pig like robots who were throwing some kind of explosive

"Ball Hogs" said Shadow "they are made for shock value!"

Another new batch of robots appeared, a crab like robot but with spikes on top.

"Spikes" said Shadow "better think twice before jumping on them!"

"A lot of new ones here" said Amy

"It's no matter" said Knuckles "its clobberin time!"

Sonic and Shadow jumped forward, Shadow blasted away at the Spikes and Sonic went after the Rollers.

Shadows skills at a firearm were in handy, his charged laser blasts were able to blast away each robot.

From behind them Bunnie and Antoine came in to attack, Antoine pulled out his blade and Bunnie punched though each robot with her limbs.

Amy threw her hammer and Knuckles prepared to deliver powerful punches, he gave each robot a powerful blow.

Last Sticks pulled out her boomerang and noticed Sally was apparently unarmed.

"What are you going to do there?" asked Sticks

"I have a gift from Tails" replied Sally as on her arms she now wore a pair of large bracelets, suddenly from out of the sides came a pair of energy blades "energy scythes!" she said as she then sliced apart each robot nearby.

Then from above some robots came down, bat like robots and Shadow sneered "great bat brains"

Bunnie saw them and fired her palm laser at them.

Robotnik was pulling out the stops to try to wear the team down and Shadow knew it.

"Robotnik is toying with us" he spat "I know what he is trying to do, keep your attacks well planned and don't wear down. More than likely he is sending us some nasties beware!"

"I guess that is why he has these Badniks, to keep us worn out" said Amy

"Typical strategy for him, he may have his weapon but it has limitations" Replied Shadow as he blasted away a Spike

"Just keep alive everyone" said Knuckles "the party is only starting"

"No worries here" said Antoine as he sliced apart some nearby robots "I have Kenjutsu on my side"

"That means he is really good with swords!" said Bunnie

"That's why I dated him" said Amy smashing a few Ball hogs with her hammer

"Yeah I can see why" said Sonic as he used his spin dash on a few nearby Rollers

"You are all great warriors" said Shadow "but don't let it get to your heads."

Everyone nodded as they prepared to go to another shelter.

Rotor and Tails were near done with the final study of the roboticizer, Tails pulled out the artificial chaos emerald to study it.

Unlike the other real emeralds it was small and was colored a dull red and it had a faint energy.

"So the key to the roboticizer is right there" said Rotor

Tails nodded "Robotniks artificial emerald, it looks like he studied the original emeralds quite well"

"Then why does he want to make a cannon when he can just produce these things?" asked Rotor

"Must take a while to replicate" said Tails "he did take 10 years on North island and there only a few the roboticizers, according to my research on the computer that controls this says there are only 20 of these. Enough to cause us issues but not enough to take over the world or cities without a vast force around it. Robotnik needs the emeralds to have this on a far larger scale, the artificial emeralds as they don't have as much energy as the real ones."

"Makes sense, the process must drain these pods quite quickly"

Tails nodded "it takes an hour to drain the battery, I think we should recharge this one though as we could use it to go into Scrap Brain."

"Good idea, make us look like slaves so we can sneak in" replied Rotor

"I just like it because I get to be a cool robot again, but I will have to modify the roboticizer so it won't make us into slaves"

"Well you can do that right?"

Tails gave a smile "easy the computer inside the roboticizer may be complex but I can crack it no sweat"

"Tails you are such a good scientist" said Rotor giving him a smile as well

"Thanks" said Tails blushing, he then went back to studying the emerald and tried to crack its secret.

The team arrived at one of the shelters, Amy neared the door and opened it.

"Hello?" Amy asked, she walked inside and initially saw nothing.

"Is anyone here?" asked Sonic

"Maybe they are in the back?" asked Sally

But then in the distance they saw red, lots of red and soon from all over Worker bots started to come at them.

"Fall back!" cried Amy as the Worker-bots came in to capture them

"We can't hurt them!" said Sonic "we have to try to knock them out!"

"You must be cured" droned a Worker-bot

"Cure this!" said Shadow hitting it with a blow from his gun

"Hey I said don't hurt them!" said Sonic

"It's set on stun, besides I am doing them a favor!" Shadow spat

"We have to use covering fire" said Sally "Bunnie and Shadow you are the only ones here that have blasters use them!"

The two nodded as the others backed away

"Its very funny that just the other day you and I were fighting to the death in the caves" said Bunnie

"Have to admit I admire your courage for that" Shadow replied

"Thanks sugah hog" she said with a smile as she fired a few stun blasts "by the way I want to thank you for being honest at my wedding you are not as bad as you think you are."

"I still need to prove myself, and to find who I really am" said Shadow as he too gave a few shots "and I am not sure if I am cut out to be a hero, I still thrive on my anger"

"Still good to have you on our side, I have no hard feelings" Said Bunnie knocking a few Worker-bots out

"Thank you, if you can forgive me I guess anyone can" replied Shadow as he took out the last of the Worker-bots.

The two soon retreated back as they rejoined the others.

Above Metal Sonic looked on waiting for his Master to give him his orders, he was on Shadows trail for the last day or so but did nothing but wait.

But being a robotic slave there was no need to rush, there was always time.

Yes time, there was always something about time with Metal.

Metals internal clock was reset after he was upgraded but there was something in there still ticking away deep within him.

But Metal paid it no mind, who he used to be was long gone and there was no memory of ever being someone else.

In fact the only time Metal had anything resembling a memory was of seeing Sonic.

Like the two were connected somehow but Metal did not know why.

But it mattered not, it was irrelevant.

Metal was long into his enslavement and the memories were nonexistent.

Metal just waited as soon his Master would call upon him to do his duty.

With the crisis of the last shelter over the group had wondered near Star Light City but there were some bridges they needed to cross.

"The central river is here between us and the next base" said Amy "look sharp everyone as there are bound to be bots!"

"Then there is the small jungle" Sally chimed "it's the only way we can take to the hideout!"

"Great a river" said Sonic

"What about it?" asked Shadow

"I hate water!" Sonic cried

"That didn't seem to be an issue at the Labyrinth" said Knuckles

"That's because I was a robot and dint need to fear it" Sonic huffed

"Wait you were roboticized?" asked Shadow

"Twice in fact, long story" said Sonic

Shadow looked at him curiously "but how, you look normal now"

"The Genesis point" said Bunnie "it makes roboticized folks normal, I am only still a bot because I was roboticized longer and did not get as close to the Genesis point as Sonic did"

Shadow gave a smile "so Rouge can be changed back"

Sonic nodded "yes but she needs to be near the center of the place or above it for it to do anything"

"That is good to know then" said Shadow

They reached the bridge and the sound of the water triggered Sonics fear.

"Oh no" he said as he neared

His legs shook as he walked over the bridge but from below Choppers came out to attack

"Ack!" Sonic cried

"You are such a wuss!" Shadow spat as he blasted the robots away

"Just give me a sec" said Sonic as he closed his eyes and jumped on some nearby robots "okay that's better, just let me be for a bit"

Amy threw her hammer to destroy a few Choppers to clear the way, "just try to get over the bridge for us please Sonic, we will have to cross it again you know!"

"Ugh!" Sonic cried once more

"Just keep going" said Knuckles "you would never make it in Hydrocity"

"What's that?" asked Sonic

"It's a place on Angel Island my home, its nothing but water!" said Knuckles laughing

"Oh my goodness" said Sonic looking ill

Sally came up next to him and said "just try not to think about it"  
"Its kind of hard" said Sonic as he walked farther

Sticks shrugged "so why the fear of water?"

"I drowned once when I was really young" said Sonic

"I saved him" said Amy

"Really now" said Shadow

Sonic nodded "another long story"

They moved forward and finally reached the other end of the bridge.

"Phew!" said Sonic as he finally reached the other end.

"Are you done?" Shadow asked

"For now" replied Sonic

Shadow sighed "tell me why I joined your side again?" as they went to the next shelter

Above Metal Sonic looked on while keeping out of sight.

"Got it!" said Tails cheering loudly.

"You do?" asked Rotor

Tails nodded "look at the gamma signal, its 2.3! And the delta is at 5.2!"

Rotor looked at the energy readings "so it is, good job little buddy!"

Tails gave a smile "wasn't easy, those alpha readings were on the upper scale so I had to adjust, and the Beta waves are barely detectable. This crystal tells me how the energy works, if I am able to get hold of a real emerald again I can do even better. I think I can finally see how to counter the Roboticizers energy and perhaps even reverse it on the spot!"

"Can you compare it to the energy given off by Genesis point?" Rotor asked

"Yes I can, and I did. It is very similar only higher in the gamma signal and the beta is off the scale."

"So we have hope at last" said Rotor

Tails nodded "but I still want to study a real emerald, I was able to look at my old one a bit but never looked at its energy scale, if I did I may be able to make a device to make us near immune to the process."

"Very nice Tails" said Rotor "but man you really leave me in the dust"

Tails shrugged "don't be hard on yourself Rotor you helped greatly and I appreciate you being here for me."

"I guess I am just a little hard on myself, but I have to give my little buddy the credit he is due" said Rotor

Tails laughed "thank you, so final thing to do is to alter the roboticizer should be easy after what we learned so far"

"Yeah I got my notes ready, I looked at the attenuator earlier and the molecular replicator. They can be modded very easily." said Rotor

Tails nodded "what about the nano re sequencer and the matter reconfiguration generator?"

"Yeah those are a bit over my head" said Rotor with a shrug

Tails smiled "oh that's okay if you want to learn I can teach you"

Rotor nodded "thanks Tails, but not now we need to get the machine back together again"

Tails returned the nod as they slowly got the roboticizer back together.

The group were nearing another shelter, this time robots surrounded it and were attempting to get inside of it.

"Lets do this!" said Amy as she smashed a nearby robot with her hammer

"Time to kick some robo butt!" Sonic cried

Shadow opened a volley of fire to knock the robots out of the way, Bunnie began smashing and Sally sliced,

Sticks tossed her boomerang and Knuckles punched, Antoine sliced with his blade.

The group acted as a very cohesive unit, they all were able to fend off well against the robots.

But there was still just one robot in particular that kept in watch.

Metal looked on, inside his circuits something started to stir.

A need, yes a need but why?

Robots don't get needy do they?

Metal needed to finally strike out, yes a strong desire overcame metal, an urge to fight!

But this was illogical, this was not a part of the programming!

But Metal wanted to strike out, especially against the Blue Hedgehog.

Metal then without orders swooped down to attack Sonic and his group.

Shadow and Bunnie heard something zoom down, without warning Metal swooped down and smashed into Sonic.

"Oof!" Sonic cried

Metal then started to pound Sonic with his fists.

"Eliminate the enemies of Robotnik!" he droned

"What in the world!" cried Amy as she threw her hammer at Metal.

Metal dodged it while letting Sonic go, Sonic countered by spin dashing at Metal and then used his homing attack.

Metal backed away but delivered a hard blow to Sonics belly.

He then grabbed Sonic, as he did Metal felt something.

Metal started to punch Sonic hard and felt something build in him.

Satisfaction, yes that was it.

But why?

Emotions were illogical, they were not in the cure!

But Metal was feeling things as he held Sonic

Bunnie came in to help Sonic next, she tried to ward him off with her palm cannon but Metal stayed planted.

Sally same in with her wrist blades, she tried to claw at Metal but he was still much too fast even with Sonic in hand.

"This it nuts" said Knuckles as he tried to hit Metal but missed

Sticks threw her boomerang but Metal seemed to anticipate her.

There was only one there who could really deal with the metal menace.

Shadow charged at Metal knocking him down hard, Metal got up but was met with a swift blast from Shadows pistol.

"This robot isn't like the others" he said

Sonic caught his breath as he said "yes, that's because that robot is me"

Shadow looked surprised "what?"

Sonic nodded as he got up to fend off Metal "Long story!" he shouted as he gave Metal a blow to the belly.

Shadow gave a few blasts from his gun and said "you better tell me your tale if we get through this!"

Metal swiped and swooped but due to no weapons quickly realized he was outmatched even with his speeds.

"You are making this unit malfunction" he droned as he backed into the sky

"Hey metal head we are not done yet!" Shadow spat

"Error, you will not command me. This unit does not comply!" Metal droned again as he flew away

"Well he was certainly different" said Amy "Robotnik really did a number on your other self didn't he?"

Sonic looked on, he seemed to be distracted.

"Look out!" he cried as some robots came in

"Oh great the party is here again" Amy sighed as they prepared for yet another round with the robots.

Metal had flown back to Robotniks carrier and was on the maintenance table.

"You malfunctioned you said?" asked Robotnik

"Yes Master" stated Metal

Robotnik scanned him, indeed Metal had acted on his own without Robotniks command and the scans of Metals data confirmed that Metal had in a way his own will.

"This is interesting, a robot with its own will yet you still came back to me"

Robotnik seemed fixated, this had never happened before with one of his roboticized slaves but yet it made sense with Metal.

"4000 years of digging and servitude, a new will is starting to come out." he said

"will this unit be punished?" Metal asked

Robotnik shook his head "no you are fine, in fact the changes may be my fault. I never modified a Worker-bot before and you may be the only one who has become something more"

"Is this unit like Shadow?" Metal asked

"You are an improvement, he was created artificially to be my servant you were molded into it. Metal I shall let you progress on this, you shall evolve into the ultimate machine. You are now becoming my greatest work and I will not interfere."

"But this unit felt emotions master, that is not logical"

Robotnik nodded "but those did not originate from your original persona, the emotions you had generated from your artificial personality. You have gone beyond your programming on your own, I see no trace of who you once were in your actions."

"This unit does not understand" Metal stated sounding confused

"It's okay, lets learn together who you are becoming. You are now more than just a slave but something brand new and Let's learn together who that is."

"Are you sure Master?" Metal asked

Robotnik nodded "yes but first I want you to go to Scrap Brain with me, we shall activate it and see how you react to it."

"As you wish Master" Metal stated as he looked at himself wondering why was this was happening to him.

Sonic and his group had made it back to the caves, along the way Sonic was explaining the relationship between himself and his robotic counterpart.

"Really now?" Shadow asked

"Yup" said Sonic "Metal is me from the past, sort of. He is a fragment of me from the time room"

"He is kind of like a side effect of Chaos energy then" said Shadow "you are now split into two people, but doesn't that do anything to the time stream?"

Sonic shrugged "Well that Silver said that the time room would allow me to travel in time but I would still exist in that room and outside of it. I cannot really explain it but I know what happened, Metal is like an echo but we can exist at the same time. But since Metal is so much like me I guess Robotnik must know of the paradox."

"Well he did study the chaos emerald, it might have told him" said Shadow

"Who knows" said Sonic "but if he knows then he made Metal on purpose. I think I am a bigger threat to him then I realize"

"But so far you have lost a lot" said Shadow "he has no need to worry about you right?"

Sonic shrugged "perhaps the emeralds don't only show the past, but also the future"

"Makes sense, that explains why he made me then. He fears you don't he?"

Sonic laughed "hey its only a theory, but he would not just create you or Metal for no reason."

Shadow huffed "this only makes me even more resentful than, of both him and you. If he made me to just fight you then you owe me for a stolen life in many ways"

Sonic sighed "yes, well don't try to get more resentful we need you. Face it you are strong and why not take what Robotnik did to you and use it to help others? You can be better if you tried"

Shadow laughed "you are quite an optimist, but you sound like a bad self help book. Do you think your wish-washy sugar coated nonsense can help me?"

Sonic shrugged "I don't think so, but you can try to learn to help yourself."

Shadow sighed "perhaps, but a lot of effort to do on a former enemy I think. I don't think these pep talks would ever work on Robotnik. In any case once we are done with Scrap Brain I am leaving you"

Sonic looked at him curiously "but why, if Robotnik starts invading more places we can use someone like you. You know Robotniks weapons and his tactics more than any of us, you can be a great asset to bring him down once and for all."

"I am not doing this for charity" Shadow spat "I am only doing this for Rouge nothing more, I will carve my own path thank you very much"

"Suit yourself" said Sonic "do as you wish, I am not forcing you do help us."

"Believe me your offer is tempting" Shadow said shrugging "but I need to take time, for years I wanted to be what Robotnik wanted me to be but now I don't want anything other than to bring Rouge back."

"Well you really seem to care about her, why not admit it?" Sonic asked

Shadow sighed "is it not obvious?"

Shadow got up and said "I am a freak, an abomination. I cannot die, and I am neither machine nor organic. I would far outlive you and her if she was made normal. Its like asking why the mouse doesn't want to marry the fly, the fly would die long before the mouse does. I am alone, no matter what I do I will remain alone."

Sonic nodded "guess you have a point, but still there has to be something out there that can be there for you I mean it's a big world out there and friends can be found if you go looking for them."

"Whatever you say" said Shadow as he looked at his hands "as long as Robotnik pays for what he has done I don't care."

Worker-bot 79229 had arrived in Scrap Brain, the massive facility was filled with many other roboticized citizens.

Beside her another Worker-bot came alongside, a Roboticized Hedgehog.

Worker-bot 20007 had marched up beside her along with many others.

Before them Scrap brain was undergoing its final checks as Robotnik looked on.

"Final checks are done Master" a Worker-bot droned

"Excellent, lets bring it online"

"Yes master" said the Worker-bot

Soon the Supercomputer activated and nearby the worker-bots stared on.

Inside the cyberspace both Rouge and Uncle Chuck were merged into one mind.

Unable to resist they were pulled into one single mind controlled by the Scrap brain and were so many others.

"We are one" they said collectively "we are of the great unity"

"Excellent" said Robotnik, he gave a small hint of a smile as he said "the dream at last is coming true"

End of level


	15. Sonic 25 Level 5 Bonus: Shadow

Sonic 25 Bonus 5:

Character Profile: Shadow the Hedgehog

Name: Michel the hedgehog

Nickname: Shadow

Age: 15

Fur color: Black white and red

Eye color: Red

Outfit: Adventure era outfit

Weakness: Unknown

Personality: Shadow is cold, calculated, reserved and is very determined to fight. He seems to only live for fighting and battle but does have a more fun side that comes out now and then.

Character questions:

1: Why dint you use the black arms stuff?

Let's face it Shadow the Hedgehog the video game really inst that good and is the point where the Sonic franchise became a total mess. I mean after this game we got the disastrous Sonic 2006 game and after that we got Sonic as a stupid werewolf. In fact, I blame Shadow a lot for the fall of the series.

2: So this Shadow is part robot huh?

Yes and it does make him more tragic that way and as we see there is more to this version of Shadow than what is on the surface.

3: Wait if Sally is Nick fury then that means…

Shadow is Loki

4: Where is Maria?

She doesn't exist in this continuity. Sorry

Anyhow small bonus for now, this bonus material are meant to brief so not to give away spoilers for the main story.


	16. Level 6: Attack on Scrap brain act 1

Sonic 25

Level 6: Attack on Scrap brain

Act 1: Sonic and the Evil base

Authors note:

Sorry for the delay with this one, I got sick and I am going to be on a delay for a bit.

The next part will be up in time, but after that things may be held back for a while

Doctor Robotnik looked on, before him was a large robot city where everyone and everything was his robotic slave.

But it wasn't just here, everywhere on Earth was a place like this.

This was Robotniks utopia

"Its beautiful" he said "it's a paradise, the world is finally at peace"

The robots worked endlessly, they worked endlessly and all as one.

"It's my vision, perfection is here at last"

Behind him Tikal appeared "this is who you are" she said

Robotnik nodded "yes, why do you always need to say that when I already know"

Tikal sighed "it's not who you are meant to be"

"You think so, but the world is at peace"

"You are a horrible monster" Tikal sighed "Chris Thorndyke you used to be so much better"

"That name has no meaning for me" said Robotnik "you know that by now"

"You deny your humanity, you deny life its rightful freedom"

Robotnik shrugged "I am giving the world order what is so wrong with that?"

Tikal sighed "you are blind, you have made a mistake. And now the wind is blowing"

Robotnik felt a strong breeze and he heard a wild zooming noise.

"You are not going to scare me" said Robotnik "I know you too well"

"But there is something that does scare you" Said Tikal disappearing

Before Robotnik something appeared, a blue hedgehog that gave him a smile.

"Time to pay Eggman!" said Sonic

"But he is no threat to me and you know it" said Robotnik

"But you fear him" said Tikal's voice "the wind shall be your undoing!"

Sonic smiled as his fur turned gold and his eyes turned red "its endgame time!" he said as he charged at Robotnik and then Robotnik got up.

Robotnik was resting, the dream appeared again and Robotnik just shrugged

"It's no matter, it is only that fool trying to make me stop" he said as he got out of his room in Scrap Brain to look on his great perfect factory.

"That Sonic won't beat me, he will be no match for my great plan" he said as he watched on.

Sonic and his group were gathered at the center of the Labyrinth, all around the refugees waited as the group planned the attack on Scrap Brain and the evacuation of the island.

Sally stood before them and said "the time has come, operation freedom is underway."

She coughed as she began her speech "firstly lets talk about the evacuation, right now we will use the trap rooms as a barrier against the eventual invaders, all civilians will be gathered into the strongest rooms. Lupe, Sticks, Antoine and Marine will go back to guard duty. Everyone else is needed in the Scrap Brain operation"

"Are you sure that we can defend against the robots?" asked Marine

Sally nodded "if Robotnik attacks the traps in this place are suitable, in fact this place is the safest place to be on the island as there is little chance a roboticizer can navigate the tunnels and as for Badniks I have a plan for that. There are many spike traps, revolving spike balls and white spears. Plus we will make some new weapons such as laser turrets. The rest of this place is a huge maze of water filled tunnels and rooms."

"What about our forces?" asked Sonic

Sally nodded "we will take this in teams, first there are the infiltrators who will be roboticized. Tails were you able to modify the roboticizer?"

Tails nodded as he came forward "everything is ready, I modified it so we can appear as workers but not have Robotniks programming. I also have a way to reverse it, but I only have three prototypes and I am unsure if they will work properly."

"Well I know who will be our infiltration force, first Bunnie as she is already a robot" said Sally

"I will have to come up with some way to make you look like a Worker-bot" replied Tails "no sweat!"

"Then there is Rotor, he is good with computers so his expertise will come in handy as well as me" said Sally "Tails you will join us as your great skills can give us an advantage"

Tails gave a nod "no sweat!" as he sat back down.

"Finally we need our fighters, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow will be on that team"

"This may be a fools' errand" said Shadow "we may not get out with our lives intact"

"A chance to fight back is what we need" said Amy "this is our chance to take a strike back!"

"This won't be easy" said Knuckles "but I will love any chance to knock some robot heads in"

"Well no one said anything will be easy" said Sonic "Robotnik has the advantage and we will have to seek out a weakness in the Scrap Brain"

"I know what it is" said Shadow "I guess this is where my inside knowledge of Robotnik comes in handy"

Sally nodded "what can you tell us?"

Shadow stood up "The place is huge, three times the size of any factory and far more dangerous. There will be Badniks everywhere, plus Swat-bots Robotniks elite forces. Plus we will have to fight the Worker-Bots, we will have no choice but if we are going to destroy Scrap Brain we will have to fight those who Robotnik has taken."

"What about getting them out?" asked Amy

"There is an emergency alert system, Robotnik will not sacrifice his slaves. He may be our enemy but he is not without honor" Shadow replied

"Will you give us a map of the facility?" asked Sally

Shadow nodded "I will compile one for you, but I cannot assure its accuracy as Robotnik probably modified it a little. I know him he will change things by now but I do have many ways to get into the facility. He cannot change everything and he knows it, Robotnik will give us a challenge either way."

Sally nodded "we will use the power ups, the other day we did well enough without them but today I want all of us to be prepared."

"We need to keep an eye on our powers" said Amy "the Genesis point has helped us keep our powers longer so the rings were not as needed but we don't know how long we will be fighting"

"Bring plenty of rings" said Shadow "trust me this is not going to be easy on you, I don't need rings as my powers are artificial but you will need them trust me"

"We will need to bring carry packs" said Sonic "My satchel will come in handy"

"Lets prepare everyone" said Sally "the time to fight back has come!"

Everyone gave a nod and the preparations began.

All around Sonic and his group were taking up what they needed for the big mission ahead.

Tails made several dozen laser cannons mounted on the walls, and many places well protected by the new and old defenses.

Tails, Sally and Rotor were preparing to be roboticized.

They had to move the machine towards the outside of the caves so that the effects would not be canceled out by the Genesis point.

"Well here it goes folks, its showtime everyone."

"Are you sure you made this thing safe for us to use?" asked Sally

Tails nodded "it won't hurt us, my modifications were precise and accurate"

Rotor gave a nod as well "He had me check it over, his modifications do seem correct"

Sally seemed a bit relieved "its not like I didn't believe in you Tails but we are playing with fire. This machine has proven to be a great evil many times and I don't want to underestimate it"

Tails sighed "such a shame with this, if we would use this on the sick and severely injured it would be a benefit. I mean imagine if you had no arms or legs this device can give you a new life. I will make it my goal to make this machine a benefit to both us and the humans rather than its oppressor"

"You are so noble Tails, but I still think these machines need to be destroyed" said Sally

Tails gave an understanding look "no I get where you are coming from, but if I made my own would you let me have it?"

Sally smiled "for you I would do anything, I may hate this machine but I know you are far more worthy of it than Robotnik is"

Rotor gave a nod "you won't hear complaints from me" he said "but would you mind a partner if you ever had your own electronics company?"

Tails smiled "that would be great Rotor! Can I call it the Miles Electronics company?"

Rotor laughed "sure it would be your company not mine"

Tails then nodded as he said "well lets begin" he then got into the roboticizer.

When it was complete Tails looked at his body which was now more robotic than before and looking like all the other Worker-bots.

"The design is not as good this time, this unit is a little sad" he said "but this unit can adapt to the changes"

Rotor nodded "are you sure you can reverse it?"

Tails gave a nod "this unit is sure" he said as he put one on his arm "this unit made the reverse device appear like the other parts, this unit has calculated we shall not be noticed."

Sally nodded "well you have my vote of confidence Tails, come on Rotor lets do this"

Sally got in next and then came Rotor

The three robots gathered as Bunnie came by "well you three look the part, I myself will have to be modified"

Tails nodded "this unit made you a pair of robot like feet and a speaker"

Tails handed her them, Bunnie put them on and looked almost as she did as a slave.

"There is one thing wrong about us" said Tails "go into your sub systems and set eye color to red"

The others nodded and soon all of them had the standard red eyes of a Worker-bot.

"We must wait for the others" said Sally "keep away from Genesis point"

They nodded and waited for the rest.

Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles were getting ready as well.

"I feel like I am on fire" said Sonic "we are gonna knock that buttnik so hard he will regret ever laying eyes on South Island!"

"Don't get too cocky now" said Amy "but have to say I am excited"

"It's the thrill of fighting back" said Knuckles "get your mind and body ready and you will be like a force of nature!"

"No its fear" said Shadow "we all have fear to fight but we all deny it, fear and hate are the only feelings one must have in war"

Sonic looked at him "man you really got to learn how to be more positive, lighten up already?"

Amy shrugged "he has a point, I am scared all the time. In fact, I am terrified all the time we fight"

"You are?" asked Knuckles

Amy nodded "I rather just sit back and relax and maybe break out my Tarot card set now and then"  
"wait you use Tarot cards, what a load of nonsense they are" said Shadow

Amy shrugged "its just a hobby, and it kind of did lead me to someone. You Sonic in fact"

Sonic laughed "you are kidding me right, a serious minded girl like you saying that Tarot cards lead you to me"

Amy shrugged "they just said that death would come but be met by justice and the knight of swords, something with the pairing of both the three and seven of cups meaning victory. But I think you are the Knight of swords Sonic"

"Sounds more like Antoine" said Sonic "that guy is really good with swords"

Amy smiled "well again its just a hobby but foresight is a part of my chaos powers to a point."

"Well how do you know it's not me?" said Knuckles "I am not such a bad fighter you know"

Amy gave a shrug "it's all for fun in any case, I am just really good at reading the cards"

"Feh!" said Shadow "bunch of nonsense!"

Amy shrugged one more "perhaps it is" as she said "well come on the others are waiting for us."

"Wait, lets make this all official" said Sonic as he went over to Shadow

He then shown off the moves to the double fist pump of freedom and said "can you do that?"

Shadow shrugged "why, it seems silly"

"Its for good luck" said Amy "come on don't be such a jerk all the time"

Knuckles laughed "looks like our friend here doesn't want to touch us, come on if I do it will you do it too?"

Shadow shrugged "fine"

The four then did the double fist pump of freedom and Amy and Sonic said "lets do it to it!"

"Lets do it, to it?" Shadow scoffed

"Hey that's really cool!" said Knuckles "maybe I chose the right side after all!"

"Whatever" said Shadow with a huff.

Antoine was practicing his swordplay, he was slicing away at a dummy as Sticks, Lupe and Marine looked on.

"You are very good at that" said Sticks "you are perhaps the greatest fighter I have ever seen"

"Thanks mademoiselle" said Antoine "all a part of my diligent training"

"Who taught you?" asked Marine

"My father, he was ze best swordsman before me and I know almost everything he does"

"Is he still alive?" asked Lupe

Antoine nodded "he is in ze mainland, he sent me here as my family has ties to the royal family"

"You must be very brave" said Sticks "a noble knight like you fearless and faithful"

"Actually I was quite a coward before now" said Antoine "I didn't even want to leave my home or fight, I just wanted to stay in the château and never leave."

"Quite brave of you to admit that then" said Lupe "courage is not only by action"

Antoine nodded "that is what Amy taught me, but it was Bunnie who shown me. Both of them made me who I am right now"

"You still did some of that yourself" said Sticks

Antoine smiled "yes I did but I still owe Amy and Bunnie for much, they made me realize something in me I didn't know I had."

"And what was that?" asked Marine

"Bravery, they made me realize that I was braver then I thought I was and I am. Now I fight to keep my fears in check and use those fears to guide my blade. I will never let my fears rule me again, the enemy will realize that those fears are in my blade and they will learn to see that fear isn't just there to scare me but others."

"Kind of hard to do that with robots though" said Sticks

Antoine nodded "it's the thought that counts, I will still use my blade to make others think twice robot or not"

"Well nice to have you with us" said Lupe "brave warriors are hard to come by"

"Thank you madame Lupe, your compliments are most kind"

"Well your wife will probably come to see you before she leaves, she is a very good person even as a robot" said Marine

Antoine nodded "Bunnie is one of the kindest and compassionate people I know, I know she will make it back fine Bunnie is a strong person and she will survive I am sure"

"Well sure I will sugah" said Bunnie "how do I look honey?"

Antoine looked at her and said "you still look wonderful, Tails knows how to do lots of things doesn't he?"

Bunnie took off her fake speaker mouth and said "yes he sure does"

The two kissed and Bunnie placed her fake speaker mouth back on "we are ready, I promise we will return safely"

Antoine nodded as Bunnie waved goodbye.

It was time.

For some time the team walked across the outside to the outer reaches where the Scrap Brain factory sat.

"There it is, our goal. I was able to compile a map before we left" said Shadow pulling out a map from his backpack "scan this please my robot friends"

Sally nodded as she grabbed the map and scanned it with her robotic eyes "it is now in this unit's database, we shall use its data greatly."

Bunnie, Rotor and Tails then scanned it.

"Good luck you four" said Sonic

"Thank you" said Sally "this unit appreciates the well wishes"

"Well it's not going to be safe even for insiders" said Amy "keep low and blend in"

"Do not worry Amy unit" said Tails "we shall not draw attention"

"I just hope you can get back to normal" said Knuckles "doesn't seem fun to stay a robot"

Rotor nodded "if Tails says he can reverse this then this unit believes him"

"Just don't get too comfortable either way" said Shadow "this is not a game"

"Don't worry sugah" said Bunnie "we will make sure we will not get caught"

"That place is pretty huge though" said Sonic "it will take some time to even reach somewhere we can find a weak spot"

"This unit has calculated the weak spot is the main computer" said Sally "the scan of the map suggests that we can penetrate several points"

"There is one at the right corner of the base it seems" said Tails "this unit scanned that it should be easy to penetrate"

"This unit scanned that if there is any defense it is small" said Rotor "this unit suggests it would be a tough squeeze for our enemy"

"Well I got us covered" said Bunnie "if everything goes pear shaped this Bunny bot will make sure we can get out"

Shadow nodded "there is another spot on the west end which is the main entrance, I suggest our team use that one"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Amy

Shadow nodded "its more than likely Robotnik is expecting us but the welcome mat he has might as well work to our advantage"

"You mean we can walk in the front door?" asked Knuckles

"To a point" said Shadow "we should use Robotniks pleasant nature to our advantage, he does not like sneak attacks unless they give him the advantage but he knows I think like he does. More than likely he won't do anything until he lets us see what he has done personally"

"That works for me" said Sonic "front door it is"

"But be warned he is not stupid" said Shadow "he knows what I know and will probably pull out the stops when he feels like its time, he will let us feel safe for as long as he is willing to. I plan on trying to stay one step ahead of him"

"Well if you think like him that gives us as great edge" said Amy "we shall take it"

"Hey as long as I bust heads in its fine with me" said Knuckles

"Just keep tactical and practical" said Shadow "do not let your guard down, I expect Metal is with him and he will act on his own we have seen it"

"So the bigger danger is Metal than" said Sonic

Shadow nodded "Robotnik has showmanship, his ego is quite large and he won't do anything until he shows off his great plans but he will not harm us personally. Metal however is another story, just keep your eyes peeled folks"

"Well guess its time to move in" said Amy "here goes nothing"

The others nodded and soon operation freedom began.

Sonics group arrived at the so called "front door" and saw its massive front end.

"Guess Robotnik doesn't worry about any armies invading this place" said Sonic

"He doesn't need to" said Amy "he's got the advantage"

"Seems like arrogance to me" said Knuckles

"No it's an invitation" said Shadow "Robotnik likes to show off to those who are able to get this far"

"Why doesn't he just force us inside then?" asked Sonic

"Or attack us?" asked Knuckles

"No he would consider that rude, it's not his style. He will play with us first before attacking us" said Shadow

The doors then opened as Robotniks voice emanated from nearby speakers.

"Welcome friends" he said "please come in"

Uneasy the four walked in, the doors closing behind them.

"The only good thing about a trap is to know that it is there" said Shadow "Robotnik you know why we are here"

"Indeed I do" said Robotnik "and yes taking the front entrance was indeed a trap well done"

"Well we didn't want to disappoint" said Shadow "sneaking in would have been rude now wouldn't it?"

"Indeed" soon Robotnik came into view "you four are very brave I give you that, but we have much to discuss."

"Why not cut to the chase Eggman, we don't have all day" spat Sonic

Robotnik smiled "oh yes Sonic I knew you would want that but allow me to show you my great facility. I assure you no harm will come to you"

"Then why did you break your promises before?" asked Amy "roboticizing Rouge and attacking my friends at Marble town you don't seem you are that honest to me"

Robotnik shrugged "My dear princess sometimes the ends justifies the means, in Marble town you had something I wanted and I took the advantage. As for Rouge it was regrettable to break my word but Shadow is to blame as well, he did not follow up on his promise on giving me the emeralds plus I could not let your spy just go off. I assure you I value honesty more than anything, but my goals sometimes take value over my values."

"You are still a two timing snake to me" said Sonic

"Shame you feel that way, anyhow may I ask who is that red echidna is he is new and I wish to properly meet him"

"Name is Knuckles pal" Knuckles spat "what of it?"

"I notice you are of the blood of the Mystics, I knew your people very well" Robotnik said musingly

"Yeah pal I am from the bloodline of Tikal, you had that bat of yours steal my emerald"

"Indeed I did" said Robotnik "how she found Angel Island is beyond me but it is no matter she is mine now as well as the emeralds"

"Why do you have to refer to someone as property Eggman, she was a living breathing creature before you made her into a robot!" Amy spat

"Sorry princess I meant not to offend but I assure you the new life she has is better, she is free of all her emotions and is one with my great over mind"

"Whatever" Amy huffed

Robotnik shrugged "come everyone please see my great project and your future, consider it a courtesy"

"Some courtesy" said Knuckles "but fine we are your guests"

"Indeed we are" said Shadow "please Robotnik show us what you have"

Robotnik nodded and said "follow me please" the four than followed him into the factory waiting for Robotnik to make his move.

"Okay before we move in we must have a way to communicate to eachother without being hard" said Tails "this unit has another tool for us to use"

He then pulled out four small disks and said "put these in your ear, they will allow us to communicate using the cyberspace we have inside our robotic brains, we too shall be linked as one but still keep being ourselves."

"So its like what Scrap Brain is doing" said Rotor

Tails nodded "this unit has researched on the roboticizer helped here, this unit learned that Worker-bots can be linked by cyberspace which is why I think Robotnik made Scrap Brain to take advantage and suppress the original wills of those he enslaved even more. With these devices we can use the same ability but use it as a communications net"

"I am not sure I like that" said Sally "what if we fall into one mind as well?"

"Well it's not without risk" said Tails "but we must try to keep low and this is the only way to do it"

"This unit agrees" said Rotor "the risks are huge but we must keep low"

"Well if we do wind up as one mind being with you three isn't so bad" said Bunnie "you three are so wonderful in your own way"

"Thank you Bunnie" said Tails

"Your welcome" said Bunnie "well guess there is no time like the present"

The four than popped the devices in their ears and the four soon found themselves in as unified cyberspace.

The four looked at each other, here they all appeared as they did before they were roboticized.

"Wow this is really neat" said Tails "I could have fun here!"

"Tails you speak normally!" said Sally

Tails nodded "the robot personalities are not present here, Bunnie must be neat to be normal again here huh?"

Bunnie nodded "yeah but it its not real, still its neat to look normal again"

Rotor said "so from here we are in control of our original bodies still?"

Tails nodded pointing up "just watch!"

Before them came a shot from Tails point of view as he moved his arm inside the cyberspace his robotic counterpart moved as well.

"But how do we control our bodies and what runs this place?" asked Rotor

"I do" said a voice, before them a lynx appeared

"Wait that's Nicole isn't it?" asked Sally

Nicole nodded "here I exist as my own being, do not worry Sally I am only here to monitor you and give you controls that Tails has instructed me to"

Before the others more shots appeared, now four screen like objects appeared with control centers below them.

Each control center appeared like an arcade cabinet with two joysticks with three buttons next to each joystick and another button near the top.

"What can I say I am a nerd, thanks Nicole!" said Tails as he grabbed the joysticks while propping his virtual body up on a virtual stool

"You are welcome Tails" said Nicole

"Are you sure these controls will work?" asked Sally

"They are symbolic, so you can feel more in control of yourself" said Tails

"Got to say little buddy this is a little silly" said Rotor

"For me this is actually kind of neat" said Bunnie as she used her arcade like controls on her body "let the kid have his fun as long as it does the job"

Rotor shrugged as he grabbed the controls.

Sally joined in at last and the four began to control their bodies with the virtual arcade machines.

Outside their bodies went inside the Scrap Brain to start their half of the mission.

Sonics team stood in front of a very large central area, all around Worker-bots glared at them but did nothing. Before them stood a massive machine, Robotniks supercomputer the Scrap brain.

"So that is your control computer" said Amy "it makes me sick"

"Yeah Eggman keeping those poor people even more enslaved don't they suffer enough!" Sonic spat

"They don't seem to suffer to me" said Robotnik "do you suffer Worker-bots 20007 and 79229?"

Both Rouge and Uncle Chuck came forward

"Suffering is not a part of the great unity, we are one" They both spoke at once with no individuality nor personality.

"This is terrible" said Knuckles "they now are the same being aren't they?"  
Robotnik nodded "yes only their bodies are different but inside they have the same mind as do the others. The great unity combines them into one single unit, my greatest achievement!"

Shadow shrugged "doesn't impress me, if you order one to jump off a bridge they all do"

Robotnik tilted his head "if you say so Shadow, but you should appreciate the grand vision"

Shadow gave a nod "in a way I do, with this all the rage and hate I have in me would be gone, that is why I wanted to be a robot. Robotnik your skills are in many ways impressive and wonderful, but you made a mistake by making me your enemy"

"I see how things are for you" said Robotnik "rest assured I do forgive your rebellion and I do want you back on my side"

"I don't think so Eggman" Shadow spat "I am done with you"

"Suit yourself" said Robotnik "so any thoughts' anyone?"

"Yeah when are you going to send your goons against us already?" Sonic spat

"I am tired of waiting too" said Amy "you shown us your evil sickening machine are you done now?"

"Yeah this is not my style, pony up and fight already tubby!" Knuckles spat

"Well the team seems eager" said Shadow "what do you have for us?"

Robotnik sighed "you really want me to show you my playing cards well then fine but you will not enjoy it!"

Suddenly the floor below the group opened and they all fell downwards into some waters below.

"Have a nice swim!" Said Robotnik as he looked down at the heroes splashing down to the waters below.

"So there it is" said Tails "its pretty big"

He looked at the massive computer before them via his controls and said "wish I could see it with my own eyes there is much to study"

"Stay focused little buddy" said Rotor "keep to the mission"

"Sorry" said Tails

"Do you know where the main interface is Tails?" asked Sally

"Sure do" Tails replied "Rotor there is a junction ahead I want you to monitor it"  
"got it" said Rotor

"How do I help?" asked Bunnie "this computer stuff is over mah head"

"You can keep an eye out for the enemy" said Sally "just in case we are discovered"

"Tails the brainwave signals are at 99%" said Nicole

"What's that?" asked Sally

"Nicole is keeping watch, the longer we stay in this cyberspace the more chance we will begin to go into one mind, do not start to worry until it reaches 30%" said Tails

"Well we seem okay so far" said Rotor

"I estimate that you will reach critical levels within 12 hours" said Nicole "this cyberspace mind is still stable"

"I got the junction open" said Rotor "I am moving my body inside the tunnel"

"Did anyone notice?" asked Sally

"No I am watching all sides" said Bunnie

"Okay lets move our bodies ahead a little into the central complex of the computer"

"What is keeping this thing running?" asked Sally "a machine this big must generate heat"

"Probably a water cooled system but on a massive scale" said Rotor

"Seems logical, this unit sees we can take it out easily… uh oh"

Tails looked at himself a little and said "this unit has referred to itself in the third person!"

"Are we becoming robots in this cyberspace?" asked Sally

"This unit does not know" said Tails but then noticed his hands were now robotic

"This unit calculates time is not on our side" said Rotor

"Brainwave signals are at 87%"

"What?" asked Bunnie

"It must be Scrap Brain!" said Tails

"Better hurry this up then" said Sally as they went father into the central core of the Scrap Brain.

"Oh no there is so much water here" said Sonic panicky "I can't swim!"

"Calm down Sonic!" said Amy "Shadow where are we?"

"The cooling base of the Scrap Brain, a massive tunnel that is a fragment of the labyrinth. It is well protected down here everyone" Said Shadow

"Water everywhere and not a drop to drink" said Knuckles "as the cliché says"

"Sonic can you try to stay calm here, we may have to swim far and I need you"

"Okay but only because I want to destroy this place, I also want to save my uncle if I can!"

"Well its not easy to get out of here" said Shadow "and we will be going to the more protected parts of the base."

"And you decided to take the front door, wow what a trip" said Knuckles

"Who's more the fool, the fool or the fool who follows him?" asked Shadow

"Okay fair enough but we need to get out of here somehow" Knuckles replied

"Down is your answer" said Shadow "I know these tunnels well"

"Is there any other way?" asked Sonic

"If you wish to stay here be my guest" said Shadow

"Okay I get the point" said Sonic

"Well time to dive in then" said Knuckles as he dove into the water

The others soon followed except Sonic

"Here it goes" he said as he dove in

The four dove into the waters, swimming deeper and farther.

Shadow seemed to head up and the others followed

They reached a chamber filled with air and all took in some deep breath except Shadow

"You don't need to hold your breath do you?" asked Sonic

Shadow shook his head "I still need the air but not as much as you need to"

"I envy you then" said Sonic

"Don't, my body may be superior but it has its drawbacks, I can hear the Scrap Brain and its calling to me"

Amy looked at Shadow and said "wait are we in danger from you too?"

Shadow nodded "that's another reason why I am here, I will not let machines like this control me if I can help it"

"I will keep an eye on you then" said Knuckles "but you are not a problem right now are you?"

Shadow nodded "It will take a while, but believe me if I fight against you it won't be of my own free will this time"

"Well good to hear that at least" said Sonic

"Are there more chambers like this ahead?" asked Amy

Shadow nodded "there is one ahead of us, the first of the big ones and the best place for the first trap"

"So you know where most of the traps are then?" asked Knuckles

"A few here and there, the one that got us here I did not know about" Shadow replied

"Well lets swim oh anyhow, Robotnik seems not to worry about us being down here so might as well work into his plans" said Sonic

"Works for me" said Knuckles

"Lets go on then" said Amy

The four then dove into the waters once more hoping escape Robotniks obvious trap.

Robotnik looked on at the monitors, they detected Sonic and his group in the first chamber of the cooling tunnels.

"Guess its time to spring the first trap then" he said

Metal came from behind "may I go and fight them Master?"

Robotnik nodded "do as you wish Metal, they need to be weakened before I roboticize them"

"Yes Master" said Metal as he walked off

"Things are going to be very exciting I think, best keep an eye out" Robotnik said as he looked at his monitors.

Unknown to Robotnik Metal had gone to anther section of the Scrap Brain, he took off his left arm and replaced it with a new one and then replaced his right.

He now had new robotic arms that contained weapons, weapons to destroy.

"I will eliminate that hedgehog" Metal droned as he went down to try to destroy his foes.

End of Act 1


	17. Level 6: Attack on Scrap brain act 2

Sonic 25

Level 6: Attack on Scrap brain

Act 2: The departure

In the caves of the Labyrinth Antoine's group were waiting for things to begin.

"So I guess Robotnik isn't starting yet, but keep an eye out for the enemy we know they are bound to come" said Antoine

"Do you think the defenses will hold if and when Robotnik comes?" asked Lupe

"One can only hope" said Sticks "these contraptions are the only real defense we have so Let's hope they work"

"Well I don't think we should worry about the tech Tails gave us" said Marine "he seems very smart and I don't think he would make a mistake if he could help it"

"Still we must keep an eye out on these lasers" said Antoine "we have to make sure they work"

"You seem so level headed" said Lupe "it's a very admirable trait"

Antoine smiled "thank you Mademoiselle"

"Your wife must be very proud of you, I kind of envy her a bit" said Sticks

"Are you looking for someone right now?" asked Antoine

"Not really but I have to say I think that Knuckles guy is kind of cute" Sticks replied

"Oh always after the boys' lover girl" Marine giggled

"Hey I just like company, heck I may join Sonic and his crew when this is over" Sticks replied

Marine smiled "hey it's okay I understand, me I wish to travel by sea one day as I am really good with boats"

"That day is coming soon" said Antoine "we are going on a very long voyage here soon"

"What about you Lupe?" asked Marine

"I have guarded this place my whole life and I wish to remain until the end, but maybe I should go with you because being a robot will defeat that purpose" Lupe replied

"Indeed well glad to know that you may come with us" said Antoine "we may need you to defend us on Bygone island"

"Any way I can help is welcome" said Lupe

Suddenly the alarms set off

"Well here they come" said Sticks

"Do you think the others are doing okay?" asked Lupe

"The others should be okay" replied Marine "but yeah I am a bit worried too"

"We should have faith our friends are okay, I am sure they are doing just fine" said Antoine as they prepared to do battle

Sonic and his team reached the second chamber and were already regretting it

"Ack what in the world is that!" Sonic spat as he was being attacked by a new Badnik, it was composed of five hovering balls, one in the center and four orbiting it with spikes on them.

"It's an Orbinaut" said Shadow "really nasty baddies!"

"How do you attack these things!" asked Sonic being knocked back by attempting to attack the Orbinaut.

"Dodge the spikes and go for the center!" said Shadow

"Easy for you to say" said Knuckles "you have a gun!"

"I don't have infinite ammo on this" said Shadow "I am keeping care of what I fire at"

"If you had a hammer" said Amy smashing the robots with her hammer

"Showoff" said Sonic

From the sides came more robots, far larger ones than any other they met before with small green eyes and red bodies and armed with blasters on their right arms.

"Ah the E-100 series Swat-Bots" said Shadow "keep ready these things pack a punch!"

The Swat-bots fired as the team was taken aback, Amy tossed her hammer as she was able to take one out.

"Seems like you are the best one to deal with these robots" said Knuckles "I will back you up"

"Thanks" said Amy "Sonic, Shadow keep them busy let us take them out"

"You got it" said Sonic

"Just make sure to keep an eye out and you will be fine!" said Shadow

"Any big ones to worry about?" asked Knuckles

"The prototype and his final one in this series" said Shadow "Zero is not going to be fun, then there is E-123 Omega!"

"Great" said Amy

Slowly Amy and Knuckles destroyed the E series robots wit only one left.

It seemed to be retreating after seeing its cousins be destroyed.

"Well that was easy" said Amy

"I would not say so" said Shadow "because here comes trouble"

Before them a large green robot appeared, it began to attack them wish lasers and its huge arms,

"Yipes!" Amy cried "I don't like the looks of that thing!"  
"It likes pounding the ground and its shock attacks" said Shadow

"Great this tin can is not going to be fun isn't it?" asked Amy

"Luckily you are the best one here to deal with it" said Shadow "Amy aim for the head!"  
Amy nodded and began smashing it on the head, she was able to deal a load of damage and really take a toll on the huge robot.

"Well done Amy" said Shadow as Amy kept on smashing the robot, soon she was able to destroy it but the battle did seem to have its toll on Amy, she grabbed a ring from her backpack.

"Are there more?" she huffed

"Of course" said Shadow as he then spotted something coming at them "Metal is here"

"Perfect" Sonic huffed "just perfect"

"Come on we have to disconnect the beta wire!" said Tails, Rotor and Sally together

Bunnie was worried, for the last few minutes the others with her were becoming more robotic and they seemed to be joining together as one.

Only Bunnie seemed to be not effected and she said "Nicole why are the others becoming more robotic?"

"I detect it's because you absorbed Chaos energy making you somewhat immune. Brainwave signals are at 48%!"

"Nicole activate emergency protocols, codename SG-1000!" said Tails, Rotor and Sally together  
"working" said Nicole "there putting up barrier number one, Brainwave signals are at 73%"

"Phew" said Tails relieved a little "but that won't be for long"

"Seems like the signals are getting stronger the more we stick around the computer" said Rotor

"This unit really hopes we can get out of here soon" said Sally

"We are nearly there" said Tails "keep an eye on us Bunnie I am giving you primary charge now"

"But I have no idea about this computer stuff, I need yah!"

"I can help you" said Nicole

Bunnie nodded as she kept an eye on the outside world.

"Okay the beta wire is disconnected, I am circuiting in the feedback loop" saids Tails

"Are you sure the beta wire is not detected as loose?" asked Rotor

"It's a backup wire" said Tails "should not cause any alarms."

"This unit can make an emergency patch anyhow" said Sally "should bypass any alarms"

"Just try to keep as normal as possible" said Bunnie "I don't want to lose you guys"

"You got it" said Tails

"Just try not to worry about us right now" said Rotor

"This unit promises to be never someones slave, that would not be a good idea" said Sally

Bunnie gave a nod though she was incredibly worried about her friends.

In the caves of the Labyrinth the lasers kept most of the robots at bay as the group gathered to observe the monitors which were displaying information for Antoine's group.

"Laser one is going strong" said Sticks

"Laser four is strong" chimed Marine

"Keep an eye for a dip" said Antoine

"Laser three is strong" said Lupe

"Levels are stable" Antoine said

"Wait laser four is having a surge!" Marine cried

"How bad?" asked Antoine

"By 15% and rising, that's not good" Marine sighed

"Activate shield" Antoine commanded

"Do you think these things will hold?" asked Lupe

"We knew that the enemy is strong" said Antoine "we won't count on the lasers alone, activate trap 1!"

"Activated!" said Lupe as the first trap was sprung as wall came down on several robots destroying them.

"Well glad that works" said Sticks "and plenty of more surprises on the way!"

"Laser four is reaching 25%" Marine cried "that power surge is really messing it up!"

"Shut it down for now, with the first trap sprung it won't be needed for a bit" Antoine replied

"Got it" said Marine

"In the meantime we should arm lasers five, six, seven and eight" said Sticks

"Can do" said Lupe "is the energy ready for it?"

Marine nodded "got it, I diverted some of the energy from laser four"

"We still need to keep an eye on entrance 1" said Antoine "we know Burrobots can carve into the barrier we have"

"It will hold for a little while" said Lupe "but something tells me they will dig around the barrier"

Antoine nodded "well that is expected that is why we have the second trap and the other lasers."

"I don't like this one bit" said Sticks "major bad if they get in"

"That is why we are here to back things up" said Lupe

"It's not going to be easy to fend off this place with so many robots" said Marine

"The risks are large but I have confidence" said Antoine

"I am glad someone does" said Sticks

"Just keep calm" said Lupe "stay focused and don't panic."

"I am sure we will be okay" chimed Marine

Antoine nodded as they looked on at the monitors, keeping watch over the enemy.

Metal was attacking the group with his arm lasers, taken aback the group started to evade his shots.

"Keep dodging!" Shadow cried "I will try to distract Metal!"

"Can we get out of this chamber any other way?" asked Amy

"Yes but you will not like it" said Shadow firing up knocking some of the ceiling down "go up but trust me there are some more nasties up there"

"Well if we don't have much choice I choose up better that than risk the water" said Knuckles

"Works for me" said Sonic

"Just dot go too far ahead, I will keep Metal head down here for a bit but I am not going to be far behind" said Shadow

"You sure you can fight that thing?" asked Amy

"I am going to try, relax I don't plan to go out just yet" said Shadow

"We will wait for you" said Sonic

"Just try not to have too much fun" said Knuckles

Shadow nodded as the others went upward

"Okay buddy its time to dance" said Shadow

"You shall be destroyed" Metal droned

"Well you are different, a robot after my own heart if I had one" Shadow then charged at Metal, Metal fired at him but Shadow was quick.

"You think those pea shooter is any threat to me?" asked Shadow

"You only have one gun" Metal stated

"True, but skill overrides firepower sometimes" Shadow replied as he fired at Metal.

Metal fired his lasers but Shadow evaded, Shadow lured Metal over to the nearby waters and backed into a corner near the pool.

He saw some more loose rocks above and waited, Metal charged in but Shadow blasted at the roof which crashed all around Metal.

Shadow navigated around where he blasted and found his way upwards making sure to seal metal in the tunnels.

"This is why robots are not good" said Shadow "they only do things by logic"

Shadow then met with the others

"So you made it out?" asked Amy

"Was there any doubt, but we don't have much time as Metal is bound to find his way out. Beating that robot is not going to be easy, he most likely survived that." said Shadow

"Well at least he will be gone for a bit" said Knuckles

"Lets move on" said Amy "got to cover some ground"

"Right on" said Sonic as the four moved into the lower sections of the Scrap Brain.

"This unit has hacked into the database" said Tails "activating the Master System protocol!"

"Signal is strong Tails" said Rotor "you are in"

"This unit is reading that the alarms are not triggered" said Sally "the monitor is fine"

"How are y'all doing?" asked Bunnie

"This unit is okay" said Sally

"We are fine" said Rotor and Tails "uh oh not again"

"I am isolating Sally from some of the control waves" said Nicole "I am attempting to modulate again"

"Nicole activate protocol SG-1000 II!" said Tails and Rotor

"It is ready, brainwave patterns are at 64%"

"Its getting worse" said Tails "I am enabling protocol Sega Mark III and R-360!"

"Can we use the Mega Jet protocol too?" asked Rotor

"No too risky for now, could cause a cascade overload" said Tails

"What about Nomad?" asked Sally

"That may help" said Tails

"What are you talking about?" asked Bunnie

"My many tricks to computers" said Tails "I have many more up my sleeve too"

"Tails has built in redundancies into our cyberspace" said Rotor "so we don't fall into Robotniks hands"

"Its kind of like several safety nets in a circus" said Sally "if one fails there are more to catch us"

"Power surge warning" said Nicole "canceling SG-1000 protocol"

"Well our first net is now broken" said Tails "compensate with Nomad protocol and prepare protocol 32X!"

"Yes Tails" said Nicole

"I think that protocol Sega VR may come in handy next" said Rotor

"Sounds good to me" said Sally

"Man a lot of funny names there" said Bunnie

"Well I just came up with them because they sounded cool" said Tails

"Hey I have primary connection" shouted Rotor "bypassing main firewalls!"

"Initiate our end, codename: Saturn" said Tails

"Code excepted" said Sally "the system is now at our mercy"

"Good, lets hack this bad boy to pieces" said Tails as they prepared to take down the large supercomputer from within.

Antoine looked at the camera feeds, it seemed the robots had penetrated into one of the chambers outside the central area where the civilians were.

"Okay we have to fight these directly, they bypassed many of ze traps and lasers" he said

"I have my pike ready" said Lupe

"My Boomerang is ready" said Sticks

"I only punch but I can trey to help as best as I can" said Marine

"Miss Marine?" came a voice, the four turned around and saw Cream

"Cream you should be in the shelter!" said Lupe

Cream nodded "I know but Cheese here says he can help, he can give someone special energy"

"Chao!" Cheese cried

"I am not sure about that" said Antoine "but this place has shown us incredible things so far so why not?"

Cream nodded and said "Miss Marine Cheese here wishes to give you the power, he senses you don't have the same skill as the others so it will come in handy"

Marine nodded, the Chao than came up to her and shot a small beam of energy at her.

Marine felt the power enter her as she said "are you sure Cheese will be fine?"

Cream nodded "this place is his home and it gives him the energy back, he will be fine!"

Marine smiled and said "guess its time for action"

The others nodded as they went off, Cream ran to the shelter hoping her friends would win.

Antoine's group soon reached where the robots had penetrated

"Lets rock!" said Sicks as the four began to battle

Sticks tossed her boomerang knocking down a few Bat Brains

Antoine sliced his way into his enemy, the master swordsman was willing and able to crush any who came close.

Lupe used her lance and was able to carve up some robots as well, she prodded them and was able to make most into shish kebab.

Marines new water powers were put to use, she was able to charge up energy balls and hurl them at great speeds to make them hard as rocks.

The robots were all knocked back and it seemed for the very least for now Antoine's team was doing quite well.

Sonics team were stuck in the lower ends of the Scrap Brain and were determined to go back up but many new challenges came before them, the bases emergency defenses were here and active such as saw blades, electrical generators, large crushers, spinning platforms and who knows what else.

Not to mention the various types of Badniks, it was a real mess.

"Well this place sure is pleasant" said Sonic

"So much joy and fun to be had by all" chimed Amy

"Its like an amusement park, run by a lunatic" Knuckles spat

"Keep moving people" said Shadow "we have a way back up here soon"

"Is this why you wanted to take the front door?" asked Sonic

"Yeah its nasty down here, these traps are here to defend the computer even with us inside. Robotnik doesn't like killing but if its self defense he will do it" said Shadow

"So it was going to come to this place no matter what" said Amy

"Again I didn't know about his main trap, I knew where the other traps were except the one he used on us" Shadow spat

"If you say so but this is very annoying!" Knuckles spat

"Look ahead, there is the elevator up" said Shadow "but taking the stairs is safer, it's a secondary route much like the one at your former Knothole base"

"If we survive this I am giving you the bill for that" said Amy

"That's fair" said Shadow

"Can we save the chatter for later?" asked Knuckles as he spotted some Badniks

The four went into action, Sonic leaping and taking out some Caterkillers with Amy taking out some Orbinauts, Knuckles took on some Ball hogs and Shadow took out even more Caterkillers.

Then tiny robots appeared all over, they looked like bombs

"No need to give those a name" said Sonic "look out for the bombs!"

Sonic made sure to set each one off safely as the team progressed

"Robotnik is really serious here" Amy said with a huff

"It's not going to get better" said Knuckles

"Who said it was?" asked Shadow "I know I didn't"

"How far up do we have to go?" asked Sonic

"At least six floors up but because of the size of this place its more like 60 floors" said Shadow

"Hoo boy" said Amy "better keep it easy then, use rings when they are needed"

"Lots of climbing then, I can deal with that" said Knuckles

"I will tell you when we reach the top but it's a long way up" said Shadow

The four then started to climb the stairs hoping they would reach the top soon, but each one knew that was not going to be the case.

"We have breached the main firewall" said Tails and Rotor collectively

"Sally are you still with me?" Asked Bunnie

"This unit remains isolated" said Sally though she sounded a little weakened

"Brainwave patters are at 30%, critical levels are approaching!" Nicole warned

"Oh no" said Tails and Rotor "we are becoming one with the Scrap Brain!"

"I will protect you as best as I can" said Nicole

"Now the hack must come first" said Tails and Rotor "pay us no mind we can do this!"

"Come on guys we already started to send our package" said Sally "we should leave"

"We must make sure the package is working" said Rotor and Tails "we are irrelevant, we must finish this project"

"They sound quite robotic" said Bunnie worriedly

"They are going under" replied Sally "this is not good they are our smartest hackers!"

"We are disconnecting the link" said Rotor and Tails "we will go outside away from here once we know the package is doing its job"

Bunnie and Sally found themselves alone in the cyberspace now as Rotor and Tails were disconnected.

"The package has executed" said Nicole "we have done it!"

Sally and Bunnie were soon outside the cyberspace as they looked for Tails and Rotor, they found the two in the corner glaring on at them.

"Are you two okay?" Asked Bunnie

"Come on guys please say something!" Sally cried

"All hail Robotniks eternal Empire" they droned

"Oh crud" said Sally knowing her friends were now inside the Scrap Brain like the others.

"We have to lure them out and perhaps help them!" said Bunnie

Sally nodded as the two lured Tails and Rotor out hoping to grab hold of them somewhere and reverse the roboticization.

Bunnie lured over Rotor, she tackled him into a corner and then grabbed his deroboticization armlet.

Rotor then became normal again "ow!" he cried

"Sorry sugah" said Bunnie

"No it's okay, thanks" Rotor replied

"Hey a little help over here" said sally as she lured Tails over to another corner.

Bunnie then tackled Tails and then changed him back to normal.

"Oh man that time it wasn't so fun" he sighed.

"I think we should get out of here" said Rotor

Sally nodded, she then hit her deroboticization bracelet to change back however it sparked and fizzled as it made her still robotic but retaining her original color scheme.

"Tails the device didn't work on me so well!" she cried in panic

"I will try to fix it when we return to the Labyrinth" said Tails

"Well if that fails you could be mah pardner" said Bunnie "Bunnie Rabbot and Steel belted Sally"

Rotor shrugged "Mecha Sally sounds better to me"

"You can call me what you want for now but we still must get out of here" said Sally

The others nodded as they headed out of the Scrap Brain.

Back in the Labyrinth Antoine's group they had cleared out the squad of robots who penetrated the inner core.

"Did we beat them back?" asked Marine

"Seems so for now" said Lupe

"Don't count them out yet" said Antoine "we know there will be more"

"I saw the lasers" said Sticks "they are certainly being attacked and some are near dead even with the shields"

"We are running out of time then" said Antoine

"We could flood some of the inner chambers" said Lupe "it will at least hold some of them back"

Antoine nodded "we shall do that"

"I think we should use traps 7 and 8" chimed Sticks "should help fend off even more robots"

Antoine nodded "we should use any trap in this place to our advantage, maybe traps 11 and 12 will help too"

Lupe shrugged "you sure about that, those traps are quite close to the refugees"

"Yeah and they are pretty dangerous against us as well as the enemy" said Sticks

"Well the fire traps proved to be effective before" said Antoine "plus we have the dropping floors"

"Its just I am worried those other traps may prove dangerous to our civilians, I actually rather the robots capture them actually" Sticks replied

"I understand, prepare lasers 5 though 12" Antoine ordered

"Got it" said Marine "this is getting intense got to say"

"The party is probably just starting" said Sticks "got plenty of fighting yet"

"Just make sure we can fend off any who come here, so far nothing has been able to get farther than this room but we need to make sure that it all stops here" said Antoine

"This has to end soon though" said Sticks "we just got to hope the others will come"

"They will" said Lupe "I am sure of it"

"I hope so" said Marine

"Just keep focused" said Antoine "and give our friends more time"

Sonic and his team reached the top once more, all huffing and puffing except for Shadow.

"Robotnik" Shadow began to shout "we are not dead yet!"

"Indeed and I congratulate you on reaching here again" said Robotnik

"So what now Robotnik, by now our forces have penetrated your computer and is crippling it from within" said Amy

Robotnik nodded "yes I picked up your inside agents only a few momenta ago and I applaud your efforts, indeed my computer is beginning to overload as we speak and in a few minutes this base will be gone. Bravo my friends, but it will not be that easy to leave here"  
Metal then appeared behind him as the four looked on

"Metal here seems eager for some payback, I will let him do so but with a twist. Worker-bots 20007 and 79229 please help Metal defeat our foes here"

"Yes Master" Worker-bots 20007 and 79229 droned at once

"Wait!" Shadow cried looking at Sonic and his crew "let the others go and take me, let them take Rouge and my father and you can have me"

"That doesn't seem too fair though" said Robotnik "what else do you have?"

Shadow sighed "I offer myself to you again, I wish to leave Sonic and his friends to join you once more. Please let me serve you again"

"Sorry but I must decline, farewell Shadow and good luck!" Said Robotnik, he then seemed to disappear before them.

"Great a hologram!" Shadow spat "okay party time!"

The four began fighting, Sonic went after Metal but his Uncle came forward and gave him a huge hit.

Sonic was knocked back, he sighed and said "sorry about this Uncle Chuck."

Sonic then started to hit his uncle, he started to give him a few jabs to try to knock him down but Metal came in with some laser blasts.

Amy pounded her hammer on the ground to knock the two Worker-bots off their feet, she then dodged some of Metals shots as he fired at her.

Knuckles came in to knock down Rouge but she used her wings to fly up a little to evade him.

"Danger" came a large voice "system overload in five minutes, all Worker-bots please evacuate"

"Well that tells us how long we have" said Sonic evading Metals blasts

"Lets pedal back lure them out with us!" said Amy

"Will do" said Knuckles

The group went back luring the enemy towards the escape route.

It was not easy as metal kept on firing at them making this whole thing very hard to do.

The group did try, Shadow pulled out his pistol and blasted away at Metal keeping him occupied.

But time was running out as the group and it would not be long before the base would destroy itself.

Sally's team got inside the Labyrinth and saw that many traps were set off with loads of robots all around.

"This place is a mess" said Tails

"Do you think the others are okay?" asked Rotor

"My sensors detect life forms" said Sally

"Me too" chimed Bunnie

"How many robots do you guys detect?" asked Tails

"About a dozen" said Sally

"We should be able to take them" said Bunnie

"Then you two go ahead, might as well use robots against robots"

"Come on Sally girl we will show them what good guy robots are all about!"  
Sally nodded as she followed Bunnie, the two raced and then found the robots.

Sally armed her wrist blades and Bunnie prepared her cannon, the two robots started to fight off the invaders quickly and went off to the other paths into the Labyrinth to get inside.

They saw a new path dug by Burrobots and took that down.

When they reached downstairs Antoine met Sally with a blade

Bunnie took off her fake speaker and said "hey honey we are back!"

"Oh mon Cheri how I missed you!" Antoine cried dropping his blade and running to his wife, the two hugged and kissed eachother.

The two then split as Antoine said "sorry about that Sally, but you are not normal"

Sally nodded "I know but that's okay, still where are the others?"

"We have not seen them" said Sticks

"That's not good" said Tails

"There isn't much time" said Rotor

"Oh no I hope they make it back" said Marine

"Well we can't go back" said Bunnie "we have to start packing soon"

"Lets hope they get back before the base explodes" said Sally sounding very worried.

"We are almost out of here" cried Sonic "come on Shadow stop playing around!"  
"I am not playing with this metal head" Shadow scoffed firing at Metal

"The front door is open Shadow!" Amy cried "we have to get out of here!"

"You must be cured" droned Uncle Chuck and Rouge still chasing after them

"And then we have to worry about these two!" spat Knuckles

"Once we reach outside we will knock them out" said Amy

Metal still fired at the group, making escape a very difficult task

"Attention, Scrap Brain will overload in T Minus 2 minutes! All Worker-bots evacuate!" came the alarm

"Argh, this harder than we thought!" Sonic cried

"Sonic I want you to start running" said Amy "I will make sure our friends here make it out"

"All hail Robotniks Eternal Empire" droned Uncle Chuck and Rouge

"We are almost at the door everyone" said Knuckles "but there are Badniks all over!

"Great" said Sonic, he dashed forward with his spin dash to take them out

Amy followed up behind throwing her hammer to destroy some of them.

Knuckles jumped upward and glided a little so he could take some out by air.

"You can glide?" asked Sonic in disbelief

"I need a running start" said Knuckles as he started punching away at the robots.

"The door is closing" said Shadow "it will be barricaded very soon!"

"Great!" said Sonic annoyed

Soon Amy, Knuckles and Sonic were outside however they saw Rouge and Uncle Chuck trying to get out but the door swiftly closed before them.

"No!" Sonic screamed

"We have to get back in there!" Amy cried

"But we have Badniks out here we can't help them!" Knuckles cried

"Shadow can you hear me!" Sonic cried

"Come on you jerk talk to us!" Amy spat

"Guys make it fast!" said Knuckles as he was fighting off some nearby Badniks

"Its too late" came Shadows voice via the intercom

"But my Uncle, Rouge!" Sonic cried

"They are with me, listen Sonic we only have a minute and I am sorry that I failed"

"Shadow is there any other way you can go?" Amy asked

"No I am in the inner chamber of the door, Robotnik made this to contain any blasts so its too strong. If its any consolation I don't think Metal will make this and in fact I might not make it" said Shadow

"Well it was Worth a try" said Knuckles "but guys I need your help over here, I'm sorry but we need to get away from here"

Amy and Sonic sighed

"Okay Shadow, for what its worth I thank you" said Sonic

"We will move on Shadow, thanks for doing your best"

"Attention, Scrap Brain will overload in T Minus 30 seconds!" came the alarm

Sonic and Amy ran forward helping Knuckles clear a path as they ran.

They reached the area near the Labyrinth and looked on.

Below they saw a large explosion, Sonic fell to his knees as he cried

"Oh Uncle Chuck"

"I am so sorry Sonic" said Amy

"Same here, sorry if I was pushy there"

Sonic sighed "it's okay, at least he is not enslaved anymore… I just wish it was different"

"So do we all" said Amy

"The others are waiting I guess" said Knuckles

Sonic nodded as he got back up

"Lets leave this island, I want to get away from here" he said sadly

"Yeah me too, but first we must help the others leave this island too and make plans later" Amy replied

Sonic looked down at the burning Scrap Brain once more but then left alongside of the others.

Somewhere near the ruins of the Scrap Brain something was knocking over some debris.

All over pieces of metal were flying off, with other pieces of rubble and various materials.

Soon a robotic hand came out, it slowly moved over some material as it came our of the rubble.

Red eyes began to glow and a voice came out

"Escape complete, must seek out repairs" said Metal Sonic looking himself over

His body took loads of damage, some of his spines were off and one of his legs were missing but overall intact

He then flew up over the Scrap Brain red eyes glaring.

"I must find my master" he droned as he flew off.

Metal was damaged but he knew that soon he would be repaired.

Bigger, faster and stronger

"I must beat that Sonic" he droned as he looked for a way home

End of level


	18. Sonic 25 Level 6 Bonus

Sonic 25

Bonus 6: Songs for the series and its characters

This bonus is different as its not a character profile but songs for each character and the series in general and why I feel each song is appropriate.

So here we go:

Main theme song:

Open your heart by crush 40

Why: going to the source of what song is appropriate I feel this song still is good for a series, while I like the Sonic SatAM theme and Sonic Boom for Sonic CD I feel this one fits for this series better.

I would have done Sonic boom but sonic boom is the name of a current sonic series right now, no need to get things confused.

Main ending theme:

Sweet dream by dreams come true

Why: because its a good balance to open your heart, again going back to the source it seems appropriate. Its kind of like how a anime has a heavy opening theme yet a slow closing theme (see Macross it does this well)

Sonics theme:

Don't Stop Me Now by Queen

Why: Because its queen, I think its reason enough.

Tails' theme:

Fly by Hilary Duff

Why: I feel its a decent enough song, plus it is not as cliche as most songs about flight

Its a song about breaking out of ones shell which is a part of Tail's character here as he is a bit shy.

Amy's theme:

Try by Pink

Why: well why not go for a pink song for someone who is pink? Plus its a song about determination and Amy has that in spades

Knuckles theme:

One Step Closer by Linkin park

Why: because why not, plus it fits Knuckles personality

Shadows Theme:

Nothing Else matters by Metallica

Why: seems to be appropriate to his character in this universe, he is a dark and brooding sort so why not go for Metallica?

Robotniks theme:

Davros by Murray Gold

Why: its non vocal, plus it suits my version of the character.

Anyhow this is short too, I am seriously behind after getting sick and will add more next time… hopefully


	19. Level 7: Welcome to Emerald Hill act 1

Sonic 25:

Level 7: Welcome to Emerald Hill

Act 1: Amy and the Exodus

Sonic, Knuckles and Amy made it back to the labyrinth.

Tails ran up to them and said "hey there back!"

"Sonic, Amy Knuckles you're okay!" cried Sally

"Yeah but you are still a robot" said Amy

Sally nodded "yes, Tails here has been working on that but we are preparing to leave"

"It is good to see you again though" said Antoine

"Yeah we were worried" said Sticks going near Knuckles

"Well it wasn't easy" said Knuckles "Metal kept us busy"

"Must have been exciting" said Rotor

"Too exciting" said Amy with a huff

"Did the factory get destroyed?" asked Marine

"Sure did" Knuckles replied "saw it go up myself"

"So where is Shadow and the others?" asked Lupe

Up until now Sonic remained silent, in fact he seemed very numb.

"They are gone" he said with a hint of anger in his voice

"Oh no your Uncle" said Bunnie

"How awful!" cried Marine

"That iz so terrible" said Antoine

"Oh Sonic that is so sad!" cried Tails

"Save it" said Sonic bitterly "lets get off this stupid island already"

"Sonic I understand you are angry" said Sally "but please don't take it out on us"

"Fine enough, do you guys know where Robotnik is heading next?" Sonic replied still sounding mad

Tails nodded "he is going to West side Island, my home"

"I see" said Amy "get the refugees started out, we will leave in a few hours. Tails you will come with me to West Side island with me, same with you Knuckles and Sonic"

"I am coming with you" said Sticks

"Are you sure?" asked Amy

Sticks nodded "If Robotnik is invading a new island you will need help, I may not be as strong but my skills will come in handy"

Amy nodded "anyone else wishes to come with us?"

No one spoke up as Amy said "well then the rest of you will go to Bygone Island, we know Robotnik will come there eventually but I think the rest of you can handle it."

"I have shown my deroboticization technology with Rotor" said Tails "maybe he can help Sally become normal"

Sally shrugged "perhaps I will stay like this, Rotor can you make me like Bunnie and turn me into a combat robot?"

Rotor nodded "sure but I am not as skilled as Tails is"

Sally nodded "that's okay, I am sure you will do a fine job. Maybe I will take on the name Mecha Sally, why not. As long as I don't become a killing machine I can live like this"

"Yeah lets hope Robotnik doesn't come and make you attack us like some sort of bad comic written by a moron on a mandate from some company that mainly makes bad video games or something" said Tails

Mecha Sally laughed "you know I am going to miss you Tails"

"Thanks" said Tails hugging her "I will miss you too Aunt Sally"

"Aunt Sally?" asked Knuckles

"Well you are all my family here, even when I come back home you are still my family" said Tails

"Sweet kid" said Bunnie

"I will get the others together" said Lupe "we have a busy day ahead of us"

The others except Sonic nodded as they all prepared to leave South island.

Metal Sonic was in his Masters lab, he was on a table as Robotnik was looking him over.

"That explosion really did a number on you Metal, I am just relieved that you and the Worker-bots got out" he said

"But master feeling relief is illogical" metal stated

Robotnik nodded "true, but my technology is valuable. Sure I enslave people but that doesn't mean I don't feel anything for them. It's a flaw I still have because most of me is human, I am sorry Metal"

"You are my master" said Metal

"Yes I am, anyhow the damage you have is quite deep so this body will not last another round. But I can transfer your brain and core components to a temporary body until I can build you a new better one"

"Thank you Master" Metal droned

"You are most welcome Metal, I promise you your next body will be bigger, tougher and more able to take on that pesky blue menace"

"Who is he to make me feel the way I do?" Metal asked

"Sonic is you" said Robotnik "you are him and he is you"

"How is that possible?" asked Metal

"A fragment in time so long ago for me, he used chaos energy to travel back to the past but you splintered from him. Like a piece of glass he shattered but into two people, one is the Sonic who fights us and the other is you"

"And because I am him I feel the way I do?" Metal asked

"Yes but you have a brand new personality and new emotions, but you must learn to use this to our advantage. You will fight him again, and you will study him and we well learn who you have become with my help"

"But what if my old personality comes back Master?"

Robotnik shrugged "we will deal with it, now let me shut you down Metal and when you awake you shall be in your temporary body"

"Thank you Master" said Metal as Robotnik powered him down.

Sonic sat alone, he had his gloves off looking at his hands.

They shook in anger and fury, he tried to keep it in check but it was of no use.

"May I join you?" said Lupe coming in next to him

"I don't need a pep talk right now leave me alone" he said

Lupe nodded "the fury of the wolf is in you isn't it?"

Sonic looked up at her and said "what does that mean?"

"Well I don't mean that you are becoming a wolf, a wolf hedgehog sounds like a stupid idea to me. But no I see the fury, you might as well grow claws on your fingers, become huge and furry and howl"

"Yeah and make my arms stretch out long, you have been around Tails haven't you?" Sonic asked

Lupe laughed "yeah sounds like something a kid would come up with, or some company somewhere that lost its mind on how to create things. But you do need to calm yourself before the fury of the wolf overcomes you, hedgehog or not you have an anger I can see right away"

"Its that obvious isn't it?" said Sonic

Lupe nodded "I had it myself, my parents died because of criminals trying to get into this place. I swore that I would find those who hurt them and make them pay, I never did"

"But why?" asked Sonic

"Revenge is a fools game, sure its good to get payback but don't let it blind you. Do you know about the story about the white whale and the human who hunted it down?" asked Lupe

"Never heard of it" said Sonic

"It's a human tale but one we could all learn from, it says there was this human named Ahab who lost his leg to a Whale. Humans used to hunt whales you see and this whale was able to escape him once"

"Sounds like the whale is the good guy here" said Sonic

"Not entirely, the story is more complex than that" said Lupe "and actually in a way both the whale and the captain are the villain just ask Ishmael its main character who was caught in the middle. Sure Ishmael was a part of Ahab's crew but that didn't make him the villain, in any case the story ends when the captain loses his ship and his life to the whale with most of everyone on the ship dead except Ishmael."

"Sounds more tragic than for those on the boat then" said Sonic

Lupe nodded "well just think of it, sure the whale might have been defending itself but it also killed many good people on Ahab's boat, including the noble Starbuck who tried to stop his captains mad quest but failed and paid for it. Ahab had the fury of the wolf and it brought him down and killed many of his own crew with him"

Sonic sighed "you came to warn me then"  
"yes I did, I was once where you are and I nearly went to the extremes for my revenge. Cost me lots and the scar near my eye is a sign of that" she said

"Who killed your parents do you know?" asked Sonic

"My parents died three years ago, the one who did it was a wolf accompanied by a dingo and a weasel. The Dingo seemed to hate it as he did apologize to me but the others were without mercy."

"You mean Sleet don't you?" asked Sonic

Lupe nodded "you met?"

"Yes, guess he let you live huh?"

"He did but to teach me a lesson, that my rage to end him was foolish and I got a taste of his dagger"

"So he escaped from you then, shame I think" Sonic said

"Believe me if I saw him again he will pay but I won't destroy him, others told me that will not end my pain and I believe that"

"Well thanks for the talk" said Sonic "when are we heading out?"

"In a few, come I know you are still upset but we need you, there will be robots on the way I suggest you channel your anger into that. Keep your mind focused on protecting the others"

Sonic nodded "I will" as he got up and prepared to head out with the others.

Soon all were near the entrance to the labyrinth ready to head out

"Okay listen up we have a bit of a hike to the boat" said Amy "there will be much danger but it's the only way to get off this island so keep low and let the rest of us do the heavy lifting!"

"We will head into the jungle first to evade the big patrols" said Mecha Sally "cut around Starlight city to the docks where we have a hidden boat large enough to hold all of us"

"I am taking charge of this operation" said Amy "Sonic, Knuckles you are with me"

"I am fighting too" said Sticks "let me help here"

"Me too" said Tails "I can be a big help with air attacks"

Amy nodded and said "well then that makes team 1"

"I will lead team 2" said Mecha Sally "Bunnie, Antoine, Lupe is on my team"

"Count me in" said Rotor pulling out his laser pistol "I want to make sure this goes right"

"Well then I shall name the two teams" said Amy "team 1 is now Sonic team, and team 2 is now Team Freedom"

Everyone nodded as Amy said "move out!"

The group then escorted the refugees out, they took to the jungle and slowly made their way to the outskirts of Starlight city.

But before them robots appeared, when Sonic saw them he sped forward yelling "come on lets do this already!"

Amy and the others followed him as Sonic attacked the robots.

Sonics anger consumed him, the fury of losing everything to Robotnik had taken him over.

He seemed no longer to be concerned about anything other than destroying his enemy.

Amy saw Sonics attacks, fighting like a crazy person as his fury was unleashed.

"Sonic keep an eye out on the rest of us!" she cried "don't go totally mad on us!"

"Just let me do this!" he spat as he destroyed the countless amounts of Badniks

Amy then knew Sonic was not going to listen, she just tossed her hammer trying to make sure the path was clear.

Knuckles, Sticks and Tails followed behind to serve as backup.

Tails used his spin dash and attacked, he then broke out his small arsenal of moves to make sure that he was able to keep up.

Knuckles jumped up and glided a little, he then punched any nearby robot who got in his way as he went forward.

Sticks got the robots who were coming in from above, she tossed her boomerang and made sure that nothing was able to swoop down to them.

It was a bit of a trek to the boat but they eventually made it.

Sonic stared at the waters and said "who cares" as he climbed aboard the boat along with the rest

Marine hopped onto the controls "sweet I always wanted to navigate a boat again"

"You sure you know how to do this?" asked Mecha Sally

"Easy peasy" Marine said

"I have seen her skills" said Lupe "she is good with boats"

"I hope so" said Rotor

"It will be fine" said Bunnie "I am sure we will make it"

"Oui I think we will be safe" said Antoine

"Okay Sonic Team we will be dropped off at West side Island in three hours weather permitting" said Amy

"That seems fair" said Tails

"I can deal with that too" said Knuckles

"As long as the boat stays afloat I am fine" said Sticks

Sonic said nothing as Amy nodded "okay lets go and do this!"

The boat then raised Anchor as it took off

Sonic looked on as South island slowly came out of view "good riddance" he said bitterly as soon they would arrive at West Side Island.

Amy was walking around the boat seeing those who survived wishing she could do more.

She then saw Sonic near a corner of the ship alone.

She came near him and asked "so want to talk, get your mind off being on the water?"

Sonic shrugged "sure, but I know what you are going to say, I was out of control back on South island"

"No but it was on my mind, but no you are upset I understand. I just noted you were alone and wanted to see if you wanted company"

"That is easy to find on this boat" said Sonic crossing his arms

"True but you are avoiding it, come on Sonic we are on a boat with lots of people its time to start talking to people before you won't see them again"

Sonic sighed "why bother then, in a few hours that's not a long time to know someone."

"Nonsense" said Amy, she then pointed at a large cat and said "you are supposed to be fast I want you to learn about that big cat over there"

"Do you know him?" asked Sonic

"Not one bit but that's the fun, come on its something to do as I know you hate the water"

Sonic laughed "fine enough"

The two walked over to the larger cat as Amy yelled "hello there big guy!"

The large cat stared down at them and said "err hello there, did you see my friend Froggy?"

"No we didn't" said Amy "but we can be your friends too, my name is Amy what is yours?"

The cat again stared at them and said "My name is Big"

Amy nodded "well hello again Big, want to meet my friend Sonic?"

"Hi there" Sonic said sheepishly

"Hello" said Big

"So what do you do Mr. Big?" asked Amy

"I like to fish" Big replied

"Well that's nice" said Amy "what else?"

"Just fish, I don't really do much except relax and fish"

"How fascinating!" said Amy

"He is a cat not much of a stretch though" said Sonic

"Now that's just rude Sonic, come on apologize to our friend here"

"He doesn't need to, I am happy with my life if he is happy with his" said Big

"Well currently I am not happy" said Sonic "but thanks anyhow"

Big nodded "I could tell you are not happy, did you lose someone?"

Sonic sighed "yes I did, how did you know?"

Big tilted his head "I can tell, I know what that voice sounds like. I can guess Amy here brought you to talk to me to distract you"

Amy smiled "well yes I did, was it that obvious?"

"I overheard you" said Big "but I am of good nature, you two must be good friends"

Amy shrugged "no not really, but we have got more close"

"Well until recently that is" said Sonic "guess I am pushing her away right now"

Big nodded "it's okay I am sure you will work it out, though must not be easy to be friends with the Princess"

Amy tilted her head "the princess?"

Big nodded "I know who you are Amy, one of the few left who do, why not tell the others as I am sure they will understand"  
"I don't know, I failed them so many times. I don't want to disappoint them by letting them go so soon"

Big gave a smile "well I understand, go on and I will lend you my support."

Amy gave a nod as she said "okay"

Amy then walked up to the bridge area and turned on the intercom.

"Hello everyone, my name is Amy Rose the pink hedgehog who has lead you here to this boat. In less than three hours I am leaving this boat but before I did I want you to know… I am the real Princess Sally. The Sally who you have seen today and on your stamps and pictures is my decoy, for years I had her act in my stead as my designated regent. I know this may have come as a shock and surprise for most of you and for that I am sorry. I know I failed you as a leader by not being able to rule and defend you from the evil that took us from our homeland, I wish we could have done more, I wish I could have done more but I assure you one day we will find a way to get our island and our friends and family back. If anyone wishes to see me I will be in the upper deck, I understand if you are upset with me and I accept any malice you have at me. I love you all, and please accept my apology, this is Princess Sally Florentina of South Island signing off"

Amy then sighed waiting for some sort of riot to break out.

She walked to the upper deck waiting for someone to hit her or worse as Sonic stood by.

However soon they came and all seemed to give her a bow, as they gathered around her and near the upper deck they seemed to accept Amy.

Cream came up to her and smiled "I am going to miss you princess"

Amy nodded as she saw the gathering crowd smiling at her seemingly understanding of her situation.

She then cried "thank you everyone for your support, but soon I will have to be leaving you. I still feel I must go and kick that Robotnik back to the age of Chaos where he belongs, so I place you in the hands of my decoy once more."

"We understand" said one citizen

"Good luck princess!" said another

"We all love you, Robotnik has the upper hand but we know you will overcome!" said yet another

"You can do it princess!" cried Cream

"All hail the princess!" said one

"All hail Princess Sally!" said all

Amy smiled and nodded "thank you" she shed a small tear as Sonic looked on.

"Amy was very brave" he thought "I just hope we can pay that Eggman back"

The journey to West Side island was soon finished and now it was time to start the goodbyes, this was a very sad day to be sure as friends were saying farewell.

Amy and Mecha Sally were together discussing the situation.

"Well this is it, we are going our own ways now" said Amy

Mecha Sally nodded "I am going to miss you sister"

"Its been a while since you called me that" Amy replied with a smile

"Didn't have the time" Mecha Sally shrugged "guess it will be awhile before we see eachother again"

Amy nodded as she hugged Mecha Sally "now don't forget to write sister"

Mecha Sally nodded "I won't"

On the other side Tails and Rotor were also talking things over

"Are you sure you think I can do it?" Rotor asked

"Sure do Rotor, next to me you are the only one who has the ability to create the roboticization immunity devices." said Tails

"Well if you think I can do it then there is no issue, I have to admit my self confidence has not been as high lately" Rotor replied

"Well I blame myself for that, but you know I actually think you are smarter than I am you just lack the confidence that's all"

"Perhaps your right, maybe coming to Bygone island will give me new confidence" Rotor said with a smile  
"I am sure you will do fine, I am glad to have met you Rotor and I will miss you" Said Tails

"Same here little buddy" Rotor replied as the two shook hands.

Cream was with Cheese as Bunnie and Antoine came up to her, they noted how sad she looked as she did her best to play with here Chao friend.

"Oh hi Miss Bunnie and Mr Antoine" she said with a sad voice

"We are going to be going to Bygone Island next" said Bunnie

"Yes we know your mother is still on South island but there is nothing we could do for her now"

"I know, but now I font have a family to go to on Bygone Island to go to"

"You will have one with us" said Bunnie

"Yes we shall take you in as our own" said Antoine

Cream got up and cried "you will?"

Bunnie and Antoine nodded as Cream cried "thank you!"

She gave Bunnie and Antoine a hug as they smiled, knowing they would take good care of Cream.

Sticks was with Marine and Lupe as she gave them both a hug

"You girls are the best" said Sticks

"Same as you" said Marine "I am sure you will help Sonic and his gang greatly"

"Yes but we will miss your excitable personality" said Lupe "its been really amusing"

"Hey now don't be so mean" said Sticks musingly "you still have the crack up over here"

"She sure does" said Marine "well anyhow good luck Sticks I am sure you will do fine"

Sticks nodded as they then prepared herself to move off.

The boat soon left as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks headed to Emerald Hill.

"Well here we are!" said Tails gesturing to his home "this is my house here in Emerald hill."

"Nice house" said Knuckles "got enough room in there for us?"

Tails nodded "plenty room in the basement, my lab is in the garage"

Amy looked at the nearby barn and said "that barn is your lab?"

"Sure is!" said Tails

"Very nice" said Sticks "can some of us stay in there if we need to?"

"No prob" Tails replied "if you girls want the basement go ahead, my parents won't mind"

"You are such a cool kid Tails" said Amy "what do you have to say Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged "its all good, sorry for not being talkative"

"Hey that's fine" said Tails "come on Sonic I want you to see my lab, I have lots of cool things in there and it may keep your mind off things"

"Sure kid lead the way" said Sonic

The group then followed Tails into the barn as he opened the door and they came inside.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks were awestruck by the sheer amount of things in the lab.

There were computers, test tubes, various pieces of scientific equipment and much more.

"This place is neat!" said Amy

"Gotta say I am in awe" chimed Knuckles

"Yeah Tails you got one heck of a place" said Sticks

Sonic looked around and said "what kind of things did you work on?"

Tails shrugged "just general things, from computers to large scale robots. I am really good at the mechanical stuff, heck I am working on a plane right now at the hangar"

Sonic nodded "any weapons?"

Tails sighed "mainly for defense, but I can arm a plane with a plasma gun"

"Why not show Sonic your plane Tails we can wait here" said Amy

"If he wants to" Tails replied

"Yeah go ahead show me kid" said Sonic

Tails nodded as they left the others behind

"I guess Amy is worried about you" said Tails "she seems to care a lot about you"

"She is trying to keep my mind off my Uncle" said Sonic "but I am going with it as I like you kid"

Tails laughed "well that's good to hear" the two soon reached another nearby barn as Tails opened it.

Inside was a small single seat biplane, no coloring but seemingly ready to fly.

"I call it the Tornado" said Tails "I built it from spare parts, but it can fly."

"But it only has one seat" said Sonic

"Well yes but the wings are special" said Tails "go on climb on it"

Sonic nodded as he climbed up on the wings.

Tails then hopped in the cockpit and said "try to jump"

"Are you sure that won't hurt the plane or me?" Sonic asked

"Yes go ahead"

Sonic jumped but instead of falling off he was pulled back to the wing

"Whoa how did that happen?" Sonic asked

"I call it the magna wing, it uses an invisible beam to keep the person on it"

Sonic was puzzled "huh why would you make this plane?"

"I made it for a friend, you may meet him soon actually"

"Must be a good friend" said Sonic

"I am" said a voice

"Ray!" Tails cried as he got out of the cockpit, Sonic looked as a yellow flying squirrel came near.

Tails hugged him as he said "I missed you my friend"

Ray smiled as Sonic came down "so Miles who is this?"

"His name is Sonic" said Tails

"Hi there" said Sonic flatly

"He seems a little tense, I guess your adventure to South Island went sour?" asked Ray

Tails gave a sad nod "yes he lost his Uncle"

Ray nodded "I see, well sorry to hear that friend"  
Sonic sighed "thank you, sorry if I don't seem friendly right now"  
"hey its fine" said Ray "so showing off the wings to your new friend here?"

"Yes you don't mind do you?" Tails asked

"Not at all, I only wanted this plane to perform stunts. Its more your plane than mine anyhow"

Tails laughed "by the way Ray I got a cool new nickname you can call me, just call me Tails as it sounds really neat"

"Indeed it does" said Ray "well then Tails I won't be a bother, I am going out of town here soon but heard you returned"

"Sorry I didn't tell you myself, I made so many friends recently and got caught up"

Ray laughed "well glad to hear that"

"So how did you two meet?" asked Sonic

"He gave me flying lessons" said Tails "he is a flying squirrel"

"Sure am" said Ray "noted that Tails could fly so I taught him, he even gave me his emerald once thus why I am yellow"

Sonic laughed "well the emeralds do that"

Tails smiled as he said "well good to hear you laugh Sonic"

Sonic nodded "well I think we should go back to the others Tails, but I think you should repaint the plane before we go up on it"

"I was thinking of making it red" said Tails

"Sounds good to me" said Ray "go on you two I got to go myself"

They nodded as Sonic and Tails departed the barn.

Sticks was looking around the lab, Amy came up to her and said "hello there, so you are now with my gang full time now huh?"

"Sure am" said Sticks "you need my help though correct?"

"Sure do" said Amy

"Are you sure its not just because of me though?" Knuckles asked

Sticks shrugged "well I do find you handsome but I am not as superficial as that."

"Well you did hug me a lot in the Labyrinth" Knuckles replied

Sticks laughed "sorry I do get over excited sometimes"

"I can tell" said Knuckles

Sticks laughed again "yeah I am a bit emotional, it's a badger trait but don't worry I will do my best to help you guys"

"Hey its fine with me" said Amy "I am sure you will prove yourself"

"Well I am glad you can vouch for her" said Knuckles "not knocking you down Sticks but we have quite a crew here and I want to see what you can do"

Sticks nodded "that's cool"

Tails and Sonic came back as Amy said "you two have fun?"

"As much fun as you can in such short time" said Sonic

"And you are feeling better now Sonic?" Amy asked

"Sort of" said Sonic "it's going to take a bit"

"Understood" Amy replied

Sticks came near Sonic "I heard Lupe talked to you earlier"

Sonic nodded "she did, did she tell you?"

"She did" said Sticks "she told me to keep an eye on you, that's a part of the reason why I came"

"Huh that is interesting" said Amy "we barely got to know her yet Lupe did us a favor"

Sticks nodded "Lupe has gone through what Sonic has, she saw the look on Sonics face and saw herself in it. Lupe is very compassionate once you know her, but I had a hand in that as I was the one who helped her calm down"

Amy nodded "must have been tough, Lupe is a wolf must not have been easy calming her down"

"No it wasn't" said Sticks "that is why she sent me, she saw Sonic and his fury of the wolf"

Amy tilted her head "fury of the wolf?"

Sticks nodded "I know it sounds silly, but Sonic has it. Its just a phrase Lupe used to express herself and her anger about losing her family"

"And then there was something about a whale in that" said Sonic

"Oh yes Moby-Dick, I was the one who told her that story. It's a book I like and saw how Lupe felt and I thought of ol Ahab, great book by the way" said Sticks

"I like that book too" said Tails

"I read it" said Amy "it does have some dull parts though"

"I don't read" said Knuckles "you need to tell me this story sometime then"

Sticks smiled and said "come Knuckles let me tell you the story, it's a good one"

Sticks then walked off with Knuckles leaving the others behind.

"Well she is interesting" said Amy

"Yeah she seems like a very energetic person" said Tails

"Do you think she will help though?" asked Sonic

Amy nodded "no need to do one of my tests with her, she's on the level"

"Well glad you like her" said Sonic

"Sometimes I just know when I can trust someone, she will do fine" Amy replied

Sonic shrugged "surprising after the way you treated me when we first met"

"Well with you I was worried as I knew I had to bring you into Knothole base" said Amy

"Well you were nice to me right away" said Tails

Amy laughed "hey I like kids, what can I say"

Sonic put his hand on his head "Amy you never cease to amaze me"

Amy shrugged "well sorry, anyhow lets grab something to eat I'm starving"

"My parents are going to come home soon" said Tails "I will invite you to dinner, I will call them to bring extra food for now but you will have to find work here soon"

Amy nodded "yeah true but we will do something about the food situation, I already have a few plans in mind to make sure we have supplies on this island including contacting my counterpart"

"You mean Princess Elise" said Tails

Amy nodded "problem is that we only know eachother by name, but not what the other looks like. She contacted me before all this started but we have not contacted eachother since then, she will probably keep her distance as she prepares herself for war."  
"Does this island have an army?" asked Knuckles

"Even better" said Tails "she has an alliance with G.U.N the great union of nations"

"I heard that name before in the past" said Sonic "they existed a long time?"

Amy nodded "yes and they were once an enemy but after the age of chaos they reformed, still militaristic but not wanting to harm us Mobia anymore"

"Why wasn't South Island allied?" asked Knuckles

"We were" said Amy "but only just, I never liked G.U.N and never wanted a handout from them. I think they are militaristic fat heads who crave nothing but war and death, say what you will about Robotnik he is not the worst thing out there"

"Could have fooled me" said Sonic with a shrug

"Sorry Sonic" said Amy "anyhow lets go to Tails' house and get some food"

The others nodded as they went to the foxes house.

Metal Sonic awoke in another body, he looked down at himself and saw he was inside of a plain looking robotic shell inferior to his old one but understood that his master intended this to be temporary

He saw Robotnik was hard at work on another body for him as he said "Hello Metal I am nearly finished with your new body but it will need testing first and my plans to invade West Side island come first. For now, I will keep your new body on hold, I do apologize Metal but my plans have to start"

Metal nodded "I understand master" he said

"Now approaching West side Island, arrival in T minus 10 minutes" said a voice

"Good" said Robotnik "we must distract our enemy for now I need to take over three cities at once and get operation healer on the move"

"As you wish master" said Metal

Robotnik nodded "do not worry the pieces will fall into place and your new body will be ready I promise"

Metal nodded as he looked at the new body.

It was painted blue with triangular eyes, it had golden plates all over with golden lower arms with joints seemingly made from small ball like objects and shoulder's with gold trimming.

It had golden kneecaps and red shoes and seemed to be built for speed.

"This here is your next evolution, Mecha Sonic" said Robotnik "the one true form!"

Metal nodded staring at the new body, hoping that soon he would be inside that new body.

End of act 1


	20. Level 7: Welcome to Emerald Hill act 2

Sonic 25

Level 7: Welcome to Emerald Hill

Act 2: The coming storm

Authors note: series status

Okay first off this series is not being canceled, but being sick really set off the rhythm of the series so Mondays slot is off this week so I can fill that with level 7's bonus and trhe first part of the next episode be posted until Wednesday with any luck and Fridays slot will be moved to Sunday for now with the bonus slot moving to Monday.

Within a week things should go back to normal but with a new schedule.

Friday will now be the new part 1 slot, Saturday the part 2 slot and Sunday the bonus slot.

This way I dont over extend myself while making up for lost time and not burning myself out.

Ray the flying Squirrel was walking off to the town of Aqua Lake, he was heading there as a part of his daily routine to catch some exorcise.

He was nearing the outer reaches of the town when he saw something, a large shadow cast itself on the ground as he looked up.

He saw a rather large ship, bigger than any ship he saw before in the air.

It was massive, Ray was amazed by the sight of such a thing.

He then saw the front of it open and some sort of beam hit the town unlike anything he had seen before.

He could swear that he saw people transform into robots but he thought that was crazy.

"No way" he thought "people can't turn into robots right?"

But then down came lots of small craft into the town and more robots appear.

He looked on as the robots gathered, he started to have a bad feeling about this as he turned around to warn people.

But before he could something came down on top of him, it pulled him inside as he gave a cry of surprise.

Ray had no idea what had got a hold of him but if he did he would be even more worried than he was right now.

He then felt energy enter his body, he felt himself stiffen as he saw his body become robotic.

He felt his free will leave him and as he gave out a loud cry he was now a Worker-bot.

"All hail Robotnik's eternal empire" he droned

Worker-bot 80301 then marched off to Aqua lake, he then started his duty for his master by taking apart the town making way for Robotniks new factory.

He and the many enslaved citizens then started to construct large tanks and pipes and within a few hours Robotniks new chemical plant would be operational.

Sonics group were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner together provided by Tails' parents

"Wow this is one delicious meal!" said Amy "thank you Mr. and Mrs. Prower!"

"Your welcome Miss Rose" said Mrs. Prower "we are happy to help you"

"Indeed we welcome you to our home" said Mr. Prower

Amy nodded "we will get jobs here soon, know of any work?"

Mrs. Prower nodded "there is a warehouse uptown that is looking for workers, you four could go there"

"I can deal with that" said Knuckles

"There is also the mail service" said Mr. Prower

Sonic shrugged "I could go for that one"

"I know there is a carnival in town" said Tails "maybe they got something?"

Amy smiled "count me in there, I will just need some tarot cards"

"I can get a deck for you" said Mrs. Prower "pay me back when you can"

"Anything for me?" asked Sticks

"Why not join me in the office I work at" said Mrs. Prower "we could use a file clerk"

"There things look like they are going to work out" said Amy

"Until Robotnik starts showing his ugly butt here" Sonic sighed

"Come on its something for now" said Knuckles "hey I won't mind breaking a sweat or two"

"Hey we can't think about Robotnik right now" said Sticks "this is not going to be like South Island"

"No it will be faster with that new weapon of his" said Sonic bitterly

"Sonic" Amy spat "don't ruin dinner for us, we know what's going on no need to remind us all the time!"

"Sorry, just being honest" Sonic said with a sigh

"Well that's why a job is good for you" said Tails "your brain is filled with Robotnik right now"

"Hey we understand" said Mrs. Prower "its not easy at taking a loss"

"Yes but don't let it hang in your head" said Sticks "I still got my eye on you"

"Maybe you should go with Sonic to the mail service Miss Sticks" said Mrs. Prower

"Good idea" said Amy

Sonic shrugged "as you wish"

"Well lets finish this dinner and get some rest" said Amy "tomorrow we will get our jobs and start on our new plan."

"What are you thinking?" asked Knuckles

"Well we first work then try to get in contact with Princess Elise" said Amy "but by now Robotnik is probably attacking some part of the Island so we have to hurry on that front"

"So we will have two jobs" said Sonic

Amy shrugged "can't be helped, until we get contact with Princess Elise and use her resources we don't have many options"

Knuckles nodded "fine with me, its all understandable"

Amy smiled "glad we got it settled then"

"Hey I look forward to having a job, was kind of dull for the most part guarding the Labyrinth until you guys came" said Sticks

"I bet" said Amy "come on chow down and get some sleep folks!"

The others nodded though Sonic was clearly distracted.

Sticks noticed and knew she would be having a talk with him quite soon.

Sonic looked on as he heard Shadows voice.

"Listen Sonic we only have a minute and I am sorry that I failed"

"Shadow is there any other way you can go?" Amy asked

"No I am in the inner chamber of the door, Robotnik made this to contain any blasts so its too strong. If its any consolation I don't think Metal will make this and in fact I might not make it" said Shadow

"Well it was Worth a try" said Knuckles "but guys I need your help over here, I'm sorry but we need to get away from here"

Amy and Sonic sighed

"Okay Shadow, for what its worth I thank you" said Sonic

"We will move on Shadow, thanks for doing your best"

"Attention, Scrap Brain will overload in T Minus 30 seconds!" came the alarm

Sonic and Amy ran forward helping Knuckles clear a path as they ran.

They reached the area near the Labyrinth and looked on.

Below they saw a large explosion, Sonic fell to his knees as he cried

"Oh Uncle Chuck"

"I am so sorry Sonic" said Amy

Sonic knew this was a dream, his memory of the last day was deep in his mind.

"Just get me up already" he shouted "Tikal where are you!"

"The fury of the wolf cries inside you" said Tikals voice

"Oh come on not you too!" Sonic cried

"Your anger is not in check, you are now stuck here in this moment" she said appearing before him

"But why, I don't want to be here!" Sonic spat

"Yet you exist here" said Tikal "this is you right now"

"Come on don't tease me, is my Uncle alive?" Sonic asked

"I don't know" she said "I don't sense those who are roboticized"

Sonic sighed "what about Shadow is he still alive?"

"If he is I cannot sense him right now, my connection to him is not that strong"

Sonic put his hand on his head "fine enough, sorry"

Tikal nodded "your anger needs to focus, listen to Sticks she has more answers than you think"

"If you say so though I don't know her that well"

Tikal said "it will help I promise, I sense great things in her"

Sonic nodded as he awoke.

It was morning already, Sonic put his shoes and socks on as he got outside the barn.

It was a rather calm day and he saw Sticks come his way

"Hello there Sonic" said Sticks

"Well you are up early" said Sonic "much like someone else I know"

Sticks laughed "yes Amy was up before did, and I though I got up early"

Sonic shrugged "so you are going to be attached to my hip from now on I guess"

Sticks nodded "I had a dream about it, I saw a girl named Tikal in it"

Sonic tilted his head "you saw Tikal?"

"Yes do you know her?" Sticks asked

Sonic nodded "yes ever see a chaos emerald?"

"Never" said Sticks "but I know I was close to one, must be some side effect of being in the Labyrinth."

"But you never held an emerald have you?"

Sticks shook her head "nope, guess I am lucky"

Sonic gave a shrug "guess you are, so guess we go to the mail delivery now huh?"

"Yes, come on Sonic lets try to get that job!" Sticks charged ahead as Sonic followed

"That girl is going to be interesting isn't she?" he said but then followed her to the mail station.

Amy Rose saw the carnival as she walked near one of the tables.

Behind it was a yellow cat with dark hair and was wearing an interesting looking red dress.

"Hello there lady!" said the cat

"Hello yourself" said Amy "do you know who runs the carnival?"

"I run it actually" said the cat "my name is Honey, pleased to meet you"

Amy nodded and looked down at the tarot cards on the table

"Are you a fortune teller?" she asked

Honey laughed "In a way I am, you know Tarot?"

Amy smiled "sure do, say if I tell a fortune will you give me a job here?"

Honey tilted her head "well I can do that, but show me what you got"

Amy nodded as she shuffled the cards and then started to deal.

She then placed the cards out and smiled "lets see, you are going to come into vast wealth and marry a nice husband, but beware his brother he's a tricky one"

Honey laughed "well you know how to sweet talk a pretty girl, but keep optimism down a little by throwing in some drama. Nice one my friend, you are hired!" they shook hands "got a name?"

"Name is Amy"

Honey nodded "well its nice to meet someone who is tune with the mysterious forces"

Amy nodded "well I never con anyone, most of my skills are from within but I can read a person."

"So can I" said Honey "and you read as someone with secrets"

Amy nodded "bet I do but we all do in a way"

Honey laughed "we sure do, but don't worry I won't hold it against you. Come into my trailer and Let's talk this over."

Amy nodded as she followed Honey into her trailer.

Honey sat down and said "well now that we are alone lets talk turkey, you got your own table and I can lend you my deck of cards for now. I sense you have no money but I am sure you will earn your weight around here. We here at the lavender flame carnival are a good folk are open to those who join just make sure to pull yourself and everything will be fine"

"No problems there" said Amy "I look forward to entertaining people"

"Glad to hear that, ambition is much appreciated here. Plus I did like your style out there keep it up"

Honey gave a smile "I got a good feeling about you, now prove it and take your table"

Amy nodded as she went outside.

Knuckles was at the warehouse looking around, he asked a worker where the manager was and was directed upstairs.

Knuckles went there and a large polar bear was looking at him.

"So Knuckles, interesting name" said the Polar bear "then again my name is Bark haha!"

"Well my real name is Adam" said Knuckles "Knuckles is a nickname"

Bark smiled "no I can roll with that, you look strong do any lifting?"

Knuckles shrugged "yeah I bench pressed a few times, don't know my limit but I got a lot of power in me"

"Now that I can tell, echidnas are said to be a tough lot and I can believe that" said Bark

"We are but I don't want only words to prove that" said Knuckles

Bark laughed "well good to hear that, tell you what lift a few boxes to show me what you got and you have a job"

Knuckles nodded as he picked up a few boxes and carried them around with no effort.

"Very good!" said Bark "you got some skill there, but over there on the right corner is a very heavy box that even I cannot lift can you lift it?"

"I will try" said Knuckles as he tried to lift the box, he heaved as he tried to lift the large box but could not.

Bark nodded "well your effort was noted"

"That test was rigged" said Knuckles "you have a magnet under the floor"

He then shoved the box over and then lifted the box with ease

Bark laughed "so you figured it out, good! Though that test was made for the one testing it to fail and admit you have limits"

Knuckles gave a laugh "I suspected it when I tried to lift the box, nice test"

Bark nodded "glad you liked it, not everyone can solve it nor admit they failed. In any case you have the job, a strong willed worker is what I like to see"

Knuckles smiled "your test is a little unfair though, but I get it. It's a test of character I like that"

"Life itself is a test, that's my philosophy" said Bark "by the will of Sol I take the test before me"

Knuckles tilted his head "you know the old ways then?"

Bark nodded "it's from my childhood, those old ways are hard to break"

Knuckles gave a laugh "no I get it, I know the old ways pretty well"

Bark nodded "you are an echidna, it's to be expected. Anyhow welcome aboard my friend"

Knuckles nodded as the two shook hands.

Sticks entered the door to the post office with Sonic close behind

"Well this is the place Sonic time to ask for jobs!" she said

"Are you sure they have any though?" Sonic asked

"Hey never know" said Sticks "lets ask around"

Sticks then saw a red and black armadillo and said "hey there you work here?"

The armadillo nodded "the name is Mighty, how can I help you?"

"Well do you have any positions at your mail service for us?" Asked Sticks

Mighty nodded "yes sure do, things have been a little slow for us but a helping hand or two is welcome"

"That's good" said Sticks "see Sonic we are good to go."

Sonic nodded "well glad to hear that then, sorry if I don't seem into it though"

"Come on Sonic its good for you, it might even be fun!" said Sticks

"You sure are a peppy one" said Sonic tilting his head at her

"Yes I am, if that's okay with you Mighty?"

Mighty gave a laugh "hey it's a bit boring in this line of work sometimes, so I do like a laugh now and then"

"Well glad to see you are cool with it Mr. Mighty" said Sticks

The armadillo smiled "just call me Mighty"

"Okay then Mighty, awesome name a lot cooler than Sicks"

Mighty gave a chuckle "it is, well I can see we are going to get along just fine"

Sticks nodded "yeah we sure are, you know you are kind of cute"

"We are here for us to get jobs you know" said Sonic "not to flirt"

Mighty gave another laugh "its fine your friend here is spirited though"

"Yeah I try" said Sticks

"So I guess we start soon?" asked Sonic

Mighty nodded "yeah some paperwork to fill first but yes you can have jobs here"

"Glad to be on board!" said Sticks "come on Sonic are you in the mood for some writing?"

Sonic shrugged "guess so" as the two prepared to sign the papers they needed.

Tails was working in his lab, his mother came in behind him and said "hey son what are you working on?"

"I am working on a roboticization immunity device for our town" said Tails

"A what now?" asked Mrs. Prower

"Roboticization immunity, Robotnik can turn people into his robot slaves with a new weapon, I want to protect our village from it. I have studied it on South island, heck I was a robot, twice in fact!"

Mrs. Prower laughed "well that's interesting but also a little scary"

Tails nodded "yeah mom it is, are you headed to work soon?"

Mrs. Prower nodded "I am going to Aqua Lake in a few, I will see you later okay?"

Tails nodded as he said "see you later mom!"

Mrs. Prower smiled as she said "see you too"

She then walked off as Tails continued his work.

Mrs. Prower then headed off to Aqua Lake, she started walking.

She crossed the many bridges and fields that were between Emerald Hill and Aqua Lake, she saw something hovering in the sky but paid it no mind as she moved onward.

But then she saw a small band of robots come her way, they looked like monkeys and they all ran to her, Mrs. Prower tried to run but was caught by something, a roboticization pod had unfortunately taken her and Mrs. Prower was quite scared as it transformed her into a robot. But it was not long before those fears were erased by programming and loyalty to her new master, Worker-bot 803110 was soon activated as she marched into Robotniks new slave factory.

Worker-bot 803110 moved forward, she grabbed a large container and poured it into a larger vat of chemicals.

A large vat of purple colored fluid started to fill up as Robotnik looked on.

"Excellent" he said "the fuel for my next plan is coming along nicely"

The first day of work for Sonic and his companions was coming to a close.

All came back to the Prower household and sat in the dining room.

"So where is Mrs. Prower?" asked Sonic

"Have not seen her today" said Mr. Prower "perhaps she is just running late. She thought she might so tonight's meal is on me, anyone want Chun-nan?"

"Sounds like a good deal, I love those Chun-nan meat buns!" said Amy

"Chun-nan?" asked Knuckles

"Guess you never had it" said Sonic "do you like noodles?"

Knuckles shrugged "sort of, any spicy stuff?"

"Oh yes" said Sticks "Monk surprise is my favorite"

"What is in that?" asked Knuckles

"It has nuts, baby corn, snow peas, noodles and very hot peppers in it!" said Sticks

"Sounds good to me" said Knuckles

"I like Lord Pings chicken myself" said Tails

"Give me some Changs deluxe" said Sonic

Mr. Prower nodded as he called his normal Chun-nan restaurant

"Huh that's funny no answer" said Mr. Prower "Aqua Lake's Chun-nan restaurant is normally open right now. Oh well the one in town isn't as good but it will do"

"Well Aqua Lake is sometimes busy" said Tails

"Yeah but its not like them not to pick up, oh well" said Mr. Prower, he placed the order and they waited for the food to come.

Within a few minutes the food came but still Mrs. Prower did not show

"Wow Mom has never been this late" said Tails "she is usually here just after we get Chun-nan"

"Want me to look for her?" asked Sonic "if anything is wrong I am the fastest."

Mr. Prower nodded "I will reheat your food if you run late too"

"Where is Aqua Lake?" Sonic asked

"Take a left at the house and head past the giant mill house, turn right and in ten minutes you will reach the outskirts of the town"

Sonic nodded as he went outside.

He didn't run at first conserving his energy as he went onward, he followed the directions Mr. Prower gave him and as he reached the hill just outside Aqua lake he saw Robotniks ship.

"Oh no" he said as he saw many Worker-bots in the distance building a large plant of some kind.

"That no good Robuttnik!" he spat "he got another village and most likely he got Mrs Prower, I have to tell Tails!"

Then some Monkey like robots came near and tried to catch him, some even threw coconuts at him.

"Yipes!" he cried as he dodged the coconut throws, he heard that coconuts were more dangerous than one may think and kill more people a year than sharks did yet there were no movies called three headed coconut attack or Coconutnado or some other silly movie like that.

He sped up fast racing back to the Prower household as fast as he could.

He got inside out of breath and some of his fur going brown.

"Sonic what happened?" Amy asked

"Robotnik's here!" Sonic cried "he got Aqua lake!"

"Oh no" said Sticks

"Well that's just great!" said Knuckles

Sonic turned to Tails and said "its more than likely your mom is roboticized, I am sorry Mr. Prower and Tails"

"Oh no" said Tails "we have to help her then!"  
"Wait what happened to my wife now?" asked Mr. Prower with concern

Amy sighed "Robotnik can turn people into robots, I know that sounds like its impossible but trust me its real."

"And my wife is a robot?" Mr. Prower cried in surprise

Amy nodded "if Robotnik is around its probably true"

Mr. Prower sighed, Tails came over to him and said "don't worry dad I will save her"

Tails then looked over to Sonic and said "I will give you a power ring, tomorrow we will head out and see if we can save my mom"

"Robotnik probably has an army waiting" said Amy

"And will probably take over this town next" said Sticks

"Guess we will need to get some defenses too" said Knuckles

"I got that covered" said Tails

"Lets eat everyone" said Amy "I know we are upset but if this party is going out for battle I want us well fed and rested"

Sonic and the others except for Mr. Prower nodded, they ate and then fell into a not so deep sleep.

Sonic was dreaming again.

"Listen Sonic we only have a minute and I am sorry that I failed" said Shadows voice

Once more the vision of Scrap Brain was playing out

"Not this again!" Sonic cried "Tikal I don't want to do this again!"

"But you exist here" said Tikal

"Stop saying that!" Sonic cried

"Sorry but its true, you are in control here not me"

"Shadow is there any other way you can go?" Amy asked as the dream went on

"Argh get me up please I don't want to be here!" Sonic cried once more

"I did say you were in control here, go ahead change something if you want to get out of this" Tikal replied

Sonic sighed "but that won't change anything in the real world right, this is a dream right?"

"No I am in the inner chamber of the door, Robotnik made this to contain any blasts so its too strong. If its any consolation I don't think Metal will make this and in fact I might not make it" said dream Shadow  
"remember Amy saving you?" asked Tikal

Sonic nodded "but that is different, she was able to do something."

"So are you" said Tikal

Sonic cried "oh come on I can't change what happened here!"

"You can" said Tikal "just try"

Sonic huffed as he ran forward to the door, he tried to spin dash his way into the Scrap Brain to save Shadow, Rouge and his Uncle.

He was able to tunnel in and said "Shadow run with us come and lure Rouge and my Uncle!"

Shadow nodded as they lured the two robots out of the Scrap Brain.

"I still may want to knock these two out" said Shadow

"I know" said Sonic "look there is a cave in the labyrinth"

"I know of it, the Genesis Point right?" Shadow asked

Sonic nodded

"Attention, Scrap Brain will overload in T Minus 30 seconds!" came the alarm

"We may not reach safe distance in time" said Shadow "When this place blows we will need cover!"

Sonic nodded as they both ran out of the factory with the robots in tow.

Shadow took cover as he knocked the robots over.

The factory exploded as Sonic woke up.

Sonic went outside and looked for Amy, she was in the living room of the Prower household and he came up to her.

"Hey Amy I have a question"

Amy nodded "sure ask"

"This may be an odd question but I had a Tikal dream. Did Shadow escape the Scrap brain?"

"Oh no you are going into denial, no Sonic I am sorry"

Sonic sighed "I knew it, sorry to bother you"  
Amy nodded "no it's okay you are going through another stage of grief. It's okay, I guess for you anger was your first step but I am glad you may be getting better"

Sonic gave her a soft smile "thank you Amy"

"There you are smiling a little, glad to see that"

Sonic laughed "well guess we better prepare to head out"

Amy nodded "yeah I have a plan underway, we won't head out right off as I want to pull some resources I am probably going to make a call out to Princess Elise. I just hope she answers us"

"She might already know" said Sonic

"Maybe but we should get this village defended too" said Amy

Sonic nodded "well we can get some people in the village to join us in defending it, see who is willing to fight to defend the village"

"good idea" Amy replied with a nod "we have work to do it seems"

Sonic and his companions were on the move to help prepare the village for defense, everyone in the village was gathered at the center hall as Amy got the mayor to let her speak.

"Hello everyone my name is Princess Sally of South island" she said "I did not want to come here to wave my name around and I rather have kept it secret but these are dark times for us. There is a evil human out there named Robotnik who has the ability to turn people into his robotic slaves, I know this is all hared to believe but I have friends who can back me up and confirm my story and one of those friends is one of your own Miles Prower"

Tails came up and said "hello everyone, what she said is true. You all know me and I never lie and neither does my father. If this was a joke I wish I was laughing, but no its real. If you go to Aqua Lake you will see this is true, this is a very serious matter"

Amy nodded "yes so those who wish to see for themselves can but they must be escorted so they wont get caught by Robotnik, we already lost Mrs. Prower and the thought of more of you falling saddens me. We must prepare this village for future invasions and make it like a fort but I also want you all to go on with business as usual afterwards as we need to keep this town running. With some effort we can make this village something we can count on for safety, it wont be easy but its the only way"

"well if this is true I am willing to help" said Bark

"so am I" said Honey "I knew something was different about you miss Amy, um Princess Sally"

Amy nodded "just call me Amy, look we have work to do and we have to prepare."

Everyone nodded as some stood to the side

Amy looked down at them as she said "I guess you are the ones who dont believe me"

Mighty came forward "yes sorry but it sounds like crazy talk, no offense"

Amy gave a nod "no I understand, Sonic and Sticks will take you to the outskirts of Aqua Lake and will help if the enemy attacks you"

Mighty nodded as they followed Sonic.

Amy sighed as Honey came up to her "so there is that secret I sensed for you"

Amy nodded "I am sorry for keeping that from you"

Honey smiled "no I understand its a big secret, I guess you dont like admitting you are royalty"

Amy sighed "yeah its not something I like talking about, its not like I am afraid of anyone wanting to hurt me nor am I ashamed of it but its not something I like to be reminded of. My parents were roboticized and I was left an orphan"

Honey nodded "sorry to hear that, so guess you never lived the royal lifestyle"

Amy shook her head "never, never seemed right for me anyhow. Heck even if I do get my parents back and claim my throne I wont be happy. I rather explore the world and see things, I want to go places like Never Lake and see the Tiny Planet."

Honey nodded "thats pretty cool, you have great dreams"

"yeah but I cant do that until Robotnik is defeated, I want to take him down and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone anymore."

Honey put her hand on Amy's shoulder "I will help you in any way I can then"

Amy smiled "just pay me for my job and I will fine, the carnival must go on to keep up morale. Will you stay in this village?"

Honey nodded "sure it would cost me a little but I can do it"

Amy smiled as she said "thank you, we are going to be good friends I can tell"

Honey laughed "we sure are" as they both began to help build defenses for the town.

"well there it is, what did I tell you" said Sonic

"oh wow" said Mighty "you are not kidding about this place"

Mighty and the others looked down as many Worker-bots were still building a new factory.

"yeah and those robots really did used to be people, its really sad" Sonic replied

"I still think its crazy, how can someone become a robot!" said someone

"keep it down" said Sticks "we are very close to them and Robotnik probably is monitoring us"

"yeah I am not liking this" said Mighty "we should get away from here"

"come everyone, lets go back to Green Hill" said Sonic

Then from above some Buzz Bombers came down but they were yellow instead of purple and seemed to be modernized a little.

They came in low which the originals could not seem to do, they fired multiple Gatling style shots at Sonic and his group.

"ugh those are different than before!" Sonic cried

"did you fight them before?" Mighty asked while taking cover near a tree

"yeah but these seem a lot meaner!" Sticks spat as she tossed her boomerang at the robots.

She was able to take them down as the group ran.

A roboticizer pod came down and grabbed a citizen and all watched as she became a robot.

"oh no its true" said one citizen

"lets run!" said Mighty as they tried to run.

But more of the monkey robots Sonic encountered earlier were coming around the group and tried to attack them.

"look out!" Sonic cried

The monkey like robots tossed coconuts at them, warding some of them off.

Sonic did his spin dash and was able to destroy them, the group ran as fast as they could as they ran to Emerald Hill.

Mighty let out a sigh of relief as the group seemed to run far enough away from their adversaries "sorry I doubted you before"

Sonic nodded "hey I understand, its a tough pill to swallow"

"And I guess Amy is a real princess, guess I better start apologizing to her too" Mighty replied

"I am sure she understands" said Sonic

Mighty nodded

"yeah dont worry too much Mighty" said Sticks "I am sure Amy will understand"

"but what kind of power can do this?" asked Mighty "its something I never seen"

"chaos energy" said Sonic "its why I am blue and can ruin fast"

Mighty gave a nod "I heard of that, something about emeralds yes?"

Sticks nodded "yeah the chaos emeralds, do you know the story about them?"

"only a little, I thought it was a fairytale"

"oh its real" said Sonic "come we have a lot to talk about"

Mighty nodded as he followed Sonic and Sticks to the center hall.

Big the cat had silently followed Sonic and his friends off shore to Emerald island and kept to himself to the shores off the sides of the beach.

A small green frog hopped up to him and gave a croak

"I bet you miss South Side island Froggy" he said as he fished

the frog gave a croak

"I understand, well better move from here the fishing isnt so good here besides we have work to do"

Big got up and started walking as a smaller purple female cat came up to him.

"hello there" he said "long time no see"

"you have my emerald?" said the female cat

Big nodded "of course I do, would not hold it from my cousin now would I?"

"and no one knows about us right?"

Big gave another nod "war has come to this island, playing the fool is sometimes the only way to win"

The female cat nodded "yes but we must be cautious, now where is my dear sister?"

Honey came by and said "hello sorry I am late you two"

The female purple cat nodded "keeping under cover still?"

Honey nodded "and it came in good use, princess Sally she is here and I have met her"

"I met her too" said Big "she does not know a thing about our plans"

The female purple cat gave another nod "better that she doesnt, we must take her soon into our protective custody."

"that wont be easy to do" said Honey "she is helping to defend Emerald Hill"

"no matter" said the female purple cat "we will help her out there but then she must come with us."

"but Princess Elise I must say she should not be treated like a weakling" said Honey "I dont think she will appreciate that"

"but war has come" said Princess Elise "and please out here call me Blaze"

"sorry Ellie… I mean Blaze" said Honey

Blaze nodded "we have to keep our operations secret for now, the war must start and we must prepare"

"but how many of those poor roboticized citizens will suffer when the war begins?" asked Big

"as far as I am concerned they are casualties of war" said Blaze "come lets go"

The three cats began walking off setting up a new line of events that would soon makes Sonics live even more complicated.

End of Level


	21. Sonic 25 Level 7 Bonus: Sticks

Sonic level 7 Bonus:

Authors note:

Ugh I am still behind! This time to my file being corrupted!

Character Profile: Sticks the Badger

Name: Sticks the Badger

Nickname: None

Age: 15

Fur color: Brown and Orange

Eye color: Blue

Outfit: Black top shirt with a white collar, red shorts, red and black shoes

Weakness: Unknown (yet)

Personality: Sticks is an energetic girl who is spontaneous and a is bit of a flirt. She is skilled with a boomerang and has a upbeat personality.

Character questions:

1: so now you are making this like Sonic Boom?

In a way yes, I am adding Sticks in for some comic relief but she will be more than that I promise.

2: Is Sticks like her Boom! Counterpart?

Sort of, but more level headed and not as paranoid (still energetic though)

3: Wait if Sally is Nick fury then that means…

Yes Sticks is Black widow

4: She didnt get any real powers and she seems so minor right now.

Yes but Sticks will get development, I am not just going to put here in this cast so we can have the comic relief but so we can have a rounded cast with different skills.

Anyhow small bonus for now, this bonus material are meant to brief so not to give away spoilers for the main story.


	22. Cancellation

Sonic 25 project indefinite hiatus

After much thought I have decided to cancel Sonic 25.

The last few weeks for me have not been good and with Sonic 2017 introducing a brand new character I really dont want to push forward with the current project as I dont want to write for another character before he or she is introduced and I dont want to get too far before that happens.

Its not like I am happy with this but I have to do what is right for myself.

The project will return in a new form, the materials will carry over but under a new name and mission statement.

So Sonic 25 in its current form is canceled but will undergo a re branding next year.

I will have to seriously have to rebuild my faith in Sonic again as I rweally hate the franchise has to make a new character for every new game, why this overblown franchise needs another character I have no idea.


End file.
